Best Shot
by Alexandria M
Summary: *The Sequel to the Choice* Hayden and Roman three years after Hayden graduated college. Roman is trying to prove to her that he can be better than he was before her, do you think Hayden and Roman can continue out their love story or was it just a matter of convenience when Hayden was younger?
1. Chapter 1

***Here is the sequel to The Choice I hope you enjoy it***

 **THREE YEARS LATER:**

I can't believe it's been 3 years since Roman and I got engaged. It has been an interesting 3 years to say the least but I wouldn't trade them for the world. A week after I graduated and Roman proposed to me we moved to New Orleans. We became the biggest New Orleans Saints fans in the world in support of the team Roman was currently coaching the defense of. While Roman was starting his life as a defensive coach for the Saints I was starting my life as a victim advocate. It took a year before I was out from under someone before I could branch out on my own. I never regret that decision to be a victim advocate. I have helped so many victims of crime, especially those that were victims of rape. To me it's the best job in the world even in long trials and long days of sitting in a courtroom but it's all worth it to see the child or the adult I am representing get the justice they deserve. The child cases are always the hardest but most rewarding because the children are so grateful and they deserve someone to fight for them and I fight, I fight my hardest for them. In the most part Roman and I live two separate lives hardly seeing each other during football season as he's always traveling each week and I work some late nights at the office. A lot of times during football season we see each other in passing and don't get much time together but we make up for it on the off season but it is also why we pushed our wedding back so far other than the fact I wanted to be 25 years old when we got married.

As for Nova and Ky they grew up a lot in the last 3 years and I love them more than ever. We all have a really good bond together and I raise them and treat them as they are my own. It was a little difficult at the beginning but as the last couple years have gone by I have really gotten into the role of being a mother figure to them, not just a step mother but a mother. Nova is now 8 years old in 2nd grade getting ready to finish it up to move onto 3rd grade. She is still her dad's mini in looks and attitude. She is her dad in the mini form and that's why they fight with each other all the time because she throws back his attitude in his face and they are both stubborn that want things to be their way. My relationship with Nova is pretty good. We enjoy having girl days together, going shopping, watching Disney movies and so on. She's just fun to be around as for Ky she is Shea's mini through and through. She reminds me of her mom so much and she's in the fearless fours which have been rough for all of us because there is no negotiating with a 4 year old that's amped up on their own opinion and their own way of doing things. I just pray that when the day comes for Roman and I to have a baby that it's a boy it can't be easy for Roman living in a house full of estrogen and strong-willed, aggressive females. As for Shea and me I would say that it took a year or so before we actually liked each other. It wasn't easy living across from Shea at first but it turns out that was the best thing for all of us and we spend the major holidays like Christmas together for the girls but we have really worked hard to maintain a positive relationship for the girls, besides she's my confidant and the one person that I can complain to about Roman when he's stuck in his ways because she understands. In fact Shea is currently one of my best friends and we have decided to start a business venture together but there will be more about that later but I love Shea and working with Shea. It's the best for everyone.

I lay on a lounge chair in the French Riviera on my phone waiting for Roman to return back to me with my drink looking at the wedding pictures from our photographer at our wedding two weeks ago. We married two weeks ago in New Orleans and have been enjoying a two week honeymoon in France starting with a trip to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower and to enjoy a week of memories exploring France and doing some shopping along with some time in the hotel room enjoying each other celebrating our marriage then this week living it up and celebrating in the French Riviera one of the most beautiful places in the world. I wanted to go nude for the beach but Roman wouldn't allow me to because he doesn't want anyone seeing the private parts of my body except for him even though there are tons of women running around topless while I lay in the lounge chair in a white bikini leaving nothing to the imagination. I chose it special for this trip to show off my long and thick tan legs along with my plump breasts and the curves Roman has grown to love with a lace cover up. I think back to that day two weeks ago and how beautiful and perfect it was. It was truly the best day of my life. I swipe through the pictures of our wedding on that beautiful plantation and it takes me back to the front porch of that plantation as our guests sit on the front lawn enjoying us marrying each other many members of the Saints in attendance, my family from New York and Roman's large family from Florida and California were in attendance. We tried to keep it small but it was large due to his family size and my family size. We didn't have much of a wedding party just my best friend and assistant Chad as my maid of honor while Roman had his newly found best friend Dean Ambrose as his best man. Nova and Ky served as our flower girls we left out a ring bearer as we chose to get a tattoo on our ring fingers as a symbol of our unity. It was perfect for us. I admire my beautiful one of a kind wedding dress that I had made special and designed for me; a vintage lace wedding dress with a high lace neckline, lace sleeves with beaded embroidery on it. The lace overlaying a silk white dress covering parts of my body as the skirt went over my feet. I wore a veil with the same lace and beaded embroidery attached to the rhinestone head wrap on my forehead wearing my nonna's pearl necklace given to me shortly after her death a couple months before mine and Roman's wedding, the dress hugged tightly to my body as I held a bouquet of light mint green and peach artificial flowers. I think about my dad walking me down the aisle on the stone pathway and seeing Roman standing before me in a black tux with a white button down shirt under with a peach tie with his hair tied back into a low bun resting at the nape of his neck. He was gorgeous and perfect standing there before me.

 _Roman and I hold hands staring into each other's dark eyes as the priest marrying us gives us the okay to say our vows to one another starting with Roman, I squeeze his hands with encouragement before he begins, "I Roman, take you, Hayden to be my wife, my best friend, the love of my life and confidant every day from this day forward to grow old with and love. We have been through so much in the last 4 years, we have been through everything that was meant to tear us apart but instead it made us stronger, made our love stronger. You make me a happy man and make me the happiest. I promise to love you and remain faithful to you the rest of my life, I pledge myself to you to be better than I was before you there is no doubt that because of you I am not the man I was before you. I'm not perfect but I love you with everything I got and I will continue to love you, support you and forsake all others the rest of my life. I want you to be the woman beside me, building a life with me and supporting me while I support you as we build this life together, I am going to give you my best shot of loving you. I promise my life to you," he says as tears burn my eyes._

 _I look deep into his dark brown eyes and I am just mesmerized by his smile, his beauty and his heart as I begin to say my vows to him, "I never thought of having a life like this until you came into my life and then I realized that you were everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed. It may not have been the best start but it was a start, a risk that I took and a risk I am glad I took to be with you. You're my best friend, the man that I love and want to grow old with. You're my best friend, my confidant and the love of my life the other part of my soul. I never pictured this life but with you, I can never a picture a life without you in it. I promise to be the supporter you need in your life, stand beside you and help you through the tough times especially when the Saints are having a really bad season or blow an important playoff game just missing the superbowl by 3 points," I smile as everyone laughs, "I promise to love you when things get tough to continue fighting the bad times to become stronger with you, loving you and celebrating the good times with you. I promise to love you and only you, forsaking all those around me and claiming myself as yours. You're everything I want, everything I need and everything I can't live without. I want to have kids with you go to the superbowl with you and grow old with you. I promise my fidelity to you, my heart, my soul to you from this day forward. I love you, Roman and I promise to never stop."_

 _A pronunciation of us being husband and wife follows and we share a soft deep kiss on that front porch of the plantation. We take a carriage ride around the plantation before we get our pics taken just before we celebrate our marriage with friends and family by the pool on the plantation, dancing in the lights under the moon to Grow Old by Florida Georgia Line as they talk about always working things out, loving each other through the bad times, talking about how bad it's going to be when we lose our parents and letting his shoulder hold my tears finding out where our love can lead. He holds me close as we dance to the beautiful song talking about it's going to take some time but we are going to get there and how we will never have it all but we can stand up through rain. It talks about growing old together, raising our children and comes to an end talking about us ending up where we are meant to be no matter what gets in our way. He kisses me softly as the song comes to an end and there's nothing more that I want to do than to grow old with him. Just as the song ends there is a celebration of fireworks in the sky._

"You're a sight for sore eyes," I hear Roman say as he comes up to the lounge chair with my drink in one hand and his in the other. He eyes me up and down before he takes the chair beside me as I put my phone down.

"Is that so?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, how did I get so lucky to have you as my wife, Mrs. Reigns," he says with a smile before kissing my cheek softly. "You're so beautiful."

"I don't know how I got so lucky to marry you and share this life with you," I smile back.

"How are you enjoying our honeymoon so far?" he asks as I take a sip of my drink.

"I'm enjoying it, I have always wanted to come to France. Paris was my favorite though seeing the Eiffel Tower all lit up at night and having a romantic dinner in front of it was amazing. It's been a great trip. I almost don't want to go back to our normal lives with me working, you gearing up for the new season of football."

"Ah I still have a couple months until training camp," he says. "So you still have me at home a lot more until then."

"I look forward to it," I say with a smile.

"Me too," he says. "What were you doing before I came back?" he asks.

"I was just looking at our wedding pics. The photographer tagged me in a few on Facebook and then I got an email of all of them. She said she is going to send us the ones we requested in the frames for the house. They turned out so well."

"I'm sure they did and that Plantation was perfect and beautiful people are still talking about our wedding."

"Well, it was only two weeks ago," I say with amusement.

"But I am sure it will be talked about for a long time," he says.

"Probably," I say, "as perfect and beautiful it was I am glad it's over. Wedding planning is something I don't ever want to do again."

"Luckily for you you're my wife for the rest of our lives," he smiles, "we won't have to wedding plan ever again."

"I hope so," I smile. "So what's on the agenda for tonight? I know we are enjoying the Mediterranean today but what's up next?"

"I was thinking of a nice romantic dinner and then enjoying some more time in the hotel room tonight celebrating because you know once we get back to New Orleans our sex life is going to die down immensely with a certain 4 year old sleeping in our bed nearly every night."

"Yeah," I say, "I think it's time we break that habit," I say.

"I don't disagree," he says, "I enjoy having the bed to myself with you."

I smile, "me too. Being a newlywed isn't too bad."

"Mmm, no it's not," he says with a smile. "I'm just happy that I have forever with you. I have never been so happy this time it just feels right and I promise you I am going to be better for you than I was ever for Shea. I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I lean over and kiss his lips softly as he lets out a little moan from my lips capturing his before he allows me access to his mouth. I pull away and he groans in protest. I stand up and remove my lace cover. "You want to enjoy the Mediterranean don't you?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," he says with a smile as he stands up with me in his black swimming trunks exposing his large firm chest and his new found dad bod. He is getting thick and that's what I like most about him. I saw pictures from college when he was thick then he lost all that weight but now he's getting thick again and I love it not that I have anything against his abs. I just prefer him to be on the thicker side. I take his hand and lead him down the beach into the warm water of the Mediterranean Sea in the most beautiful aquamarine water with a light green tint to it. I pull him into the sea with me and wrap my arms around him as he wraps his arms around me, "Hayden," he says with a soft smile.

"Roman," I say before my lips are on his and we are sharing a deep passionate kiss in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea as the water crashes down around us, his tongue twirling with mine, I moan into a deeper kiss as his tongue flicks mine and twists with mine making me weak in the knees wanting nothing more than to take him back to the hotel room to spend the afternoon with him but we came to the beach to enjoy the day together and just be lazy before we have to return back to our normal lives in New Orleans. I break the kiss and we spend some time in the water splashing each other, him throwing me into the water and making out in the waves before we spend the rest of the time on the beach soaking up the sun and working on getting a tan.

After an afternoon on the beach Roman and I shower together before we go to have a nice romantic dinner together that doesn't involve a children's menu but some amazing French food. I thought that Italy had an amazing variety of food until I came to France and enjoyed some pretty good food. Of course it's candlelight with a bottle of wine and a very nice selection of French cuisine. Roman pays the bill and we head back to our hotel room for another night of celebrating our marriage together. While Roman is in the bathroom I am on my phone checking messages and voicemails. I am going through my voicemail to see I have a new voicemail from a number I don't recognize. I tried not to bring work with me on my honeymoon but sometimes emergencies happen. Just as I am getting ready to listen to the voicemail Roman comes into the luxury suite of our room. "Put that away," he says, "you're mine for tonight and the rest of the week no more phones."

"It might be an emergency," I say as he sits next to me on the couch.

He takes the phone from my hand and puts it on the stand next to him, "I'm sure Chad can take care of it all there's nothing that you can do all the way from France. You can handle it when you get back."

"I guess," I say.

"You guess? You married me not your job, Hayden," he says as I straddle him with his guidance. I wrap my arms around his neck and look into his dark eyes as he looks up at me. "You are my wife."

"I don't say that to you when it comes to football do I?" I ask.

"But I am not seeing how everything is going with the team right now I am here in France with my wife and I want her to be here with me," he says running his hands up and down my thigh as my black dress rides up from my straddling him. "Can you be here with me please?" he asks massaging my thighs.

"Baby, I am here with you," I say, "I'm here."

"Good," he says with a soft smile. "I need you here with me," he says before I lean down kissing him deeply and passionately as his hands move up my skirt to my inner thighs as he massages them as he kisses me, I take my hands down his chest before sliding my hands under his white polo rubbing his bare chest as we share our kiss with the passion building between us. "God, I love you," he says before his lips are on my neck, kissing me and nibbling my soft skin as he makes his way down to the top of my breasts, kissing them each before motor boating them. He pulls the straps of my dress down and exposes my black strapless bra before pulling it down freeing my breasts, he takes them into his hands massaging them and kneading them, beading the nipple between his fingers, I moan out in pleasure as he works on my breasts, taking one erect nipple into his mouth, the heat of his mouth engulfing it as he sucks on it while massaging the other breasts. I moan out in pleasure tilting my head back as he works. He removes his mouth from that breast and works his mouth on the other breast sucking it softly, licking the erect nipple and sucking it while kneading the other breast.

"Jesus, Roman," I say as he continues working on it. I stroke him through his khakis as he continues pleasing my breasts and nipples his moan vibrates against my breast as I continue to stroke him. I feel him hardening in my hand as I stroke. I know his erection is bulging through his pants and it's growing uncomfortable for him.

Pulling away from my breast Roman says, "Suck me, Hayden." I waste no time sliding off his lap. I unbuckle his belt and unbutton the top of his khaki pants. I pull them down with his help. He stands up so I can get them off of him. I toss them across the suite before I stroke him through his black briefs, "Hayden, Damn it don't tease me just suck me," he begs and I smile before I pull the band of his briefs down over his cock freeing his large and full erection. He is so large. Precum beads the tip of his cock as I lick my lips ready to take him in my mouth. I stroke him softly as the precum drips onto my hands, his breath deepens as I stroke, "Jesus, Hayden, come on," he says making me smile.

"Someone is impatient tonight," I smile as I stroke, teasing him licking my lips. "Relax, Ro, I got you," I say with a smile.

"Hayden," he breathes as I take my tongue over the tip of his cock licking the precum off. I lick the length of his cock before wrapping my lips around the crown of his cock, stroking him as I suck. He breathes through his teeth as I work my mouth on his erection, sucking him as shots of the precum coat my tongue. I take more of him in my mouth sucking hard. "Yes, Hayden," he moans. "Take it, suck me," he says and I take more of him in my mouth, sucking him harder, my lips wrapped tight around his cock as I make love to him with my mouth, taking him deep, taking him to the back of my throat. His hands are in my shoulder length hair, combing through it as I suck, his breathing deep and fast as I pleasure him with my mouth. "I'm going to cum," he says. "Hayden, I'm going to cum." I pull off of him leaving him ready to cum. "Hayden," he says, "come on, don't leave me hanging like this."

I stand up and allow my dress to fall to my feet, I step out of it before I slide my black panties off. "No, nope, once you cum you're not going in me without a condom," I say.

"I'll pee in between," he says.

"No," I say absolutely not, no risks," I say.

"Hay, anytime I fuck you is a risk," he says. "So."

"Want to wear a condom now?" I ask, "because I packed some and you know how I feel about condoms but even more how I feel about being pregnant."

"Fair enough," he says. "No condom, but let's go, you're going to give me blue balls with all this waiting."

"So romantic, Baby," I say with a smile.

"Come here, I will show you romantic," he says before he stands up and scoops me up in his arms carrying me to our king size bed. He lays me down gently before he removes his shirt.

"Oh, Baby," I smile as he towers over me, spreading my legs as he settles his thick cock between them. He lowers his body onto mine as he slides into me softly, his lips on mine kissing me as he moves, I hold onto his biceps as he moves moaning with every soft movement he makes, every time he fills me. "Roman," I breathe as he pulls out and thrusts back in. He hits every sensitive part of my sex as he moves. I bite my lip as I squeeze his biceps, moaning with pleasure. I've had a lot of sex in my life but nothing compares to the sex I have with my husband, Roman and I have always been a sexual couple, the sex has always been amazing but it just keeps getting better. He keeps me satisfied and I have no complaints and I do my best to keep him satisfied even trying new things, new positions but tonight we want it to be a little more romantic so we stick to the missionary position so he can whisper in my ear how much he loves me and how much he needs me and I can whisper in his ear how amazing he is and so his lips can touch mine and touch my skin as he works himself with soft thrusts, going deep and slow taking his time making love to me. I can barely control myself as the passion builds deep inside as he continues his soft thrusts, I moan out in pleasure with him, my nails digging into his biceps, my toes curling into the mattress. I cry out, "ROMAN!" as I come apart, releasing myself around him as he keeps moving.

Roman pulls out of me and strokes his cock, his breathing heavy and deep as he strokes, "Hayden, I love you," he says before cum spurts out of his cock onto my stomach and I feel the heat of his release as he continues to stroke it out. He gets up out of the bed and grabs a towel from the bathroom, cleaning himself off before cleaning the cum off my stomach he tosses the towel to the floor as he lays down beside me taking me in his arms, his heart beating fast as I rest my head on his chest, rubbing his stomach softly as he strokes my arm with his fingertips.

"I love you, Roman," I say before I kiss his chest softly. He kisses the top of my head and soon we fall asleep as he holds me in his arms.

The next morning Roman lays beside me fast asleep holding onto me. I carefully slip out of his arms before I put on my white silk robe before going to the bathroom to wash my face. I walk into the living room of our suite and pick up my phone to see I have messages from Chad telling me we need to talk and that it's important. He tells me to check my voicemail so I do and I click on the voicemail from the unknown number. A woman's voice comes on. "Hello, Ms. Gonzales-Castellano, I know you are away on your honeymoon but I didn't know who else to talk to or call that can understand my situation. Please set up an appointment to meet with me when you get back to New Orleans. I have to tell you something important and I need your help. I will call you back with my name but please I am desperate please set up an appointment." The call is cut and I have no idea who this woman is or what she wants but I message Chad even though it's early morning, really early morning in New Orleans telling him to set up the appointment first thing Monday morning when I return and reschedule other appointments if he has to. I just wait for the girl to call me back after Chad messages me back that he has her in for 8 am after rescheduling another appointment.

Roman catches me off guard as he comes up behind me making me jump. "Roman, you scared me."

"No phones, no work, Hayden," he says.

"All right, I'm turning it off," I say before turning it off. "I'm all yours, did you want to have breakfast?"

"Mm, maybe later, I have a better idea," he says.

"Oh really?" I ask, "what is that?"

"I am not done with you yet, it's going to be one of those days," he promises, "one of the days we stay in bed together all day."

"With the Mediterranean Sea out there?" I ask.

"We'll enjoy that tomorrow," he says, "today I am going to enjoy you, Wife."

"All right, all right," I say with a smile before he leads me back into the bedroom where he keeps to his promise of us being in bed together all day, stopping to eat breakfast, to do some talking in the afternoon, to have lunch and then to have dinner before ending the night watching a movie that we never truly finish before we end the day making love. Having no kids and not worrying about work has its perks for sure. I can't complain about the day.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Is it a keeper? Do you think Hayden changed just a little bit from the woman she was in college, what about Roman? Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, followed, alerted and reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Thank-you so much***

Our honeymoon to France and the French Riviera went all too fast, faster than I had ever expected. It was always a dream of ours to go to Paris, to see the Eiffel Tower and the fact we got to enjoy it together was absolutely amazing, having dinner beneath it in the night time was just so magical. All the time we spent in the Mediterranean Sea I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. It was nice to get away for a couple weeks, to get that time alone with Roman, my husband. We hardly ever get to enjoy much alone time so it was much needed but like I said it all went too fast and we are back home in New Orleans, I have my first day back to work this morning but my curiosity was sparked with the anonymous phone call from that woman. I have no idea what she's going to say to me, what she has to tell and I can't wait to find out. Roman moans beside me as we lay in our bed as he rolls over wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, letting me know that he is hard and ready for another round of love making. He buries his face in the crook of my neck, his lips finding my neck and kissing it softly. "Good morning, Wife," he says with sex in his voice.

"Good morning, Husband," I smile as his soft plump lips kiss my neck, his teeth softly gliding against my skin. "Is this how I am going to wake up every day for the rest of my life minus the days you're out of town for football?"

"Only if I can help it," he smiles against my neck as he cups my breast in his hand squeezing it softly.

"I can live with that," I smile as he massages my breast. "But you didn't get enough the last two weeks?"

"Never enough," he says. "You know that, it has always been that way with us I could never get enough of you back in college and I can't get enough of you now even at 36."

"You know you're going to get old sometime and it's going to slow you down," I tease because I know that's not true, it will never be true. He is Roman Reigns and he has an amazing sex drive that just keeps getting better and I have no complaints.

"Impossible, you keep me young," he says with a smile before he rolls me over onto my back and he towers himself over me. "I'm never going to slow down."

"I didn't think you were," I smile as I reach up wrapping my arms around his neck. "And we didn't have a night time visitor last night."

"Lucky for me," he says with a smile. "I wouldn't mind another little visitor," he says as he settles himself between my legs.

"Excuse me?"

"You know a baby," he smiles. "You said when we got married we would try for a baby instead of using condoms during your fertile window and the pull and pray any other time."

"No, Roman, we go through this all the time I'm not ready to have a baby. I am really focused on my career and Ky believe it or not can be a handful so I think my hands are tied," I say. "Besides we got married like two weeks ago let me enjoy my husband a little more before we start trying and I am just not ready to be pregnant."

"Pull and pray isn't always reliable when it comes to birth control," he reminds me of the conversation we have had since my birth control was removed. We have relied on pull and pray for over a year now and it has worked every time it is all about timing and tracking so accidents don't happen.

"Roman, as long as you pull out in time there is no issue. You know when you're about to lose it so just pull out before we've been doing it for a year and no slip ups yet."

"Hayden, it's like an animalistic need to cum inside of you," he says. "It's getting harder and harder every time. I'm scared that one time I'm just going to keep going and not pull out in time besides there is still sperm in precum so it is always risky."

I let out a sigh, "well, this isn't romantic at all," I say. "It's really not putting me in the mood and it is taking away the mood to be honest."

"Just say you're open to having a baby someday," he says.

"Yes, someday I am open to having a baby just not today. I know we're going to make beautiful babies but I am only 25 right now. Give me 3 months and we'll start trying."

"Okay," he smiles before he kisses my lips softly. "And what if we have a slip before then and it happens?"

"Then it happens, we deal with it and we have a baby," I shrug, "so now that that is established," I smile.

"Say no more," he says, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smile before his lips are on mine and just as he slowly enters me there is a little knock on the door. "Seriously?" I whisper.

"Shh," he says against my lips, "if we're really quiet maybe she will go away."

"Or walk into the room," I say.

"Shh," he says before he kisses my lips starting to move until there is another little knock on the door.

"Daddy," Ky's little voice calls out.

"Maybe she will go away," I whisper, "keep going but be quiet."

"Me? You're the loud one," he says.

"No, you are," I whisper.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" she calls out as he stills his movements again. "Daddy! Hayden!" she calls out. "Can come in? Hayden!"

Roman clears his throat and says, "Ky, wait a minute. Just a minute."

"Okay," she says as I let out a sigh as Roman removes himself from me to get out of bed to get dressed while I do the same. He tosses me one of his t-shirts before I put it on.

"I might have to take you to France again to get some alone time," he says.

"They are with Shea this weekend so we will be alone again," I say as I climb back into the bed and look at the clock to see it's 5 in the morning.

"Good," he smiles. He kisses my lips softly before he walks over to the door to let her in. "Come in, Ky."

"Thank-you," she says skipping right past him and hopping into the bed with me. "Hi, Hayden," she says with a big smile with her beautiful blue-grey eyes looking at me and her curly hair hanging down to her waist.

"Good morning, Ky," I smile. "You're up really early this morning."

"I couldn't sleep. What were you two doing?" she asks.

"Taxes," says Roman as he sits down on the bed. "How can we help you? Hayden and I want to get back to our taxes but we can't until we help you so what's up?"

"Nothing," she shrugs, "I missed you."

"And we missed you," says Roman, "but you have some more time to sleep."

"I'm not tired," she says.

"But our taxes," says Roman.

"Actually I have to get ready for work so I'm going to take a rain check on those taxes we'll have to do them later tonight," I say as I get out of bed and he groans in protest.

"It will be worth the wait," I smile.

"I guess," he says. "Ky, do you want to help me make breakfast since you're not sleepy?"

"YES!" she screams making me smile.

"All right," he says standing up. "Let's go," he holds out his arms for her and she jumps into his arms. "I'll be downstairs," he smiles.

"Okay," I say with a smile before I walk into the bathroom to start the shower so I can get ready for work.

After I take a shower and I get dressed, do my makeup and fix my hair I make my way downstairs to the kitchen dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked into my skirt with a pair of black heels and nylons with my hair up in a bun as the smell of breakfast hits my senses. It makes my stomach growl instantly. I walk into the kitchen to see Nova and Kylynn already sitting at the table eating pancakes, eggs and sausage with Roman. "Morning, Hayden," says Nova.

"Good morning, Nova," I say with a smile. "Are you ready for your last two weeks of school?"

"Yes!" she squeals. "I am ready for summer vacation."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "We have a nice family vacation planned for the summer."

"I can't wait no school just summer camp," she says.

"I'm ready for summer too," says Roman, "the start of football is just around the corner. This is going to be our year to go to the Superbowl I can feel it as long as the refs can call a decent game and call penalty calls this time instead of letting a pass interference call go. We had that game," he says, "that was our victory but we were robbed."

"So that interception didn't have anything to do with the fact that we didn't win? I'm a Saints fan too baby and I want nothing more than to see the Saints make it to the Superbowl this year especially after the 3 point defeat they suffered but we can't put it all on the refs. If that interception didn't happen the Saints probably would have had it."

"We wouldn't have even needed OT if the refs did their job the right way and made that call. We would have won the game."

"All right, you're right," I say as he hands me a plate of food. "I just hope we make it this year and win it because I cannot go through another year of this and the pissed off mood you were in after that loss."

"We ARE going to make it this year I have no doubts we won't settle for anything less," he says.

"Hope so," I say sitting down at the table to eat. "So I am meeting with that woman this morning."

"The woman you mentioned to me about wanting your help?"

"Yeah it's really unusual for someone to call me and not to have the police or CPS contact me to help someone. It is never just someone reaching out so I am pretty interested in seeing what's happening."

"I hope that goes well for you," he says.

"Thanks what are you planning to do today?" I ask as I eat.

"I was going to take Nova to school and then work on some defense plays this afternoon while Kylynn is napping and spending time with Ky since she missed us so much."

"Sounds fun get all that time in while you can before training camp starts."

"I am," he says with a smile. "And I plan to get some time in with you too."

"Stop," I say with a smile.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he smiles.

"Roman!" I scold.

"You said that too," he says with a smile.

"You're a mess," I say.

"But I am your mess for the rest of your life so you are just going to need to get used to me."

"After almost 5 years I think I am pretty close to being used to you," I smile.

"5 years of bliss," he smiles, "I am glad I went to the bar that night."

"I am too," I smile as I finish eating what I can of my breakfast.

"Not hungry this morning?" he asks.

"Not really," I say. "I think my period is coming and I am feeling kind of crampy. I don't know I'm just not that hungry this morning."

"All right," he says as he stands up. "You heading into work now?"

"Yeah, I'm fixing to go to work," I smile.

"I packed you a lunch."

"Aww, Baby thank-you," I say with a smile. He gets it out of the fridge for me and hands it to me.

"You're welcome, have a good day, Baby," he says before kissing my lips softly.

"You too," I say.

"Don't forget those taxes later, I'm going to come collect them before your period gets here." He winks at me and kisses me once more before I push him away breaking the kiss.

"You're going to make me late like that," I say, "and yes I will be prepared."

"Bye, Ladies," I say to the girls before kissing each of them on the top of the head. "Love you two, have a great day."

"Bye, Hayden," they say together before I walk out the door.

I arrive to work and walk into my building automatically greeted by my best friend and assistant Chad. "Good morning, Hayden," he says with a smile. "The Riviera did you good!" he says with a smile handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thank-you," I say as we walk to my office. "It was beautiful and it was an amazing honeymoon."

"How does it feel to be married to such a hot man, the hottest coach in Louisiana?" he asks.

"Pretty damn good to finally have that ring," I say with a smile. "Or the tattoo ring."

"It was such a beautiful wedding everything was perfect and you were beautiful and your man was gorgeous. It was the talk of the town."

"I'm glad that we could provide such a memorable day for everyone. It was definitely memorable for me," I say taking a seat at my desk as he sits across from me.

"I want to hear about the honeymoon did you leave the room or spent a lot more time in the room than actually enjoying France?"

"I think it was about even," I smile taking a sip of my coffee. "The food was good, the shopping was good, the sex was amazing and just being with Roman alone was the best part. We have only been back a day and our sexcapades have already been interrupted by a certain 4 year old that missed us."

"Well, I don't know how you and Roman do it because Nova and Kylynn are wild. You planning to add another one to the mix?" he asks.

"Roman wants to but Ky is a handful already. I'm not ready to be pregnant but then again I'm not on any type of birth control and we do the pull and pray." He starts laughing. "What?"

"If you think that's going to work you're mistaken. That is the least reliable form of birth control I have ever heard of."

"We are putting good at it," I say. "We've been using it for a year more careful around the fertile window but no incident yet. I think it's reliable. It's working for us."

"It didn't work for my parents or I wouldn't be here if it did," he says.

"Well, it's working for us," I say. "Moving on, do you know this woman's name I am meeting with this morning?"

"I do not," he says. "She did not give me her name just a number."

"I wonder what it could be about usually the police or CPS reaches out to me never a civilian. It has to be serious."

"She made it sound serious," he says. "She was desperate to get in touch with you. I told her you were on your honeymoon but she insisted."

"Yeah and Roman was not happy that my attention was elsewhere."

"But every year from late July until mid-January when the Saints blow a superbowl appearance by 3 points and an interception in OT his attention is elsewhere," he says.

"Not you too with that 3 points, Saints better make it this year or I will never hear the end of it. I grew up a non-football fan but now it's everything in my life. Roman wants us to have a boy when I get pregnant. I hope for a little girl," I say. " But you're right July-mid-January we are strangers to each other he's at practice or traveling for games."

"Exactly," he says. "I bet you're ready for football season."

"Not really but I get it, it's what he loves and I support him in that love as he supports me but I also understand our time alone together is limited and we need to enjoy it while we can which we did for two weeks!"

"Damn, Girl," he says with a smile. "Surprise you're still walking."

"Me too actually," I joke with him. He's my best friend in this life other than Roman so I don't mind sharing details of my private sex life with him. God knows I have heard a lot about him and his current boyfriend Trey. It's fun to talk to someone about stuff like this.

We talk a little while longer before that mysterious woman arrives at my office to talk to me. "Come in," I say allowing her into my office. "I'm Hayden."

"I'm Bailey," she introduces herself and she doesn't have a southern accent so either she's not from here and visiting which I don't know why she would come to me for help or she just moved here and needs help.

"Nice to meet you," I say shaking her hand. "Can my assistant get you anything?"

"No I am all right," she says.

"Okay, go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank-you," she says nervously before taking a seat by my desk. I sit next to her in a friendly gesture. I have learned this is a more comfortable approach for victims of crime to talk to me. "So, how long have you been living in Louisiana?" she asks.

"For 3 years," I say answering the random question. "My husband coaches for the Saints so we moved here for his job. Are you from around here?" I ask.

"No, I am not from around here. I'm from Ohio," she says.

"Okay so why come to see me here in New Orleans if you don't mind me asking. It's just a bit unusual for a victim to leave their state to come see me here especially from up north."

"Well, I just want to tell you that I believe you," she says.

"Um okay," I say. "Believe me about what?"

"Mack Ryan." She says and my heart stops. I haven't heard that name much since I graduated college. Roman and I don't dwell on Mack. I have checked his career status and know he's a quarterback for the Packers and he's damn good at his career just like Jordan who plays for the Saints unfortunately that was a major conflict at first but Roman dealt with the trade respectfully and professionally even though he hates his guts.

"Um, what about Mack?" I ask.

"I believe that he raped you in college," she says with tears in her eyes.

"That's great but that happened years ago I have moved on but thank-you for believing me."

"No one believes me either," she says, "because he raped me."

"What?" I ask. "He raped you?"

"Yes," she says nearly breaking down. "And no one believes me."

"Did you go to the police? How did it happen and where?" I ask as I comfort her.

"In Ohio. I went out for drinks with a couple friends and I met Mack. I thought he was good looking we talked, we hit it off and we went back to his hotel room and then he raped me. I told him no. I told him I didn't want to but he made me. He told me that if I told anyone he would ruin me. He told me I wanted it but I didn't."

"Did you go to the police?" I ask.

"No," she says. "I tried to tell my friends but they didn't believe me they said I was asking for it and I was into it with him because we were cozy in the bar."

"First of all, you were NOT asking for it, it doesn't matter what you were doing, wearing or saying, no means no and he should have listened. This is not your fault and I believe you and support you. Why didn't you go to the police and when did this happen?"

"Two months ago," she says, "and I was scared to go to the police what if they don't believe me?" she asks.

"Most law enforcement takes rape allegations very seriously and they are on your side. If they aren't taking it serious you can go to a supervisor. You need to report this to the police. I know it was 2 months ago but do you have any evidence to prove he raped you? Like the clothes you were wearing that night? The underwear because more often than not if you didn't use a condom and he released inside you sometimes it does come out onto your underwear, do you have any of that?"

"No," she says nearly breaking down, "but I do have this," she says pulling something out of her purse.

"A positive pregnancy test," I say, "You're pregnant?" I ask.

"Unfortunately with that monster's baby and I don't know what to do. What if no one believes me and thinks I am just in this for the money? I don't want a baby right now. I didn't plan to have a baby. I don't know what to do, what did you do?"

"I reported him to the police my downfall was there was not enough evidence to convict him of rape so he was let go. I got pregnant too," I say, "but I aborted it. I wasn't ready for a baby either."

"I can't abort this baby. I can't do it," she says, "I want to put it up for adoption but I don't want to abort it."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't abort mine but the thought of it possibly being Mack's I couldn't live with it."

"It's tough knowing that monster gets you pregnant huh?"

"Not as tough watching him walk away free and forgiving him for what he did but that was anger I didn't need but you need to report him to the police and they will figure out what to do from there."

"It's his word against mine," she says.

"You said NO, that means stop and you have the right to say no if he didn't listen that's rape. I believe you and I am here for you."

"Come to Ohio with me," she says, "Can you be there when I report him?"

"I will go to Ohio with you to report him," I say. He can't get away with this again, not this time. I will make sure justice is served the right way this time.

"Thank-you," she says, "thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say trying to figure how I can tell Roman I am going to Ohio for a couple days.

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

I walk in the door after a long and crazy day at work. I never expected what happened today to actually ever happen but I am going to help this woman get the justice she deserves. No means no and it doesn't matter what she drank, what she wore and what she did she said no that's what matters. "Baby, I am home!" I call out.

"In the living room," he hollers back. I smile and make my way to the living room. "Hey, Baby," he says greeting me with a kiss. "How was work?"

"It was something unexpected," I say. "Are Nova and Ky in bed?"

"No they are in their rooms playing so how was that meeting?" he asks.

"You know I can't give you information," I say as we take a seat on the couch. I take off my shoes and put my feet up on his lap for him to massage them.

"I know that you can't but how did the meeting go?"

"It was pretty unexpected like I said, what she told me I never thought I would hear in my life."

"Hmm sounds interesting. Hopefully you can help her out."

"It will be with GREAT pleasure that I do," I smile thinking of the day Mack finally needs to pay for his crimes against women.

"And here I thought only I could bring you GREAT pleasure," he teases.

"Beyond Great pleasure," I smile. "Chad was laughing at me today when I told him we use the pull and pray method."

"Yeah a lot of people find it unreliable but we must be doing it right if we haven't had any accidents although I do miss the days you let me do it inside of you."

"I miss it too but not for at least 3 months okay, give me that?"

"Yes," he says. "I'm actually pretty excited to put a little baby in there," he says touching my stomach. "That would give me GREAT pleasure."

"I'm sure it would," I say placing my hand on top of his. "I'm kind of excited about that too."

"Then why are we waiting 3 months?" he asks.

"Unless you want something to stop your superbowl appearance it's better to wait a 3 months besides I'm not just exactly ready we JUST got married."

"I know," he says. "I respect that."

"Thank-you," I say.

"Hopefully you can give me a son," he says.

"That's your decision not mine you get the final say," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I know so I am going to research all the ways to guarantee we have a son first."

"Good luck," I say, "so I have to go to Ohio for a couple days."

"Why?"

"Something with work," I say. "I am leaving on Friday and will be back on Sunday. It's just something for work. I wish I could tell you more but I am sure you will find out about it soon enough."

"Okay," he says. "I guess I can hang out with Dean this weekend since the girls are going with Shea. Dean and I are due for a guy's night out."

"Oh boy," I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah just like your nights out with Chad. We will probably get into some trouble."

"Remember you're a married man now," I say, "so don't get too friendly with any college girls."

"I wouldn't think of it," he says with a smile. "I got everything I need right here."

"Damn right you do," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles before we share a soft kiss. "Mm, I'm going to enjoy collecting those taxes tonight."

"Shut up, Asshole," I say with a smile. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I am," he says before we share another soft kiss.

 ***A/N: So what do you think? What do you think of Hayden and Roman waiting to make a baby? Do you agree with Chad's input on their method? What about Roman's relationship with Kylynn? Is he being a better father now? What about his relationship with Hayden is it different than his with Shea? Do you think it's a good idea for Hayden to help Bailey with her case against Mack? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 ***I do apologize in the length it took me to update. I have been sick for over a month pretty much so sitting down to type has been really painful for me so I spent some time resting but I am feeling better and hopefully can do a lot more updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **ROMAN:**

Hanging out in a Pool Hall and bar on a Friday night in downtown New Orleans with my best friend Dean Ambrose catching up on everything isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my first weekend home being married while my kids are with their mother I had other plans for my wife and me but I understand that Hayden has to work this weekend and had to make an impromptu trip to Ohio to help someone. She didn't give me any details but then again she's not really allowed to discuss too much information about her cases with me but this time she told me that I would find out about this one soon enough because it is a big one. I don't even know what that means but I'll guess I'll find out soon. "Earth to Roman," says Dean. "Are you there?"

"Sorry," I say getting ready to take my turn at the pool table after taking a swig of my beer.

"All right," he says, "I asked you how it is being married, do you enjoy the married life?"

"It's been pretty fantastic so far," I smirk. "I mean we are newlyweds and enjoying that newlywed time together."

"Ah, the newlywed sex life," he nods. "That's always great until you get pregnant, then she gets too tired or feels she's too fat to have sex or it just gets uncomfortable so you think after the baby comes you'll get more action but then the baby makes her so tired so you don't get anything. Enjoy that sex now before you two have a baby."

"I've been there twice I know how it goes with babies," I say, "but honestly I want to have a baby. I am not getting any younger. I don't want to be 40 years old when I have my next kid."

"But your wife is young," he says, "so you gotta go by her timing and what she wants. With Shea and me we were both older, we don't have much time and with me out on the road so much we had to do it when we could," he explains. Yes, he married Shea and he's my best friend in fact I was the one that introduced him to Shea. I met Dean through WWE and a Make A Wish benefit dinner. We became instant friends and then I got the idea to introduce him to my ex wife rather Hayden got the idea that Shea needed to meet Dean and they hit it off pretty good and got married about a year ago and 5 months ago had a baby boy. We all get along very well. I like it that way for the girls and I couldn't have asked for a better father figure in their life. He loves my girls and they love him that's all I could ask for.

"I know but she is giving me a month or so to enjoy each other before we get pregnant. I know she would really rather wait because of work."

"I get that so she went to Ohio this weekend?" he asks, "did she say why?"

"She went to advocate for someone."

"All the way in Ohio? That's a bit far for her to advocate to isn't it?" he asks.

I take a swig of my beer and say, "I have no idea, this girl supposedly came all the way from Ohio to find Hayden and ask her for help. Hayden couldn't refuse. I know it's far but she told me that I would find out about it soon enough. I don't even know what that means."

"Sounds mysterious," he says as I catch two women making eyes with us from across the bar. "What are you looking at?" he asks before finding my line of sight of the two brunettes looking our way. "Ah, I see," he nods.

"Yeah," I say going back to the game, "but yeah it's pretty mysterious. I want to know what it's all about for a girl to specifically seek Hayden out and have her go to Ohio must mean something big."

"I guess you will find out soon," he says.

"I guess," I say as I roll my eyes to see the two brunettes coming over to the pool table we're at. "We're about to have company," I say before shooting the balls into the pockets. I stand up just as they arrive.

"Hey," says one of the women with a smile. "Aren't you a coach for the Saints?"

"Defensive coach," I say, "yeah."

"That's so cool," she says with a smile. "My name is Gia and I am a really big fan of the Saints. I can't wait to see what all happens this season especially with our new draft picks. I hope that we can make it to the superbowl this year."

"That's my hope too," I say taking another shot trying to focus on the game and less on the women in front of me. I have no interest in anyone but Hayden. "Well, thank-you," I say. "Hope you enjoy the season."

"Wait," she says, "this is my friend Alyssa and she's also a fan of the Saints but she's also a really big fan of Dean Ambrose."

"Great," I say, "thank-you, you want our autographs?" I offer but no pictures because in this day and age things can get twisted and the last thing I want is a fight with Hayden because of a picture that means nothing.

"Actually," she says touching my shoulder, "I had something else in mind, I thought maybe we could have some drinks then maybe go back to my apartment to hang out." She rubs my arm softly as I move away from her. "It will be fun for all of us."

"I don't think my wife would like that," I say, "and I know his wife wouldn't like it. We're just here having a guy night we aren't looking for any women because we are both married to amazing women."

"Hmm," she says, "where's your wife tonight? Why would she let such a hot man out in a bar on a Friday night up for grabs?"

"My wife is on a business trip and that's the thing I am not up for grabs. I belong to my wife and she trusts me to say no to vultures like you. We are not interested so please," I say.

"Come on, your wife will never know," she begs. I am quickly losing my patience. "You said it yourself, she's out of town she will never know."

I inhale a deep breath, hold it and let it out a couple seconds later, "No thank-you," I say rolling up the sleeve of my button down shirt. "See that name right here?" I say pointing to Hayden's name on my forearm. "That's my wife and we are happily married I'm not interested so please just walk away gracefully." I say just as I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pull it out and smile as I see Hayden's picture on the screen. "This is my wife now in case you want to talk to her, I'm sure she will have some nice words for you," I say with a smile. Gia scoffs and walks away as I answer the phone. "Hey, Baby Girl, did you get to Ohio all right?" I ask.

"I did, Baby thank-you for the last minute first class seats we both got here safely," she says, "but I don't know if I ate something weird on the plane or something that just didn't sit well with me because I have been nauseous since we arrived."

"I am sorry get some rest tonight and hopefully you'll feel better. Did you get settled into your hotel okay?"

"Yes I did once again thank-you for the accommodations," she says making me smile. I aim to please her and give her the best of everything from having first class plane seats and the best hotel suites with the best service. It's part of the perks of being a coach for an NFL team. "It's a really beautiful room how's your night out with Dean going?" she asks.

"It's going pretty good of course two women approached us and wanted us to go home with them." I admit. "We got rid of them. They were quite persistent and annoying. They finally walked away when you called I was just about to get security after them. What all are you planning to do tonight?"

"Nothing, just take a hot shower, eat something to settle my stomach and go to bed. I think it's going to be an early night. And you can tell those women you're both taken."

I let out a soft chuckle and say, "I already did, I told you I had everything I need with you. I want you to get some rest and good luck tomorrow with whatever you're doing and I will be at the airport Sunday afternoon to pick you up," I say.

"I can't wait to see you and thank-you, I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile, "get some rest."

"Goodnight," she says before we hang up the phones. I put my phone back into my pocket and we continue our game for the night.

"Did she get to Ohio all right?" asks Dean as he takes his turn.

"Yeah but she's not feeling the greatest so she's going to call it an early night, she thinks she ate the wrong thing on the flight," I say before taking a swig of my beer.

"Hopefully she can sleep it off," says Dean.

"Yes, hopefully," I say.

 **Hayden:**

After getting a rough start to the morning I am a few minutes late meeting Bailey at the police station so that she can report Mack for raping her. "Bailey, I am so sorry that I am late," I apologize graciously. "I had a rough night. I was up sick all night and didn't get to bed until 4 this morning and just as I was getting ready to walk out of the hotel I got sick again. I am so sorry," I say.

"It's okay," she says, "what's wrong?"

"I think the shrimp I ate on the plane gave me food poisoning. I never really eat shrimp but I wanted shrimp but I think it was not the right food for me."

"I ate the shrimp too and I'm fine," she says, "maybe you caught some stomach bug."

"I don't know maybe."

"I brought you some coffee," she says handing me a hot cup of coffee. The smell alone turns my stomach and I am the biggest coffee fanatic around. I didn't even drink coffee before I left my hotel this morning just some tea which is unusual for me with a couple pieces of toast to settle my stomach. "Don't want it?"

"I'm sorry," I say waving my hand at it, "I can't stomach it thank-you though."

"You're welcome," she says. "If I had known I would have gotten you some tea like I got myself."

"I am really sorry let me pay you for the coffee," I say offering her money but she refuses it. I give it to her anyway and she takes it reluctantly. "Are you ready for this?" I ask.

"I guess I am what if they don't believe me, Hayden. Mack is a famous NFL player what if they think I am lying."

"They are not allowed by law to dismiss you or not believe you. They need to take every rape accusation seriously and believe them. They can't say you're lying it's going to take an investigation but you won't be discredited I promise."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I've been doing this for 3 years I know how it works. I know the laws and I know that they do take rape allegations very seriously these days. They are going to take your statement ask what happened that night and it's important that you are 100% honest with them now tell them EVERYTHING because Mack is good, it makes me sick how good he is but we don't want him finding any faults in your story to use against you which is a possibility so you need to be honest and hide nothing from the police even if you think you drank too much tell them because a flawed story can end up being dismissed."

"Okay," she nods. "I think I am ready. Thank-you for coming with me, Hayden. I couldn't have done this without you."

"You don't have to thank me," I say. "I am here for you the entire way."

"I appreciate that," she says with a smile. "Let's go in," she says. I nod and follow behind her as we walk into the doors to the police station.

I walk up to the desk to see the receptionist. "Can I help you?" asks the woman behind the desk.

"Yes," I say, "my friend here would like to report a rape who would she report that to?" I ask.

"I will get the detective for you," she says, "please have a seat."

"Thank-you," I say before Bailey and I take a seat. "It should only take a minute."

"I'm nervous, Hayden," she says, "what if this turns out like your rape did? Then what? I'm having his baby."

"Then you live, Bailey. You live, you'll be angry I'm sure but you live you don't stop living your life. I thought my life was over when I was raped, I thought it was over during the investigation and then when they dismissed the charges. I felt defeated. It took me a while to realize I need to live my life regardless. I was going to give up so much and I am glad that I didn't or I wouldn't be sitting here right now helping you. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to help people like me and be an advocate for those that need help. I could have given up but I didn't because now I can use my story to help others. I wanted to live. It wasn't easy. I almost lost my husband because of it. I went down a dark road a very dark road," I explain. "I turned to partying and drinking alcohol. Alcohol helped bury the pain, it made me feel better but I was losing everything around me. I nearly let it all destroy me but luckily for me I was saved before I hit rock bottom and I haven't been more grateful. It's not easy but it's not the end of your life. You can still live."

"Wow," she says, "I had no idea."

"I haven't really been open about my alcoholic past," I say.

"So that's why you don't drink?"

"I drink occasionally not excessively just in moderation," I say as the detective arrives.

A female detective approaches us and says, "I'm Detective Gavin and I specialize in rape cases and sexual assault cases. I understand you want to report a rape?"

"Yes," I say, "My name is Hayden Reigns and this is Bailey and she would like to report a rape. I am her advocate."

"With all due respect we provide our own victims advocate," she says.

"I am sure you do but Bailey flew all the way to New Orleans to request my services. I will be her advocate," I say.

"Very well," she says, "follow me please." We stand up and follow behind the detective she looks like a no nonsense woman like she doesn't take any crap from anyone. To be a detective you need to have thick skin so I am not surprised. She leads us into a room shutting the door behind us offering us each a seat before she rounds the table. "So what is your name before we begin."

"Bailey Thompson," she answers.

"And when is your date of birth, Ms. Thompson?"

"October 12, 1996," she says.

"And what brings you in today?"

"I went to a bar a couple months ago," she says.

"I need a date," she says.

"April 14th," she says, "I went to the bar with my friends. I met this guy a football player for the Packers Mack Ryan. We were talking and drinking together. He asked me to go back to his hotel room and I don't know why but I told him I would so we went back to his hotel room. I got nervous and realized I wasn't ready to go further. He wanted to have sex but I didn't. I told him no several times, every time he attempted. I kept saying no," she says as her voice cracks. I rub her shoulder for comfort. "He told me to relax, that he would make me feel good and that he knew I wanted it. I kept fighting, kept saying no and he didn't stop. He kept going, he took off my clothes, he put his hands and lips all over my body, his hands and mouth touching my breasts and my vagina then he took out his penis and stuck it inside me and raped me. I kept screaming, kept fighting but he wouldn't stop."

"Mack Ryan raped you?" she asks making a note of it. "I know this was two months ago but do you have any evidence from that night? Anything we can use?"

"I don't," she says, "but I am pregnant with his child from the rape."

"I see," she says making note. "Will you carry the baby to term or will you abort the child?" she asks.

"I'm going to carry it to term," says Bailey.

"Okay," she says, "we may need to get a DNA test to prove paternity. We want to make sure that everything is plausible and that there are no cracks. Are you sure that it was Mack Ryan that raped you?"

"Yes," she says.

"All right. Mr. Ryan resides in Wisconsin so we will alert the authorities there, have a warrant issued for his arrest and we will go from there. We will have him charted here so that you can make an Id."

"Thank-you," says Bailey.

"I need a phone number to reach you at for when Mack Ryan is brought into custody," she says.

"Okay," says Bailey before she gives the detective her phone number. The detective then gives Bailey her statement to sign.

"Ms. Thompson we will be in touch," says Detective Gavin, "and Ms. Reigns, I will need your phone number as well." I hand her my card with my information on it. "Thank-you," she says, "Before you go, Ms. Reigns, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"My husband is a coach for the Saints so maybe," I say.

"No, I don't think that's it." She looks at me a little while longer, "I know, you're Hayden Gonzalez-Castellano you were one of two female students that reported Mack Ryan of rape at Georgia Tech."

"Yes, that was me," I say.

"Pretty interesting Ms. Thompson traveled all the way to New Orleans to bring in a past victim of Mack Ryan to advocate for her. I assume you know Mr. Ryan's tricks and strategies?"

"Unfortunately I do, his father is very rich. Mack is very rich," I say, "that speaks for itself." She nods.

The next morning after another long night I checked the calendar in my phone and realized that I still haven't gotten my period for a few days. I am officially 3 days late and feeling terrible. I left my hotel room this morning to go to a drug store down the street to pick up a home pregnancy test. I'm sure I am psyching myself out because we have been pretty careful so hopefully there's no chance of me being pregnant but I remember the first time. The smell of coffee, the smell of everything turned my stomach just like now. I can't keep anything down without being sick, the nausea is overcoming but I want to test just to rule out a pregnancy. I walk into the bathroom and open the pink box nervously. I read the instructions on the box before opening the white and purple paper. I pull the pink cap off the test before I sit down on the toilet. I start peeing and stick the test into my stream of urine covering it enough to get accurate results. I pull it out and put the pink cap back on, laying it flat on the sink while I finish up. I pace the bathroom waiting for an eternity for the time to be up, praying and hoping it's negative. I take a deep breath as I finally pick it up off the sink. "Son of a bitch!" I scream shocked at the results, "damn it, Roman," I say as I hold the positive pregnancy test in my hand, we're having a baby. I don't know how I feel but right now nauseous, very nauseous.

I get sick once again as I hear the news break on the TV from the other room. "Today, Quarterback Mack Ryan was arrested on rape charges in Wisconsin, he will be making his way to Ohio where the rape occurred. We will have more information as it becomes available." I throw up in the toilet once more as Mack is being handcuffed and escorted to a police car on TV with a scowl on his face.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? What did you think of Roman dismissing the woman at the bar, did you think he was going to? What about Dean being Shea's husband? What do you think of Hayden's discovery at the end? Do you think Roman is going to be upset that Hayden traveled to Ohio because of Mack and didn't tell him? How do you think he is going to react to both of the news with Hayden's discovery and Mack's arrest? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

I walk into my house early Sunday evening after being on a delayed flight, dealing with morning sickness but at least Roman's first class seats kept me somewhat comfortable. I am still processing the fact that I am pregnant, at first I was pissed to be pregnant because right now in my career I am not ready to be pregnant, take time off to have the baby but slowly I am starting to accept the idea and slowly becoming happier about it. If I was truly trying to prevent a pregnancy I would have taken birth control pills or gotten the Mirena again. "I'm home!" I call out in the foyer as I lay my suitcase down.

"HAYDEN!" yells Kylynn as she comes running to me and bumps into me as she hugs me as I see Roman walking behind Nova.

I hug Ky back and say, "careful, Ky not so rough okay?"

"Okay, why?" she asks looking up at me with her beautiful blue grey eyes.

"I just have a stomach ache," I say, "I just need you to be careful okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"Hey, Nova," I say as I give her a hug. "How was your weekend with Dean and your mom?"

"Good," she says, "how was Ohio?"

"It was okay," I say as I smile at Roman but he doesn't smile back at me. I know he is pissed. I can see it on his face, maybe not as pissed as I was when I saw that positive pregnancy test all 10 of them to make sure I was really pregnant. "Hey, Baby," I say as I greet him with a soft quick kiss. "I'm home."

"Mack Ryan huh?" he asks.

"Please don't be upset. You know I couldn't tell you about it. If I could have told you I would have but you know that everything I do is confidential. I'm sorry."

"I just wish I knew," he says as we walk to the living room. "I don't like the idea that you're involved with this Mack nonsense again it nearly destroyed you the first time you had to deal with it and what if this brings back memories of what happened to you and you fall again like I said it nearly destroyed you before."

"I was also in my early 20's and lost and confused. Roman, everything will be all right. It's not going to make me regress what I want to happen is for him to finally be punished for his crimes. I want to make sure the victim gets the justice she deserves. And I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I had a really long weekend and I am not feeling well so I would really like to rest tonight so I can be in some type of decent shape for work tomorrow morning."

"I'll respect that but I just want to make sure you're okay. You're going to need to face Mack at some point again in your life and I want to make sure you're all right with that happening," he says with concern in his eyes. "You haven't seen him since college."

"Roman, I will be okay if I see Mack again. I have forgiven him and moved on with my life. So how was your night out with Dean?" I ask as we sit down on the couch. I place my legs up on his lap allowing him to massage my feet after he removes my shoes.

"Much needed night out. It was good. I had fun," he says. "I just wish you would have been here."

"Me too," I say letting out a breath. I'm not hiding my pregnancy from him it's just I am not ready to tell him the news. I have been thinking of ways to tell him the news and I want to make it special for him but mainly for us.

"So you're not feeling well?" he asks. "Is it that thing you get every month?"

"My period," I laugh wishing it was, "no," I begin to say.

"Her tummy hurts," says Ky. "She tell me to be careful."

"Stomach bug?" he asks.

"Something like that," I say, "it's like I swallowed a parasite," I say. "I can barely keep anything down."

"A parasite?" he asks, "do you need to go to the hospital, should I take you to the hospital?" I can hear the worry in his voice and see the concern in his eyes.

"No, I'm going to be okay," I say.

"All right, but I am going to take care of you and if you're not feeling any better tomorrow you are not going to work."

"I am going to work tomorrow," I say, "I am not missing a day because of stomach problems."

"We'll see," he says. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home," I smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says leaning down and kissing my lips softly. "So Mack's NFL career could be over pretty soon, he should have never gotten one in the first place he's a disgusting human being."

"I don't disagree with that but at least he didn't end up playing for the Saints," I say.

"I would NEVER allow that it's bad enough we have Jordan playing for us but I have to say he's not a bad player and without Mack's influence he's a pretty decent human being. He has a wife and a beautiful daughter so I am glad he grew up but I still don't like the guy."

"I know you don't," I say. "Look, I'm feeling really tired and I don't feel my best so I think I am going to call it a night. I'm going to bed."

"This early?" he asks, "I thought maybe we could do some taxes if you know what I mean," he says, "that's if you're good to go."

"Not tonight," I say. "I just want to rest up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiles. "Get some rest. I'll unpack for you and put everything in the laundry room and then I will take care of the laundry tomorrow while you're at work and the girls are at school."

"Sounds like a plan for me," I say with a smile. "I love you, good night."

"Good night, I love you too," he says with a smile before we share a soft kiss before I get up from the couch. I kiss the girls goodnight and make my way upstairs to the bedroom to try to get to sleep. The baby makes me sick in the middle of the night and early morning so I know it won't be long until I am in the bathroom but I at least want to try to get some sleep in.

 ***THE NEXT MORNING:**

I walk into work the next morning to be greeted by Chad holding a cup of hot tea for me since I have to limit my caffeine intake. "Good morning, Mrs. Reigns, rough night, you look like shit today," he says honestly with a smile of amusement on his face. I really didn't put a lot of effort into my clothes this morning just throwing on a simple black wrap dress and a pair of black heeled sandals while throwing my hair into a bun the best that I could.

I take my tea from him and say, "shut up, Chad it's not funny because I don't know what I am going to do now. I was not expecting to get pregnant now."

"I guess you're going to be a mom," he says, "I mean I know you didn't expect the pullout method to be successful."

"We've done it for years and I never got pregnant until now," I say, "so it was successful for some time."

"Well, that time was up and now you're pregnant, was he double dipping?" he asks.

"What the hell is double dipping?" I ask taking a sip of my tea.

"You know cumming and then going back in because that was your mistake right there. Sperm are still in the urethra after ejaculation so unless he urinates in between those little guys are still there ready to be released but then there's also a chance of that sperm being in precum, Hayden. You should have used birth control."

"I am aware of that now," I say, "and now I am pregnant."

"What did Roman say was he excited I know he's been on you about having a baby."

"He doesn't know yet," I say, "I haven't told him he just thinks I have a stomach bug. I plan to tell him in the next couple days. I'm just not sure how to tell him. I do want to make it special."

"I see," he says, "I did get you into see your gynecologist which was easier than trying to get you in to see your doctor. He couldn't see you until next week. Your gynecologist had one opening."

"Thanks, Chad," I say taking another sip of tea. "I didn't want to believe it."

"I'm sure you didn't how many tests?"

"10," I say, "I just thought that the result would change but that line kept getting darker each time and sooner each time. It is what it is and I am going to be a mom."

"You'll be a good one," he says. "I know you will."

"Thanks," I say.

"So that dirty scoundrel ass Mack was arrested for rape again, guess he never learns his lesson."

"You can't learn a lesson when you get off and face no real consequences when daddy pays to get you off for something you did. It won't happen again the victim will get the justice she deserves."

"I hope so but Mack seems like a repeat offender so you know there are more victims out there and things like this usually causes a ripple effect more women might come out that he raped them."

"That is what I am hoping for but they have to prove that he actually did rape them because one flaw could get this case thrown out the window."

"I know," he says. "by the way congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks," I smile, "it's going to be an adventure for sure." I place my hand on my stomach and smile it can't be too bad to have a baby. I have been helping Roman raise Nova and Ky for the last few years so it can't be too bad for me to have a baby. I think I can be a mother it's just with my work schedule and Roman's work schedule it's going to be tough to manage a baby in the middle of it. It's already kicking my ass making me so sick and keeping me up almost all night but I guess that's practice for when it cries all night long.

I manage to get some work done reaching out to some victims of crime I am working with and securing Shea to keep the kids tonight so that Roman and I can go out on a date for me to tell him I am pregnant or for me to cook his favorite meal and then tell him I am pregnant before I leave to go to my doctor's appointment. I already know what they are going to tell me when I get there. They are going to tell me I am pregnant. I walk into my doctor's office and check in with reception. They give me some paperwork to fill out while I wait to be called back to see the doctor and to be examined. I read over the paperwork filling out family history for both Roman and myself, describing my symptoms before I hear, "Hayden Reigns."

I stand up and make my way to the nurse handing her the paperwork I just finished filling out. "Just step up on the scale here," she says. I step up on the scale. "175," she says marking it down. "I just need you to pee in this cup for me," she says handing me a plastic cup with a blue lid on it along with a wet nap. I walk into the bathroom and pee in the cup for her. I wash my hands before I walk out of the bathroom handing her the cup. "Thank-you," she says before taking me to a room where she checks my blood pressure giving off a reading of 112/77. "Very good so what brings you in today?"

"Well, I took a few home pregnancy tests and they all came back positive, I missed my period and I have been very sick throwing up."

"And when was the date of your last period?" she asks.

"April 20," I say.

"Okay and are you on birth control?" she asks.

"No," I say.

"And how often are you feeling sick?" she asks.

"Every night from 11 until 8 in the morning," I say, "and then it eases up."

"All right, Dr. Cortez will be in shortly."

"Thank-you," I say before she walks out of the room with my urine.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door before Dr. Cortez walked into the room dressed in black dress pants and a grey blouse under her white coat. "Hello, Hayden," she says with a smile as she sanitizes her hands with a smile. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"So I hear you had some positive pregnancy tests," she smiles.

"Just 10," I say like it's no big deal.

"Well, testing your urine it came back positive so you are indeed pregnant. We will do a blood test too just to confirm the urine analysis. Your blood pressure is amazing considering you are pregnant and going by the date of your last period I would say you are about 5 ½ weeks nearly 6 weeks pregnant but once you get your internal ultrasound in a couple weeks we can give you a more accurate result. I have to ask you some questions and then I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay and then do the blood test."

"Okay," I nod.

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"I drink but I won't be for now and no I don't smoke."

"Good, do you drink coffee or tea?"

"I am obsessed with coffee," I say.

"You may want to cut back on your caffeine intake for the pregnancy. I am going to say limit it to a cup of caffeine a day."

"Okay," I reply before she goes on to ask me more questions about my history. She already knows about my aborting a couple years ago. She goes through telling me not to eat deli meat, uncooked meat which I would never do except for sushi which I also can't eat. She tells me to drink about 8 8oz glasses of water a day or 4 16 oz. bottles of water a day.

"All right, Hayden, I am going to do an ultrasound right now just to confirm the pregnancy and to make sure everything looks good with the baby," she says.

"All right," I say.

"I just need you to lay up here on the bed and unbutton your dress for me," she says. I undo my dress before I get up on the table while she prepares the ultrasound machine. I lay down exposing my stomach looking up at the ceiling. "This is probably going to be cold at first but it will get warmer." I nod as she puts a cold gel on my abdomen before she takes the Doppler over the gel moving it around. "And there it is," she says pointing to a little speck on the screen. "There's your baby."

"It doesn't even look like a baby," I say. "It's so tiny it's like a little bean," I say with tears in my eyes seeing our little creation on the screen.

"Of course it will get bigger over time but you are about 6 weeks pregnant," she says with a smile. "In fact I want you to set up an appointment two weeks from now to get a more accurate ultrasound to determine how far along you are and an accurate due date. At this time I would say you are due late January early February most likely February 1st," she says.

"Um as in a couple days before the superbowl?" I ask.

"I guess, I'm not up into the knowledge of football and the superbowl," she says.

"Yeah, the superbowl is February 3rd," I say we couldn't have possibly made a baby at a worse time than when we did. Roman is trying to get the Saints to the big game this season how is that going to work if I am due two days before the big game.

"That's just an estimation you will have a more accurate date in a couple weeks," she says, "so I wouldn't panic right now."

"Oh, I'm going to panic, my husband is going to panic he's a football coach and he's trying to get his team to the big game."

"And you could go early or you could go late," she says, "you never know I wouldn't worry about it. There is a baby coming when it wants to come. Maybe it will come before the big game, maybe it will come after but maybe if he or she decides it wants to be here on the day of the big game it's going to happen when it wants to come," she says.

"I know," I say letting out a breath. "Hopefully it's a boy that's all I can say."

She laughs and says, "that's already been determined you can have a test at 9 weeks to find out the sex or you can wait to your anatomy scan at 17-20 weeks or you could be surprised."

"I kind of want to be surprised," I say. "As for Roman I don't know."

"You have time to figure it out," she says. "Would you like me to print off some pictures for you?"

"Please," I say.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"It smells good in here," says Roman as he walks into the kitchen wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a neon green tank top. I can tell he's been working out in the gym trying to stay in shape. "What's the special occasion?" he asks coming up behind me as I am putting the finishing touches on dinner and wraps his arms around my waist.

"It is just a special night," I smile as I feel his lips on my neck.

"Mmm," he says, "what's so special about it that you sent the girls to Shea's for the night?"

"You'll find out," I smile as he nudges at my neck. "Roman," I say as I feel his teeth against my neck.

"We could skip dinner and just go to the bedroom if that's what you want," he says against my neck.

"Maybe we should eat first and I have a present for you too," I smile as the oven tells me that the garlic ciabatta bread is finished.

"Ooh, a present I can't wait, Baby," he says letting me go so I can get the bread out of the oven. "Do you want me to get the wine?" he asks.

"I'm not going to drink wine tonight not feeling up to it but you can have some wine."

"No, I will drink water too," he says as I pull the bread out. "It must be special you made me lasagna is this your Nonna's special recipe?"

"Sure is," I say as he gets the plates out of the cabinet for me to set the table for two. "Are your boobs getting bigger?" he asks me.

"I mean, I don't know, my boobs seem fine to me," I say nervously.

"Oh, they just look bigger," he says with a shrug.

"I don't know," I say as I put the bread into a basket before he carries it to the table while I carry the lasagna to the table. I cut us each out a piece and put it on our plates while he gets us each a glass of water before he takes a seat. "So how was your day today, what all did you do?"

"I did the laundry like I said I would do, I was working on some defensive plays and I went to work out at the gym," he says, "how was work today?"

"It was good. I had a couple meetings, had to send out some letters, I left a little bit early though because I needed to run some errands," I say.

"You left work to run errands? I am surprised."

"They had to be done," I say.

"All right are you okay, you have seemed a little distant and a little off since you came back from Ohio, is it being faced with the Mack stuff again? Are you thinking back to college?"

"No, it's not that. It's just I haven't been feeling that great. I am feeling off and I am dragging. I'm sorry, Baby," I reach for his hand across the table and take it into mine. "I don't want to be distant or mean to be distant. I know we only have a few weeks before you're back to football and all that craziness starts."

"I'm just worried about you. You went to Ohio as one person and you came back a different person almost like when you were dealing with the rape a few years ago. I just want to make sure that you are not feeling some type of way about Mack."

"Trust me, Mack is the least of my worries right now," I say, "so what do you think of the lasagna?"

"Amazing as always," he smiles. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Roman, I'm great," I say.

"Okay," but he doesn't sound too convinced that I am okay. "Hay, I'm just worried about you that's all," he says.

"You know what?"

"What?" he asks. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I was going to wait till after dinner to give you your present but I think I want to give it to you now," I say. I have to the poor man is driving himself crazy thinking something is wrong with me just the shock of being pregnant with our child that's the only thing that's wrong with me.

"Hay, I don't need a present, I want to talk to you to make sure you're okay," he says.

"Ro, trust me it has all your answers." I say before I get up from the table to get the gift I put together for him. I walk back into the kitchen with a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "Here you go," I say with a smile as I hand it to him.

"Hay, what is this?" he asks.

"A birthday present," I say, "Isn't your birthday coming up?" I smile.

"I guess so," he says, "you didn't need to get me a present though."

"Just open it," I say with a smile as I stand beside him.

I watch him tear the blue paper away and open the Nike shoe box. He picks up the Saints onesie and then the black and gold football. "Daddy, I can't wait to play with you," he reads. "Um," he says. I smile as he picks up the ultrasound picture from the doctor's office. "Holy shit! You're pregnant?" he asks with the biggest smile on his face.

"We're pregnant," I say with a smile. "I found out in Ohio and went to the doctor today and she confirmed it."

"Holy shit, we're having a baby! I can't believe it! Oh my God, I can't believe you're pregnant! I can't believe we're having a baby," he says as he stands up. "Come here," he says pulling me into his arms and picking me up. The joy on his face makes me tear up because I didn't have the same reaction when I found out, I was pissed but he is nothing but happy. "I love you, I love you so much," he says.

I smile, wrapping my arms around him, "I love you too, even though your pullout game is weak."

"Shut up," he says with a smile, "Finally a baby!" He kisses me softly and passionately with so much joy and love. "When are we due?"

"Um, about that," I say, "how committed are you to making it to the Super Bowl this year?" I ask.

"Pretty committed why?" he asks.

"Then you better tell our baby to come end of January or the week after the Super Bowl," I say, "because I am due February 1st, that's just an estimation but most likely around there."

"Oh shit," he says. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Almost like I wasn't expecting that second line on that test, we'll deal with it but at least we are having a baby that should make you happy."

"A boy I hope because I need a son," he says.

"That's your decision," I smile. "I love you, Baby." I kiss his lips softly and we forget about dinner as he carries me up to our bedroom where we spend the evening celebrating the news of the life we created together. I can't even be upset anymore creating life with the man I love the most in my life is everything it happened because it was supposed to happen when it did and I can't be happier especially when I see the joy on my husband's face.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman's reaction to Hayden working with Mack stuff again? Did you expect that from him? What did you think of Hayden's reaction to her pregnancy changing? Did you expect her to accept it so well? What about Roman's reaction to having a baby? And the baby being due around the Big Game could that cause problems if he can get his team to the game? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Over the next two weeks I have been on cloud 9 since Hayden told me I am going to be a daddy again. It was the greatest news I could have heard even though we weren't really trying to get pregnant it just happened and I'm happy that it did even if a possible superbowl appearance is in jeopardy with her being due at the beginning of February at the end of January which I am hoping is the most likely but we will find out later at our Ultrasound appointment today to see if everything is all right with the baby and how far along she is to get an accurate due date. I wish I could say the last two weeks have been just as great for Hayden but she has been having the worst morning sickness she could possibly have. She can barely keep anything down, I had to stop wearing my cologne that she used to love because the smell nauseates her now. She is in the bathroom most of the night throwing up until early morning where she tries to get some rest before work but she hasn't had much sleep in the last two weeks. I know she's already exhausted and with the pregnancy fatigue it's even worse. Hayden drags herself through the day at work, comes home tries to nap while I do everything I can to help out around the house doing laundry, cooking dinner and cleaning up around the house. We have chosen not to tell anyone she's pregnant just yet because we want to be safe and certain she doesn't miscarry we want to wait to announce it at 12 weeks which is considered the safe zone in pregnancy because a woman is least likely to miscarry after 12 weeks.

I just came back from dropping Nova off at school for her last full day of school before she moves up to the next grade and taking Kylynn to Shea's parents' house so they can keep an eye on her while we go to the doctor for our ultrasound. Hayden comes into the kitchen meeting me as I just walk in the door wearing a pair of distressed jeans, coral off the shoulder top and a pair of black Chucks with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. "Good morning, Beautiful," I say with a smile as she walks over to me and kisses my lips softly. "You look comfortable today. Are you not going to work today?"

"I'm going to work from home after I take a nice long nap. I just need a day at home," she says.

"I understand you did have a rough night last night," I say.

"The roughest," she says. "This baby does not like anything. I don't think I was this sick with the baby we aborted."

"I don't think so either," I say, "but we did abort it pretty quickly."

"But still this has been over 3 weeks of being this sick and this tired. I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you just take the whole day off work and you and me spend the day together? Nova is in school until 3 and Shea's parents have Ky for the day. You and me can have a day together how does that sound, we'll go out to eat, maybe see a movie, take a nap and have some hot sex."

"Yeah, sex is what got me in this position in the first place. I think we have a lot of hot sex."

"There's nothing wrong with that," I smile making her smile. "You are so beautiful," I say wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer to me.

"I think you're beautiful," she says with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips. "So do you want to just spend the day hanging out? You know what you're right I need a day to regroup and recharge so why not? Let's have a day together."

"That's what I was hoping to hear besides it won't be long until I have to go back to training and working with the team."

"Don't remind me and then you're going to be gone most of the pregnancy because I will be pregnant all through the football season. You're going to have all those weekend trips."

"I know," I say, "and I hate it but I have to do what I have to do."

"I know," she says resting her head against my chest. "It's life. Are you ever going to go for a head coaching position in the NFL or are you just happy with the Saints?"

"I love working for the Saints and I love coaching for them but if a head coaching position would become available I would probably apply for it. I mean after all my dream is to be a head coach in the NFL someday."

"That's a good plan but wouldn't we have to relocate? I mean we have everything finally figured out with Shea so she can get her visitation wouldn't she and Dean have to relocate too?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that," I say. "If the time comes we will all have to sit down and figure it out but yes a relocation is 100% possible if I coach outside of New Orleans."

"I love New Orleans though," she says. "What three teams would you love to coach for?" she asks.

"My top 3 teams would be the 49ers because I am a 49ers fan and have been all my life that's my top team but I would also love to head coach the Saints and Pittsburgh Steelers."

"The Steelers are in serious need of a new coach. I don't think Coach Tomlin is cutting it much longer and I think Big Ben needs to call it quits."

"I don't disagree," I say stroking her back. "Are you feeling better?"

"For now but it won't be long before I am sick again."

"I know, Baby Girl, I'm sorry," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"I would say it's not your fault but you did impregnate me so it kind of is your fault."

"I know, I know," I smile. "So are you ready for the appointment?"

"Yes, I'm ready," she says as I let go of her. I grab my keys and we walk out the door to my car. I open the car door for her before I get into the driver's side of the car allowing her to buckle her seatbelt before I start the car.

When we arrive at the hospital where they are doing Hayden's ultrasound we take an elevator up to the OB/GYN floor. Hayden checks in at the reception desk before taking a seat next to me in the waiting room. "It's been a while since I have gone through this," I say. "I'm kind of nervous about starting all over again."

"I'm nervous to do this for the first time. I don't know what kind of mother I am going to be but I'm nervous about it," she says.

"Hay, you do awesome with Nova and Ky, you're going to be just as awesome with our little guy."

"Or little girl," she corrects me making me smile.

"I need to have a son," I say. "I am outnumbered in our house. I need a son."

"Like I said that was ultimately your decision. I only carry the X chromosome but you have the X and the Y but I can tell you this the X chromosome usually travels faster than the Y so it could possibly be a girl."

"I will love another little girl just the same but I am praying for a boy," I say. I really need a son. I have nothing against having another little girl but I really would like to have a son because I am the only male in the house outnumbered by 3 females. A boy would semi-even things out.

"I don't care either way as long as it is healthy."

"Of course that is the most important thing," I say. "I just want the baby to be healthy."

"That's all I am worried about," she says.

"Do you have any names that you like for a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"I have two girl names that I have always loved," she says, "Lilyana or Lily for short and Arabella or Bella for short and for a boy I do like the name King or Cairo," she says. "What about you?"

"Of course you know I like the original names like Kylynn and Nova was original and unique when she was born then it got really popular for a girl I do like the name Liberty and the name Savannah but for a boy I do like the name King."

"I love Liberty! That's such a pretty name. I could roll with that but we have plenty of time to figure it out and I know we will have the perfect name picked out. Are we finding out the sex or are we waiting?"

"That's up to you, Hay. I am good either way."

"I kind of want to be surprised but that takes some fun away in planning and preparing for the baby. I have to think about it."

"All right," I say. "Shea and I never found out with either of the girls they were both a surprise. It was pretty fun to find out at birth."

"It does sound fun to not know and find out at birth."

"I didn't mind and planning wasn't that bad we got a lot of gifts for the girls after they were born. We did neutral themed nurseries and bought some unisex, gender neutral clothes. It wasn't bad."

"I think we should wait then."

"Me too," I agree with her just as we are called back to the room.

Hayden and I make it into the examination room for our ultrasound, the nurse gives Hayden a gown to put on for the sonogram before she leaves the room telling us that the doctor will be in shortly. "I'm nervous," says Hayden as she strips out of her jeans and putting the gown over her body.

"What are you nervous about?" I ask.

"It's just going to seem so much realer when I get this ultrasound. We'll see the baby and that means we are going to have a baby together."

"I think it was already real," I say with a smile of amusement.

"I know that, Smart Ass," she says, "I'm just saying it will be confirmed even though I had an ultrasound before this one seems different. Are you happy we are having a baby?"

"I'm ecstatic, it was the greatest news I got," I say.

"Even though I wasn't expecting it and was cursing your name when I took those tests I am feeling pretty happy about it because you and I created a life together and that's important to me. It was either a wedding night baby or a honeymoon baby."

"Well, either way it was an amazing night," I smile before there is a knock on the door before the doctor walks in. He introduces himself as Dr. Thomas and asks us how we are doing today as he sanitizes his hands before he has Hayden get up on the table.

"All right, today we are going to do an internal ultrasound," he begins. "This will help us get an accurate measurement of the baby and help us determine a more accurate due date. How far along did your doctor say you were?"

"They said that I was about 6 weeks along two weeks ago," says Hayden, "and that I was due between late January and early February possibly February 1st."

"Okay," he says as he prepares the machine, "we are going to get a good reading today. I just need you to put your feet up in the stirrups." Hayden does as he asks as he pulls a wand out that looks like a big penis before putting a condom on it. "This may be a little uncomfortable," he warns her.

"Okay," says Hayden before I take her hand as he inserts the wand into her vagina, Hayden winces in pain as he inserts it further.

"All right," he says moving the wand around and looks at the screen. "There we go," he says, "right here is your baby," he points to the screen.

"Roman, it looks like a real baby now, it has little hands and little legs. It's beautiful."

"So beautiful," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes. "We made that."

"We did," she says with a smile. "It's already so cute."

"It is," I smile.

"Everything is looking good with the baby," says Dr. Thomas, "and it's measuring to be about 8 weeks along. Actually," he says, "Both babies are looking good and both seem to be measuring to be 8 weeks."

"Wait," I say, "did you just say babies?"

"I did," he says, "it seems that you are having twins, see the other baby right here?" he asks.

"TWINS!" says Hayden pushing up on her elbows to get a better look, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, this isn't a time for a joke," I say.

"It's not a joke," he says, "you two are having twins, congratulations."

"Wow," I say.

"I have no words," says Hayden in complete shock, I think we are both in complete shock, I knew twins ran in my family but I don't know about Hayden's family. "How is that even possible?"

"Sometimes it just happens," he says, "do you have twins that run in your family either of you, maybe both of you?"

"Twins run in my family," I say.

"My Nonna is a twin," says Hayden.

"Then you hit the jackpot there," he says.

"This is crazy!" says Hayden, "I never expected this. Could that be why I am so sick?"

"It's very possible," he says. "And your levels are probably higher too which causes morning sickness so it is very possible."

"Twins, Roman, we're having twins."

"I heard," I say. "Talk about a surprise."

"Right," she says. "When am I due?"

"I would say you're due February 1st," he says.

"So Superbowl weekend," I say. "Well, this should be interesting."

"But sometimes twins come at least two weeks early but in rare cases they come closer to the due date it's a waiting game," he says, "but they look healthy and everything looks good."

"That's good to know," I say.

"And you'll come back for another ultrasound in about 4 weeks for your NT scan to check for any abnormalities."

"Okay," nods Hayden.

"And would you two like me to print off any pictures?"

"Please," says Hayden.

After Dr. Thomas prints off a few pictures for us I look at them as Hayden puts her jeans and underwear back on. It's clear as day that there are two babies inside of my wife. I'm still not over the shock of having twins because that's not what I expected to hear today. I was expecting only one baby but we're having two and if I am brushed up on my science because they are in the same sac it means that they are going to be identical which should be interesting. We schedule our appointment for our next ultrasound in about 4 weeks for them to check for any abnormalities next time is going to be tricky considering I will be training and running a training camp for the upcoming football season to get our players into some shape.

"So twins," I say as Hayden and I heading to have lunch at our favorite seafood place in New Orleans.

"Twins," she says, "I was not expecting that. I was nervous about having ONE baby but having two makes me even more nervous."

"Yeah, not what I was expecting to hear today but I am sure everything is going to be fine, and everything is going to work out you know after the shock wears off."

"I'm still dealing with the shock of being pregnant now I am even more shocked. I guess we need to come up with two names now instead of one and that's more things we need to buy."

"Yeah," I say, "when do you want to tell Nova and Ky they are going to get either baby sisters or baby brothers?"

"I don't know. I want to make it special for them though. I don't want to announce it to the family or anyone until I am at least 12 weeks just to make sure everything is okay with the babies. It would be tough to tell everyone now and then something happen then have to tell everyone that something happened. I did tell Chad though but he's the only person I plan on telling."

"I see," I say placing my hand on her thigh rubbing it softly as I drive. "You and I both know that Ky cannot keep a secret for 4 weeks but I do want to tell them first before we tell anyone."

"I'm good with that. I think they're going to be excited. They were excited to get their baby brother. They love Dean Jr. a lot. I hope they love our babies just as much."

"I'm sure they will," I say. "They're definitely going to be excited."

"I know," she smiles at me. "What do you think your mom is going to say when we tell her?"

"I think she's going to be pretty excited," I say. "She's been wanting a grandbaby from us for a while."

"We've only been married for nearly 2 months," she says.

"Even before we were married she was dropping hints. What do you think your parents are going to say?"

"I don't know hopefully they are happy," she says with a shrug as I continue to massage her thigh. "If they aren't happy that's their loss because I am happy about it. I wasn't 100% ready but obviously this is meant to be."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get too stressed with your case. I know Mack nearly destroyed you before. At this point with you being pregnant I don't think it's a good idea for you to take on this case because I know it's going to stress you out."

"Roman, I promise I will be fine. I won't stress myself out. I will be just fine."

"Okay," I say, "I just want you to be safe and healthy."

"I know because you're an awesome husband like that."

"I guess I am pretty awesome huh?" I ask with a smile before I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"So humble," she smiles.

"Baby, you know I haven't always been the most humble guy in the world but I think loving you and marrying you has actually humbled me. I am just accepting the compliment."

"Uh huh," she says making me smile. I have never regretted the day I cheated on my wife with her, never regretted that night I slept with her, never regretted falling in love with her, never regretted asking her to be wife and never regretted making her my wife. She has been everything for me the last 5 years and I will never go back and wish for a different life. She understands me in ways that Shea never could, she's been a big support system for me and I have never loved anyone more than I love Hayden. She is my everything and she always will be.

Hayden and I enjoyed a nice lunch together having shrimp, crab legs and crab cakes with salmon it hit the spot for both of us and I am glad that Hayden could keep the food down and not get nauseous. When we finished having lunch we went back to the house to spend some time alone before I have to pick up the girls. We walk in the door and I scoop her up in my arms, "What are you doing?"

"I am about to go make love to my hot and beautiful wife, the afternoon is young," I smile at her.

"No objection here," she says before I take off up the stairs to our master bedroom. I lay her down on our bed gently and kiss her lips softly as my hand slides up her shirt wandering its way up to her breast massaging it softly as I kiss her and she takes her hand through my hair. I softly kiss her neck before she sits up so I can take her shirt off exposing her black lace bra, kissing around her breasts, kissing them as they topple over the top of her bra, they're swollen and plump as I continue to massage them as I work my way down her body, kissing her slightly swollen stomach softly. I reach the top of her jeans and unbutton them, pulling them off her body before I kiss her inner thighs softly, kissing her through her lace underwear before I slide them off of her tossing them to the floor. I kiss her sex softly before I take my finger over her clit, rubbing it softly as my mouth engulfs her sex, taking my tongue inside of her, fucking her with my tongue. "Roman," she moans. "Don't stop," she says as I keep making love to her with my tongue, hitting the spot I know is her weakness, "fuck, Roman," she moans. "Keep going," she says throwing her head back into the pillow. I keep working the magic with my tongue, licking her softly and then faster. She cries out in pleasure as she hits her climax, her legs quake before her juices are on my tongue. I lick her and suck her till she's done before I stand up, slipping off my shirt tossing it to the floor and stepping out of my shorts removing my briefs stroking my erection before covering her body with mine. I tease her rubbing my cock along her clit before I sink into her, filling her as I take her lips kissing her softly as I begin making love to my wife. I groan as she tightens around me. I take my time making love to her, making my movements slow filling her as much as I can, making sure I hit every spot of her sex, she moans in my ear, "Don't stop Roman, keep going. I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I say as I keep moving, keep making love to her not wanting to stop. I feel her tightening around my cock, her thighs quivering, a cry of pleasure from her lips as she comes apart beneath me hitting her climax as I pick up my pace, my breathing heavier as I feel my cock getting thicker and fuller. I take her lips to mine, kissing her as I pour myself into her. Moving until I have emptied myself inside of her. "God, I love you, Hayden," I say laying down beside her.

"I love you too," she says cuddling up next to me. "I guess we better get in as much sex as we can before we have the twins because after that our sex life is going to drop."

"And we JUST got Ky to sleep in her bed," I say holding her in my arms, "but we'll manage it my favorite thing to do is make love to you as much as I can to keep you satisfied."

"Baby, no one can put it down like you, I will always be satisfied. I mean after all even after pulling out you still managed to get me pregnant with twins. I'm always satisfied."

"It's my job," I say kissing her lips softly and placing my hand on her stomach. "I guess this makes you my MILF," I smile.

"Shut up," she says.

"Make me," I say before her lips are on mine and I am on my back as she straddles me leading us into another love making session always my favorite part of the day.

 **A/N: So what did you think of the news Roman and Hayden found out at their ultrasound? What did you think of their reactions, what was your reaction? What team would you like to see Roman head coach? What name or names were your favorite out of the names they discussed for their baby? Should they wait for the babies to be born before they know their sex or do you think they should have a gender reveal for the babies? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 _The music is blaring from the sound system throughout the frat house some people are dancing, some people are making out in the corners of the room, numerous doors are shut and locked, many students are drinking alcohol from red solo cups, some students are chugging beer from kegs while others cheer them on. Many of the women or young college girls are wearing clothes that leave very little to the imagination. I look down at my own outfit; a pair of white distressed shorts that show off my full and thick thighs with a black lace crop top and a pair of black flip flops. I hold my own red solo cup in my hand as I look for my best friend Grace, walking through the party looking for her but I can't find her. I yell for her looking for her but I can't find her. I look everywhere but she is nowhere to be found._

 _I am on the street now and it's dark outside, I am alone with nothing but streetlights. I feel lost, scared, cold as I look around at my surroundings. I don't know where I am but I can hear the sound of the music from the frat house blasting out. I am alone until I hear a male voice behind me. "Hello, Hayden," says a voice so familiar to me I cringe. "You look beautiful," he says as his arms wrap around my waist. "I have something for you," he says handing me a solo cup. "Drink it," he coaches me. I'm frozen, I've lost my voice. "Go ahead," he says, "drink it." I shake my head refusing the drink. "Hayden, just drink it," he says. "Drink it," he says again. He takes the solo cup and puts it up to my lips. I have no choice to but drink it. I part my lips and suck it down. It's strong and burns on the way down my throat. "That's right," he says, "drink it." I do as he says and keep drinking the drink till the cup is empty. He tosses the cup to the street and turns me around. Blue eyes look at me appreciatively, eying me up and down my body. "Very nice," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "Hayden, we're going to have fun tonight," he says. I feel dizzy, the surrounding around me start to spin. I lose my balance and Mack Ryan the Georgia Tech football star catches me. "I've got you, Hayden. I should get you home," he says. I nod and walk with him unsteady on my feet._

 _I don't end up at my apartment, I end up in a dorm room alone with Mack. My head is fuzzy, it feels heavy I can barely keep my eyes open. I feel weak as I realize I am naked in a bed that's not my own. "No," I say finally getting my voice back as I feel Mack's hands on me. "No," I say but he shushes me and continues touching my body everywhere, all over my breasts, his mouth on me. I try to fight him but I can't. I'm too weak, too out of it I know I didn't drink this much. "Mack," I say as I feel him part my legs._

 _"Hayden, it's okay, I'm going to make you feel good. I'm going to make you feel better than Professor Reigns," he says before his mouth is on my sex, his tongue all over it licking it softly, licking and sucking it. I try to push his head away but a pair of hands pull my arms back holding them down as Mack continues, he doesn't stop until I lose myself against my will, my body betrays me. I don't want this, I never wanted this. I never asked for this. Mack's assault keeps going on for hours, I'm barely conscious. I have dicks near my face, forced into my mouth, I have Mack raping me over and over again no matter how many times I tell him to stop. He keeps going, keeps moving until he finishes himself in me. I think it's over before more football players start their assault, I hear Grace screaming beside me. I want to help her but I can't. I can't do anything as the darkness closes in on me._

I wake up in a cold sweat stifling a scream as Roman sleeps peacefully next to me, I try to catch my breath as I look around the room trying to gather my surroundings. I sit up tears burning my eyes as I feel Roman stirring beside me. "Hayden, are you okay?" he asks with sleep in his voice. I ignore him as I feel the vomit rising in my throat. I run to the master bathroom turning on the light and heaving over the toilet, vomiting into the toilet from the nightmare and from the two babies inside of me. I can't stop it seems as the memory of the night burns in my mind. I sit off to the side of the toilet with my back against the cold tub with my head in my hands as I begin to sob thinking back to that night. Roman knocks on the door, "Hay, are you okay? Is everything all right?" I can't get my words out as I cry on the bathroom floor. "Hayden, are you okay?" he asks and I can hear the panic in his voice and the concern.

"I will be right out," I manage to say before I go back to sobbing and being sick. I place my hand on my stomach. "I promise, Babies I am not always such a mess. I promise," I say to our babies.

I clean myself up splashing water on my face before I walk out to the bedroom. Roman has the bedside lamp on and he's sitting up in bed with the covers covering him from the waist down while his chest is exposed. I walk to him and climb into bed beside him. "Everything okay?" he asks.

"I'm okay," I say. "You don't have to worry," I snuggle up to him wrapping my arm around his torso and resting my head on his chest.

"Okay," he says kissing the top of my head as he wraps me in his arms. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Hayden, it's 3 in the morning I was sleeping until my wife ran out of our bed," he says.

"Right," I smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he says. "You have to be up for work in a couple hours. You should get some sleep."

"I know," I say. "I'm going to try."

"All right," he says as we let go of each other to lay down. I snuggle up to him as he reaching over to turn the light off. He kisses the top of my head softly as he strokes my arm as I close my eyes trying not to relive the nightmare that woke me from my sleep.

Later that morning I go to work after only getting a couple hours of sleep because once I woke up from my nightmare I was too scared to go back to sleep because every time I closed my eyes I would see Mack. I didn't want to relive the nightmare so I just laid in bed staring at the wall as Roman slept beside me until my alarm went off. I showered, had breakfast with the girls and Roman before I left for the day not really speaking with Roman that morning which is unusual for both of us not to talk much in the morning. "It looks like you had another rough night," says Chad.

"You don't even want to know," I say as we walk into my office.

"Sick again?"

"Usually the babies do keep me awake but it wasn't the babies this time," I say. He starts laughing. "What is so funny?" I ask.

"The fact you were trying not to get pregnant with the pullout method and then you ended up pregnant with twins," he says.

"Hilarious," I say with a smile. "I'm warming up to the idea I was excited to be having one baby but I'm warming up to having twins. I think it's going to be an interesting adventure."

"I'm sure it is, you must have some really fertile eggs, Fertile Myrtle," he says.

"I guess so but the egg split so only one egg was fertilized it just split," I say.

"How did Roman take it? Did he faint?"

"No he thought the doctor was joking at first but he seemed pretty happy with himself and his abilities. I am surprised I didn't faint. I felt like I was going to it was a big shock but I'm handling it and I can't wait to meet them."

"I bet," he says. "So are you going to take time off after you have them or no?" he asks, "because with the money Roman is bringing in you really don't have to work."

"I don't have to work but Roman knows how much I love working so I am not going to stop after the babies are born. I'm probably going to take about 8-12 weeks off but I'll be back. I love what I do and I love helping people," I say.

"Like facing your past rape by helping someone else that was raped by the same man?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess," I say. "Bayley deserves some justice for what Mack did to her."

"You deserved some justice too but I am worried about you taking this case. I'm talking to you as your best friend not your assistance I am really worried about you taking this case. I don't want you to get memories of what happened to you and fall back on it. I also don't want your personal issues getting in the way of the case. I know you want justice for Bayley we all do but I also don't want to see you push too hard," he says.

"Have you been talking to Roman?" I ask, "because he thinks I should drop it. He says it's too much for me."

"I don't disagree with him, Baby Girl," he says. "I think you're in over your head here and I think that you're going to regress back into the girl you were in college after it happened. Rape is serious, Hayden, and it can cause you to regress back to what you once felt. I don't want you to be looking at her details and then reliving your own details."

"It's too late for that," I say honestly. "I had a nightmare last night. I relived my rape in my sleep. It was horrible back then I couldn't remember the details but in my dream they were vivid."

"Oh, Hayden," he says pulling me in for a hug. I wrap my arms around him hugging him back as I feel the tears burning my eyes.

"It was terrible, I could feel everything and his face it haunts me. I thought that I was over it. I thought I could do this but I'm starting to think maybe it's too much but Bayley is depending on me to help her and I don't just want to leave her hanging."

"I think it's weird she came all the way to you from Ohio for help," he says.

"I don't know," I cry on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Chad."

"I think you need to think about it and need to decide if this is what you really want to do. I know you want to help Bayley but is this good for you, is it worth the nightmares and reliving it?"

"I don't know, Chad, I really don't know. Please don't tell Roman."

"Hayden, you know I don't like keeping these things from Roman if you're having nightmares you need to tell him, he needs to know," he says.

"I know but I'm not ready to tell him yet I need to decide what I want to do. I don't want to let Bayley down but I'm not ready to face my past again," I say as we break our embrace.

"Have you ever really faced it? Have you really ever talked about it?" he asks as we take a seat on the couch in my office.

"I tried to drink it away," I say, "I talked to a therapist once or twice about my feelings on it but like I said back then I didn't really remember all the details but now I do," I say.

"It probably wouldn't hurt for you to talk to a therapist again and it wouldn't hurt for you to talk to Roman too and let him know what's going on," he says.

"A therapist might be a good idea but talking to Roman may not he's going to tell me to drop the case. We're pregnant he's not going to want the added stress on me."

"Because that's what good husbands do," he says, "Roman cares about you and loves you so much. Of course he's not going to want the added stress on you. He doesn't want to see you become a victim of your past again as much as I don't want to see that as well. I think you should drop the case."

"I know," I say letting out a breath.

"And I know you want to help Bayley but you need to help yourself for those babies and yourself."

"I know but I don't want to let her down. I don't want her to be like me and years later regret not fighting harder." I say. "I want to see Mack get everything he deserves."

"For you or for her?" he asks.

"For both of us," I say honestly. "He got away with raping me and I am sure there were other victims. If he gets away this time he's going to keep doing it and keep believing he's untouchable. I have to do this for both of us. I'm willing to face my past so that he can get what he deserves."

"All right," he says, "but promise me that if it gets to be too much that you will drop the case."

"I promise," I say with a smile. "Thank-you for being the best friend ever!"

"You're welcome. I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too," I say before I give him a hug, "and that's why you're going to be the Godfather of our babies."

"That's an amazing honor," he smiles. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say making a note to talk to Roman about that later today since we haven't really discussed making anyone Godparents of our babies yet. I'm sure he won't mind but then again I don't know what he's planning.

 **ROMAN:**

"How's everything going in the Reigns' house?" asks my best friend Dean as we are sitting outside on his porch drinking a beer.

"Interesting," I say, "I mean Hayden is pregnant."

"That was fast congratulations," he says with a pat on my back. "How does it feel knowing you're going to be a father again?"

"I'm excited. I've wanted this for a while and I was surprised when she told me the news."

"How is she handling it?" he asks.

"I think she's happy about it. I know she's letting it digest and the fact we're having twins was another shock."

"Damn, when you get the job done you really get the job done," he says with a smile. "When are they due?" he asks.

"February 1st," I say.

"Oooh, superbowl weekend, how's that going to work out?" he asks.

"My team has to get there first then I'll worry about it," I say. "But whatever team that is I don't know."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean that the Steelers head coach got fired today and they are looking for a replacement for him. They called me earlier asking if I could go to Pittsburgh to interview for the job and of course I am going to go. I mean it is a head coaching job something that I have dreamed of doing."

"Have you told Hayden yet?" he asks.

"Nope, I thought about buttering her up because if I get this job that means that we will have to locate to Pittsburgh before training camp."

"Wow," he says, "Hayden is going to have a fit."

"I know," I say, "but this is everything I have ever wanted in my life." I take a swig of my beer, "and then I will have to talk to Shea about it and the possibility of relocating to Pittsburgh."

"I see," he says, "Shea isn't going to be happy."

"I'm getting that no one will be happy with a move but I have to do what I need to do."

"I understand," he says. "At least they are interested in you."

"I know," I say, "but I don't know if I am ready to uproot our lives for a move to Pittsburgh. I know Hayden loves this warm weather but in Pittsburgh the winters are going to be rough."

"Yeah they are," he says. "Have you ever dealt with a real winter before with blizzards?"

"Not really I grew up in Pensacola and went to Georgia now here in Louisiana."

"You'll be in for a surprise," he says, "so have you told Nova and Ky that they are going to get little brothers or sisters or one of each?"

"We haven't really told anyone. Hayden is waiting till she's 12 weeks along before we tell anyone because she wants to make sure everything is good with them. I want to tell my mom she's going to be excited for some grandchildren."

"Shea waited till she was 12 weeks too," he says. "I guess that's the safe zone. Are you going to find out the sex?"

"I want to but I don't know if Hayden does. I'm fine with anything. I think it's better we find out since we are having twins. I could really use some boys. I love Nova and Ky but I want sons."

"Hopefully that's what you get," he says, "but you could end up with a house full of girls."

"Don't joke about that," I say. "I can't even think about all the drama that would unfold. I would love to have a couple sons to play football and baseball. Nova and Ky aren't into any of that. They love their gymnastics and cheerleading."

"I hear you," he says, "and those hairbows."

"I know, I am over those bows but they love them. I love my girls though."

"They are pretty great," he says.

"Well, I have some buttering up to do with Hayden. I need to cook her dinner tonight so I can tell her the news."

"Good luck with that," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

I spend the afternoon going to the grocery store to pick up things to cook Hayden for dinner. I wish we had an Island grocery store in New Orleans like we did in Pensacola it would have made my trip a lot easier to find everything I need for our dinner. I decided to cook Shoyu chicken Hawaiian style with island fried rice with grilled pineapple for dinner. Hayden enjoys a lot of Island foods since she tried my mom's Samoan food when we went to Florida for a visit. It is one of her favorite meals. I watch the girls playing out in the backyard on the trampoline while I cook on the grill as Hayden walks out onto the patio. "You're cooking dinner?" she asks.

"Yeah," I smile as she comes to me. I wrap one arm around her waist. She's starting to show that she's pregnant already. I guess that's what happens when it's twins. I place my hand on her stomach. "You're starting to show."

"I know, I don't think I am going to keep it hidden much longer," she says. "Want to make an announcement tonight on Facebook or Instagram?"

"I think we can wait but we definitely should tell our girls and I want to tell my mom first because if we announce it on social media before we tell her she's going to be upset."

"Okay," she says. "So what are you making?"

"Shoyu chicken, grilled pineapple and island fried rice," I answer her.

"Mmm, sounds delicious," she says. "I need to get out of these heels and change into more comfortable clothes. I'll be back."

"All right, Baby," I say before kissing her lips softly letting her go to change while I finish the dinner. My phone begins to buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see it is my mom calling she couldn't have chosen a better time to call. "Hey, Mom," I say answering the phone as I cook.

"Hey, Roman," she says, "so how is the married life going?" she asks.

"It's going pretty good," I say with a smile. "I'm enjoying it. It's definitely different with Hayden than with Shea that's for sure."

"That's because Hayden is different than Shea and Hayden calls you out on your shit. I like her. She's been good for you."

"That she does," I smile, "and yeah she's been the best thing to happen to me. I'm pretty happy with her."

"I'm glad to hear that," she says as Hayden comes back out on the patio dressed in a pair of black leggings and a coral tank top that really shows her growing stomach. I smile as she takes a seat at the table. She's beautiful and I realize how lucky I am to have her in my life.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing I just wanted to check in on my son to see how he was doing and his new wife."

"Doing pretty good here," I smile as Hayden looks at me with her dark brown eyes through her thick eyelashes. "In fact, Hayden and I have some news for you."

"What is it?" she asks as I put the phone on speaker.

"Well, Hayden is pregnant," I say with a smile and my mom starts screaming on the other end in excitement. "We're having twins in February!" Hayden and I smile at each other over my mom's excitement.

"TWINS! I am excited for you both! I haven't had a grandchild in a long time. I'm excited. I'm going to come visit as soon as they are born. Congratulations!" she says.

"Thank-you," we say together.

"Hayden, how are you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm having some morning sickness but I am feeling all right," she smiles.

"Well, we'll have to get together to plan your baby shower and make arrangements for me to come visit so we can go shopping and plan on a nursery for the babies," she says.

"That sounds great," says Hayden with a smile. "Just give me a call later and we can talk about it."

"Okay," she says. "I'm going to let you go, Bye Hayden."

"Bye," she says.

"Bye, Roman," she says.

"Bye," I say before cutting the call. "Well, she's happy."

"She definitely is. I hope my mom is just as excited but since these are their first grandchildren they might be excited if not I don't really care."

"I know," I say as I take the chicken off the grill. "Are you happy about being pregnant?"

"I'm not upset about it like I was. I mean if I didn't really want to get pregnant I would have been more careful but I'm happy about it and I can't wait to meet them and I can't wait to make you a daddy again." I smile at her and kiss her lips softly before I lay the chicken on the picnic table. "You're happy right?"

"Ecstatic but I have to tell you something," I say.

"All right," she says, "what's up?"

"I got a phone call this morning," I say.

"All right," she says cautiously. "About?"

"Well, remember when we were talking a couple days ago about me possibly being a head coach someday?"

"Yeah," she says.

"Well, Steelers fired their head coach so they are looking for a replacement for him. They gave me a call and are interested in giving me the job, I just need to go for an interview."

"So Pittsburgh?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "I'm not fond of leaving the south either but this is my dream and I will take any head coaching job that I can. It's more money."

"Does money matter?" she asks.

"Not really but achieving my dream does," I say, "so I'm going to fly up to Pittsburgh tomorrow to interview for this job."

"Tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes, tomorrow what's wrong with tomorrow?" I ask.

"Your daughter graduates up to the next class at preschool tomorrow," she says.

"Shit, I forgot about that but I can't miss this interview. I need to go maybe you could facebook it live or facetime me in tomorrow?"

"Roman," she says, "this is important to Ky and you know Shea is going to give shit if you miss this."

"Shea will understand, this is my dream, Hayden," I say.

"And Ky is your daughter and this is a big milestone for her she finished her first year of preschool."

"I know it's important but it's not like she's graduating from preschool it's just up to K-4," I say, "so it's not really that big of a deal."

"And there he is the asshole Roman I have been warned about," she says. "Is that what is going to happen with our kids? You're just going to blow them off for something that's important for you?"

"Why are you getting so upset, this is my dream, Hayden."

"Right, awesome, I hope you get it. I hope you become a head coach but I hope you don't lose sight of your priorities," she says standing up. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go lay down. I'm not feeling well."

"Hayden," I call after her but she keeps walking. "Damn it!" I say. I am torn between blowing off this interview for my daughter's preschool graduation but this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Kylynn doesn't graduate from preschool until next year so it's not like she completely finished it I can't miss this interview but I can't miss this preschool thing either.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? What did you think of Hayden's nightmare? Why is she suddenly remembering the details of her rape? Do you agree with Chad she needs to see a therapist again and talk to Roman? Should she drop the case or keep going with it so that Mack gets what he deserves? What do you think about Roman getting an interview to be a head coach for the Steelers? Do you think Hayden really wants to move to Pittsburgh if he gets the job? What did you think of Roman's mom's reaction to the pregnancy? How do you think they should announce it? Should Roman blow off the interview for Kylynn's graduation or should he blow off the graduation for the interview? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Are you still pissed at me?" asks Roman as he comes into our bedroom and I can smell the aroma of his Island food in the air. I smile as I close up my lap top and place it on the bedside table beside me.

"I'm not pissed at you," I say, "just disappointed in you for thinking it's okay to blow off your daughter's preschool graduation. I know that you're excited about this head coaching job and I know that this has been your dream. You can't just reschedule your interview for another day and time?" I ask.

"I wish that I could but I can't. I'm sad that I am missing Ky's graduation ceremony but I will make it up to her," he says. "Are you hungry?" he asks taking a seat on the bed with a plate of food in his hand.

"Starving," I say placing my hand on my stomach. "They make me hungry and sick," I smile.

"I figured," he says with a smile before he hands me a plate of food that he made.

"Thank-you," I say, "so I guess I should apologize to you. I didn't mean to call you an asshole, you're far from an asshole at least with me anyway. I mean you are an asshole to other people just not to me and I shouldn't have called you that. I am sorry. This is not how I want our marriage to be," I say as I start to eat some rice.

"I agree," he says. "I went through a marriage where we nagged and fought with each other nearly every day over the littlest things that caused big reactions. I'm not saying we won't fight because I am sure we are going to have a few fights along the way because no marriage is perfect. We're not always going to agree and that's okay but name calling is a big no no for me, I would never call you a bitch or anything derogatory and I would like the same respect from you not to call me an asshole, Hayden. Have I ever been an asshole to you?"

"No," I say, "and I apologized to you for calling you an asshole I'm sorry for the fight I hate fighting and I don't want to fight with you. If anything you have been the best thing in my life. You gave so much up to be with me including your jobs as a professor and Georgia Tech's football coach. I know how much it all meant to you and you gave up your marriage for me so that we could be together. I love you, Roman and I am sorry."

"I accept," he smiles, "but I think you should know that you mean far more to me than any job in the world. You're my greatest job, keeping you happy, loved and satisfied."

"I love you, and this food is amazing!" I say with a smile.

"I love you too," he says leaning over and kissing my cheek. "I knew you wouldn't want to pass this up."

"Never," I smile, "so when do you have to leave for Pittsburgh?"

"Tomorrow morning, I have a 6 am flight out so it's going to be an early morning and then I won't be back until later tomorrow night. I feel bad missing Ky's graduation but what can I do?"

"I know," I say. "I could Facetime you in on the graduation or I could record it for you and send it to you through a text so you wouldn't really miss it."

"Can you facetime me in? I would say to record it but if you facetime me in it will be like I am there when I am not and I will be watching it with you."

"I can," I say, "you know Shea is going to have your ass for this and what happens if you do get this coaching job? We would have to relocate to Pittsburgh and what about Shea and Dean? Do you think they would be willing to relocate?"

"I don't know. I would have to talk to Shea about that," he says.

"You going to buy her a new house to convince her?" I ask, "it worked last time to get her to move here."

"I'll do what it takes," he says causing me to shake my head. "We'll figure it out. I just need to get the job first. It's not my dream team but it's a team in the NFL which is enough for me. I've worked hard to get here," he says. "I wish I could have played football in the NFL but life had other plans for me."

"Life does that," I say with a smile. "I wasn't planning on being a victim advocate but life happened differently and I am happy with my job."

"I'm glad," he smiles as I finish my food. "You're done already?"

"I am eating for three," I smile, "so yeah." He takes my plate from me and places it beside him on the bedside table. "I'm getting so fat."

He places his hands on my stomach and says, "you're not fat you're pregnant and pregnancy is beautiful because you are carrying a life in our case two lives inside of you that we created from our love together." He kisses my stomach making me smile.

"So I know you didn't want any more kids with Shea and you were upset that she even got pregnant so why are you so excited that you and me are having babies? What changed?"

"Hayden," he says rubbing my stomach, "everything with you has always been different. I was upset when Shea got pregnant because I feel like she tricked me she forgot her birth control, she knew that an antibiotic would interfere with her birth control. It's not like we didn't know what we were getting into when you removed your birth control. We knew we were risking it and it happened. I'm excited because everything is different with you it always has been."

"I see," I say with a smile. "So are we good?" I ask.

"I guess we are good," he says, "I mean you apologized and we came up with a solution so I think we are good."

"Good," I say rubbing his chest through his shirt. "I don't want to fight when you're leaving."

"I don't either, so you really think I am an asshole?" he asks with a smile as his hand slides under my tank top to my breast. I let out a soft moan as he squeezes it softly.

"Not to me," I say, "but I have seen the asshole in you come out to other people which I love. Just like I know you're going to get that coaching job tomorrow, because you love the game and you're a tough coach. You always have been."

"Except at Georgia Tech, if I was a better coach my players wouldn't be raping women and grown into being a rapist," he says, "I can't believe Mack didn't learn his lesson the first time."

"I don't want to talk about Mack. I'm tired of Mack," I say. "He's a disgrace to society and he's going to get what he finally deserves. There have to be more victims out there. Victims that are scared to come out but honestly after everything I went through with Mack I would be scared to report a rape. You realize in the state of Alabama I would have been arrested because he was found not guilty and that would be considered a false rape allegation. And if they had changed the laws in Georgia back then I would have been a felon for aborting my rapist's child? What kind of laws are these for women, just a bunch of men trying to control a woman's body. It's disgusting. I prefer to make my own choices for my body. I have never regretted that abortion a day in my life."

"I never have either, you weren't ready for a child back then and I certainly wasn't ready for a child and we didn't know who the father was. You were already going through emotional turmoil I couldn't imagine you being forced to carry that baby for 40 weeks. Everyone deserves a choice."

"Agreed," I say, "so it's not late are the girls in bed?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

"We've got some time for alone time," I smile as I wrap my hand around his neck pulling him toward my lips and kissing him softly. "I want control tonight," I smile.

"I'm all yours," he smiles as he sits up removing his shirt as I do the same with my tank top. "I always am." He lays back on the bed with his arms behind his head as I straddle him. Kissing his neck softly, leading a soft trail of kisses down his body for his age he's in amazing shape and you would never be able to tell that he's about 12 years older than me, for being a dad of 4, on his second marriage and about to be 37 years old he's in shape and hot for his age. I love him so much. I hate fighting with him and I hate that I let my temper get the best of me sometimes especially since we went through a lot to be where we are today, he gave up a lot to be with me including his jobs and his marriage. He took a risk to be with me, and there is always a risk in love and this risk was worth everything for our happiness together. I smile up at him as I kiss around his navel and reach the waist band of his basketball shorts. I pull the elastic waistband down exposing his black briefs, holding his erection back. I stroke him through the fabric of his briefs knowing he wants me as much as I want and need him. He lets out a soft moan as I stroke the fabric, I free him with a soft slide of his briefs, his erection full and thick curving up toward his navel. I lick my lips at the sight of him. I lick my hand before I start to stroke him. "Hayden," he breathes. "Take it," he says, "suck me."

"Is that what you want?" I ask.

"It's everything that I want," he says making me smile. The tip of his penis leaking precum. I take my tongue over it licking it softly as he moans. I wrap my lips around the tip of his penis, sucking softly as he groans, taking more of him in my mouth, sucking him harder and deeper. His hands in my hair as I suck him, "yes, like that keep going, Hayden," he says as I suck harder, making love to him with my mouth. "It feels good," he says. "Keep going," he pleads as I continue sucking him, my lips tight around his cock. I live to please him like this, bringing him such pleasure it is the favorite part of my day, seeing the pleasure on his face as my mouth makes love to him, his grunts, groans and moans of appreciation. "I'm going to cum," he says and I know he's close. I remove my mouth from him, stroking him with my hand until he cums, his penis throbbing and squirting out the seed that once filled me to create our children together. The heat of his release on my hand and on his abs, his cock soaked with his semen as I stand up removing my leggings and my red laced underwear. I wipe his semen on my thigh before I straddle him, his cock between my legs. I position it at the opening of my sex before I sink down onto it, taking every inch, we moan together as he fills me. His hands on my hips as I start to move, making love to him hard and fast, "Hayden," he groans.

"Roman," I say as I take every inch, riding him up and down bracing myself on his firm chest as I move, his fingertips dig into my flesh. Every sensitive spot of my sex hit by the length of his cock, the passion and pleasure ripping through me, tearing through me, I flex my fingertips into the flesh of his pecs as I come apart, hitting my release crying out, "ROMAN! GOD I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too," he says before he flips me over onto the bed so he's on top, thrusting into me deep and hard, his balls slapping against my ass as he thrusts faster and harder. "Hayden," he says, his lips capture mine as he comes apart, filling me with his seed, I kiss him back as I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him to me as he finishes his release. "I think we are okay," he smiles down at me.

"Better than okay," I smile back as I rub his back softly. "Your birthday is coming up, what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Just be with you and the girls," he says as we haven't separated ourselves. "I'm an old man. It doesn't matter what we do."

"Okay," I smile. He kisses my lips softly before he reluctantly separates us as he gets out of bed. I roll over and watch him walk into the master bathroom enjoying the sight of my man. He comes back out a few minutes later and scoops me up out of the bed. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"We're going to take a bath," he smiles at me as he carries me into the bathroom. He places me into the hot water of the tub that's filling up with bubbles before he climbs in behind me, pulling me to him, holding me as the water covers our bodies. "You're so beautiful," he whispers in my ear. "I'm glad we have forever together."

"Me too," I say leaning back on his chest. "Your mom is so happy that we are having babies."

"I know," he smiles. "I think the girls are going to be just as happy. I want to tell them when I come back from Pittsburgh and I think you should tell your parents so that if you want to make an announcement on social media they aren't blindsided."

"Yeah," I say. "I thought of a new girl name."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, "what is it?"

"Harlow," I say. "I like the name Harlow for a girl."

"It's pretty," he says kissing my neck softly. "We've got time to talk about names."

"Yeah," I say. "Thank-you," I say.

"For what?" he asks.

"Getting me pregnant and creating life with me. I know I was upset at first but I'm happy. I am truly happy that we were able to create life together from our love so thank-you."

"You're welcome."

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

I walk into the fellowship hall of the church that we send Kylynn to preschool at to see a bunch of other parents have arrived. I carry the bouquet of flowers for her and the candy lei that Roman had made for her as I look for Shea. I see her waving at me and make my way to the second row seat she found. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says greeting me with a hug. "No Roman?"

"He had to go to Pittsburgh today," I say. "I'm sorry, he won't be back until later tonight."

"Typical Roman," she says as we take a seat together. "I see nothing has changed."

"I mean I don't think that's fair to say it was a last minute engagement that he couldn't miss," I say. "He wanted to be here and I am going to facetime him in so he doesn't completely miss it."

"Is that the bullshit he fed you? You know telling you that he wanted to be here but he couldn't be?"

"I don't think it's bullshit, Shea. It was a really important reason he went to Pittsburgh," I say, "and it's not fair to him for you to talk about him behind his back."

"Hayden, I will say this all to his face and you know that I will. Nothing ever stopped me before," she says, "I was married to him at one point this is the beginning, Hayden. He is married to football above anything else that includes you, the kids and the baby you're pregnant with," she says. "You'll see you will always sit in the backseat when it comes to football. I lived that life so I know. He was obsessed with football when he played it and that didn't change when he started to coach. He is never going to be around. You live this fairytale life with him and soon you're going to realize that nothing is more important to him than football which is why he isn't here because football is more important than his daughter. I know this unexpected trip to Pittsburgh is football related."

"You're not married to him anymore I am so you don't need to worry about why he went to Pittsburgh, he had to go to Pittsburgh and it couldn't wait. I know how obsessed he is with football, I know that during football season we live like strangers but he always makes up for it on the offseason. He's an amazing husband and he's an amazing father. I wouldn't discredit him for that. He loves his girls and I know he's going to love the BABIES we are having."

"So you are pregnant," she says. "Congratulations. Let me know how life goes when he's always traveling and you are stuck at home with the kids."

"Doesn't Dean travel leaving you alone with the baby a majority of the time? At least Roman has an off season Dean doesn't," I say, "can we stop talking about Roman and his faults. Despite the faults he may have he does have some good points. He's not a bad guy just passionate about what he loves and he's just as passionate about me and the girls. I don't want to talk about him. He'll be back later tonight."

"All right," she says, "but congratulations on being pregnant. Were you planning on getting pregnant this soon after being married?"

"Not really but it happened and I am happy and excited. I am just praying for boys," I say with a smile. "The estrogen in the house is too strong."

"He does deserve a son," she says. "I am happy for you. I just hope that Roman can be a better father to them than he is to the girls. He missed so much."

"I think he's an amazing father to Nova and Ky," I say.

"Now but before he wasn't and he didn't even want them. How's he handling the pregnancy?"

"Honestly he was more excited than I was," I say. "He is really happy about it."

"That's good," she says before Ky's preschool teacher comes up to start the program. I pull out my cellphone and facetime Roman in so that he can watch the program while being in Pittsburgh. I understand what Shea is saying about Roman's commitment to football and his family but they also had a very explosive marriage what we have is much different. I turn the phone so that Roman can watch Ky walk out with her pre-k class and then so that he can watch her perform their two songs before she gets her preschool certificate. It's not ideal but it's a solution to an issue. He could have missed the graduation all together but he didn't which matters. He was there when he couldn't be physically so it wasn't fair for Shea to say that he loves football more than he loves his kids.

 **Later that Night:**

 _I am in my kitchen cooking dinner when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I think it's Roman at first but the cologne is not his, the smell is familiar but I can't place it. "Hayden," says the male voice and I cringe as Mack whispers into my ear. "You look beautiful. Just as beautiful as you did a few years ago but even hotter now, your breasts are so amazing," he says as his hands find my breasts squeezing them softly._

 _"Mack, no," I say as I turn to face him seeing his cold eyes looking at me with lust. He smirks at me. "How did you get in here?"_

 _"The door was unlocked," he says with a smile, his hands sliding down my body, squeezing my ass, "and this ass. I have always loved this ass. It's perfect," he says._

 _"Mack, get out, don't touch me." I yell._

 _"Don't be like that, where's your husband, Hayden? Is he out of town again?" he asks._

 _"Mack get out!" I scream._

 _"You made a mistake marrying Professor or Coach Reigns. Yes he gave up his jobs for you but he didn't give up football for you. He is never going to be able to take care of you the right way, the way you deserve to be taken care of. He never could. I know your body, Hayden, I know what you like, what you like to feel," he says leaning down kissing my neck softly. "You're too good for Reigns you always have been we could have had something real," he says. "Even when you falsely accused me of rape, you wanted it," he says. "You came so much that night. And you enjoyed my cum inside of you. You loved it. I can make you feel that again, make you feel wanted, satisfy you in ways that your husband can't. He's always going to have football. You deserve better he can't be the man you need," he says stripping me bare. "And we can raise our baby together," he says with a smile as he takes his hand over my body. "You need to be taken care of."_

 _"Mack no! STOP!" I scream._

 _I am on the sofa of our living room and Mack is towered over me, he lays soft kisses on my neck, his hand on my breast. I fight him off. I have to fight him off._ "GET OFF OF ME!" I scream before I feel my fist connect with the flesh of his face.

"Hayden, what the hell," says Roman snapping me out of my dream. I blink around and realize I am asleep on the couch in our living room, Roman is standing beside me holding his eye. "Hayden, what the hell, when did you learn to deliver a right hook like that."

"I am so sorry, Baby," I say stumbling to my feet. "I didn't mean to hit you like that. I'm so sorry," I say with tears in my eyes.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" he asks holding his eye.

"Nothing," I say. "You just startled me, let me see your eye," I say. He removes his hand exposing a red eye that's starting to swell. "That's going to bruise," I say, "let me get you some ice for your eye."

"I'm sorry. If I had known I was going to be greeted with a right hook I would have greeted you differently," he says.

"I'm so sorry," I say. I take his hand and lead him to the kitchen. I get into the freezer and get out an ice pack for him. He sits at the table. I walk over to him and hand him the ice pack to put on his eye. He motions for me to sit on his lap and I do. "I'm sorry, Roman."

He shrugs, "don't worry about it but if you think I believe you were dreaming about nothing you're wrong. You don't just deliver right hooks like that Hayden so what's up?" he asks. "And be honest with me. What's going on?"

I let out a sigh and say, "I was having a nightmare. I have been having them lately," I say.

"About Mack?" he asks letting out a deep breath holding the ice on his eye. I nod. "Hayden, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," I say. "I should have but I dreamed about the rape, I felt and remembered all the details I forgot then he was trying to have sex with me telling me that he could satisfy me better than you can because you won't ever be around."

"Hayden, that's serious stuff. I think you need to drop this case. I know you want to help Bayley but your mental health shouldn't be at risk because you want to help someone. You self-destructed before. I can't let that happen again," he says. "And why would you be worried about me not being around?"

"Shea was on some bullshit earlier and Roman I am not dropping the case. I'm going to make sure Mack gets everything he deserves."

"Shea is always on some bullshit. I got a nasty text message from her because I wasn't there today. I apologized to her and told her I had this last minute commitment that I couldn't miss. She didn't want to hear that. And I think it's better if you drop the case, Hayden it will be better for you and the babies if you do," he says placing his hand on my stomach.

"I will be okay and so will they, please let me do this," I say.

"I know I'm not winning this argument so I'm not going to even start one," he says, "besides you had a rough night it's not worth it."

"Thank-you," I say. "So how did the interview go?"

"It went good, I will know in a few days if I got the job or not but it sounded like I got it."

"That would be awesome," I say, "so Shea sent you a nasty text?"

"Of course," he shrugs. "I need to do what's best for my family and that was going on that interview for a better job and more money. I was there on facetime."

"I know," I say, "and she said that you will always have football above me, the girls and the babies."

"Hayden, I am here, I'm always here yes I have a busy schedule with football but it's never more important than you. Do you want me to give up on football and just take a teaching job because I will," he says.

"No, I don't want you to do that. I want you to do what you love," I smile.

"So you?" he asks with a smile.

"You're such a fiend," I say pushing at his shoulder, "I meant your job."

"Keeping you satisfied is my number 1 job," he says with a smile. "I love you, Hayden and nothing is ever going to come above you or the babies. Yes I am going to need to make some sacrifices at times but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You're it for me. We're building this life together. I'm kind of a lifer," he says making me smile. "and more so after that right hook." He makes me laugh.

"A lifer huh what's a lifer?" I smile.

"It means I am your man and you're my lady and I'm not going anywhere. It means that I just want to show the world I just want to love you, it means you're the only one for me and life without you is lifeless," he says.

"That's a winner," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly as he kisses me back. He clears the table and next thing I know my back is on the table and we are making love to each other there in the kitchen.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? did they settle the argument too quickly, was Hayden's apology sincere enough to be forgiven? What did you think about what Shea said to Hayden about Roman and their marriage? What did you think of Hayden having another nightmare and hitting Roman on accident? What do you think about Shea, has she changed at all? And what do you think about Roman telling Hayden he's a lifer? Please review and thank-yo for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much.**

I wake up to hear Roman's phone going off on the nightstand beside our bed, my body wrapped up in his arms with his hand resting on my stomach. I texted my boss a couple hours ago telling him I needed to take a break and that I was going to work from home for the day and he gave me permission to do the work at home. I drifted back to sleep because it was another rough night between nightmares, making love to Roman and being sick that I barely slept I was trying to catch up until his phone started to ring. "Make it stop," I groan as I nudge him. He groans in my ear and I feel his hand leave my stomach followed by his arm unwrapping from around me.

Roman reaches over grabbing his phone and answering it, "Hello," he says with sleep in his voice. "Yeah, this is him," he says and I turn to face him. He looks so sexy laying there with one arm up over his face, his chest bared with our sheets covering him from the waist down hiding his nakedness, his dark hair sprawled out on the pillow, I move over resting my head on his chest as I stroke his chest softly, I feel his hand in my hair playing with it as he talks. "That's awesome news! I think I can come up next week," he says. "Wonderful, my wife will be coming with me I hope that's okay," he says. He laughs and says, "she can't wait to meet you either. Thank-you, have a great day," he says. "I will see you next week." He hangs up the phone and tosses it back onto the nightstand.

He rolls me over onto my back, towering over me looking down at me with a smile. "What are you doing?" I ask with a smile looking up at him.

"How committed are you to moving to Pittsburgh?" he asks me.

I reach up and rub his shoulders and say, "I told you before I will go wherever your work takes us I'm not a fan of cold weather but I will get used to it again. I want you to do what you've dreamed of. I know you gave up so much so that we could be together I am going to support you no matter what and go wherever your job takes us. I can always get a job somewhere else."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiles as I rub his arms and I feel him thickening and hardening between my legs. "Because I got the job and I am the new head coach for the Steelers! I have to go sign paperwork next week and I figured that while I was doing that you and me could go look at houses up there. What do you think?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me," I smile. "Congratulations, Baby."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile as he lowers himself and my arms wrap around his neck, he kisses me softly. "Let's celebrate!" I kiss him back and we spend a good bit of the morning making love, celebrating his new job.

"So what's on your agenda today?" asks Roman as he comes into the kitchen after taking a shower dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a white tank top with the Jordan logo on it with his hair pulled into a low bun at the nape of his neck. I'm sitting eating some cereal for a late breakfast before getting my day started after taking a shower. "I take it you aren't going to work today?" he asks looking at me in my black knit shorts and my coral tank top and my hair pulled up into a high messy bun.

"No, I'm working from home today. I just need a break," I say. "I have to call my mom and dad to tell them the news that I am pregnant. I want to make an announcement on Instagram and Facebook but I just feel like they might take it some type of way if I don't tell them first, I also have to get in touch with Bayley. She called me earlier this morning so I need to get in touch with her, I need to draw up my resignation letter and I have to butter Shea up before you tell her about the move to Pittsburgh because we all know she is NOT going to take that well and you're already on her shit list."

He takes a seat at the table with me, "Yeah she probably won't be happy but she's going to need to get over it and Honey, I have been on her shit list since I slept with you behind her back. I think she still holds that grudge even if she's not willing to admit it but she was okay with moving to New Orleans so maybe she would be just as willing to move to Pittsburgh. And I think we should go out tonight with the girls, tell them the news and then make a social media announcement not about the new job the babies," he says. "I don't want to talk about the job until I talk to Shea."

"You might want to do that soon because I am sure it will be all over ESPN in the next couple days and of course she was happy with a move to New Orleans because you bought her a house, you planning on buying her a house in Pittsburgh too?" I ask.

"No, she has a husband now he can buy her a house in Pittsburgh if they choose to move there if not," he shrugs, "I don't know what to do."

"It's one thing to ask me to uproot my life for you because I am your wife and I don't mind but it's another to ask her to uproot her life for you because she is NOT your wife anymore she is just the mother of your children which poses a potential problem."

He sighs, "I know. This co-parenting thing is hard. I'm sorry. I would love to live away from Shea. I know she's your best friend but I don't like her very much I tolerate her."

"Well, I think she tolerates you just as much," I say. "She is not your biggest fan trust me she tells me a lot and I don't like that. I don't like her talking shit about you. I get you two had a shit marriage but I think our marriage is great."

"Yes," he says placing his hand on my thigh, "our marriage is great. I'm happy."

"Me too," I smile. He squeezes my thigh softly making me smile. "So what are your plans for today?" I ask.

"As much as I would love to spend the day with you football season is on the horizon and I am still working for the Saints so I have to go do some work at the office, get ready for the upcoming season. It won't be a long day. I am going to make some reservations for tonight, what are you in the mood for?" he asks.

I think about it and say, "I could use some Thai food or some type of Asian food, definitely Asian," I say. He smiles. I shrug, "I have some cravings."

"That's better than being sick," he smiles.

"For now but I will be sick later tonight," I say.

"That will all be over soon," he says with encouragement.

"I hope so," I say.

"Well, I am going to go to work. I will be back later. Good luck talking to your parents," he says standing up.

"Thank-you," I say. "It's going to be so much fun," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. He smiles and lets out a small chuckle before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Have a good day."

"You too," he says before he grabs his keys and heads out the door leaving me to spend my day without him.

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch debating on if I want to call my mom first or if I want to call Bayley first. I know both conversations are going to exhaust me but I figure the conversation will be less painful with Bayely than with my mom so I choose to get the painful one out of the way first. I look through my contacts and find my mom. I click on her name and start to facetime her. "Hayden," she says as her face pops up on the screen.

"Hey, Mom," I say with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful," she says. "How is everything going for you? How is the married life?" she asks.

"Everything is going good and married life is great!" I say with a smile. "Is Papa around?" I ask.

"Yes, he's in his office working is something wrong, Hayden?" she asks.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you two about something," I say, "so can you get him so that I can talk to both of you together?"

"I guess," she says, "did you lose your job, shouldn't you be at work today? Or did you decide to be a homemaker. I am sure Roman makes plenty of money so that you can stay home."

"Yes, Roman does make plenty of money but I like working and I love my job," I say. "He understands that."

"All right," she says as she disappears. I still hear her voice and then I hear my papa's voice. I hear him tell her he's busy and doesn't have time to talk. I let out a sigh and listen to them argue before both of their faces are on the phone. "Sorry," she says.

"Hey, Papa," I say with a smile.

"Hayden," he says.

"I have some news for both of you," I say. "It's pretty exciting news. I wanted to tell you before you found out elsewhere," I say with a smile, "but you are going to be grandparents! Roman and I are having twins."

"Don't you think that's a little soon?" asks my dad. "I mean you JUST got married and you already have his two kids living with you."

"Trust me it was a big surprise for me too but I am happy about it."

"It's just soon," he says, "I thought that you would at least wait a year before you two had a baby especially with football starting up soon."

"These are your first grandchildren," I say, "you're not happy?"

"I didn't say I wasn't happy," he says, "I just said I think it's too soon. You're only 25," he says. "You have plenty of time to have babies. Why not wait a year?"

"Honey, I think Hayden was trying to wait a year and they got a surprise. It happens. I am happy for both you and Roman. I think you're going to be a wonderful mother and twins. Congratulations," she says with a smile. "When are you due?"

"February 1st," I say with a smile. "Roman and I are both very excited. It was a very big surprise and we weren't trying but you know how life works. Sometimes the unexpected happens, I mean it's not like we were truly preventing it because I would have been on birth control. It was just a matter of seeing how long the pullout method would work," I say.

"That's more than enough information I need to know," says my dad. "I would rather NOT think of my daughter's sex life. I understand that you're married and I know what happens when you get married but I don't need the details. I think it's too soon to have a baby but it's your choice I guess," he shrugs.

"We're going to be grandparents!" says my mom with excitement making me smile, "our daughter is pregnant. So we will need to plan a baby shower," she says. "Have you told Roman's mom yet?" she asks.

"Yes she knows you two could probably talk with each other and plan a baby shower because you are both extremely excited."

"I will have to do that, when do you think I could come visit you? Or when do you think you can come visit us?" she asks.

"Well, I am actually going to be in Pittsburgh next week with Roman so maybe he will be willing to extend the trip a little to make a stop in New York," I say. "I will have to talk it over with him first."

"What are you going to be doing in Pittsburgh?" asks my dad.

"I can't talk about it yet but I promise I will tell you soon," I say.

"All right," he says with a nod. "Is that man taking care of you properly?" he asks. "He must be with those hickeys on your neck Hayden Elizabeth, that's inappropriate."

"Sorry," I say feeling my face heat. "We're newlyweds," I shrug.

"That have been living together for 5 years," he says, "that passion hasn't died out yet?"

"Papa!" I say. "No. I am Italian after all."

"Good point," he smiles, "I still find your mom to be the hottest woman in the world," he says with a smile.

"Well, on that note, I am going to go. I just wanted to tell you the news. I have to go call one of my clients. I will talk to both of you another time. I love you both."

"Love you too," they say together with a smile. I say my goodbye and kill the call shaking my head. As stern as my father has always been he has always loved my mom the most and always treated her like the Queen she is. That's the kind of marriage I want to have the rest of my life with Roman to get to my 80's look back with him and say that we made it through all the bullshit life has thrown at us that we got through. He's my person, my best friend and growing old with him is one of the greatest gifts of my life.

Once I get off the phone with my parents I settle in and call Bayley to see what she wanted but I got her voicemail. I left her a message telling her to call me back before hanging up the phone. I spend a bit of the afternoon looking over Bayley's case and the details of her case as I start to type up a letter for her my phone starts to ring. "Hayden Reigns," I answer.

"Hayden," says Bayley, "it's me Bayley."

"Hi, Bayley, how are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm okay. I don't know about going through with this whole rape thing and this whole case. At the end of the day it's his word against mine."

"Yes, I am aware of that but you said no and no means no," I say. "We could get him on that alone."

"I'm not sure that we could," she says. "Look I talked to Mack's lawyer. He told me to drop the case it's not worth pursuing. Mack will never be found guilty of raping me."

"Bayley, what did his lawyer say to you?" I ask knowing it's illegal for him to even be reaching out to Bayley.

"He offered me $1 million dollars to drop the case and walk away to leave Mack alone. I am really considering it. He said Mack is willing to pay me that much to drop the case and with the baby on the way I think I want to take the money. I want to drop the case." I put my head in my hand all the nightmares and everything flashing back to me. He's trying to keep her quiet.

"Bayley, that's illegal. He's blackmailing you. That's illegal he's trying to give you hush money to keep you quiet and that's not okay. Do you have any proof of this conversation?" I ask.

"No, he called me and asked me to meet with him. I did," she says. Of course he wouldn't be dumb enough to leave a paper trail because he needs to be clean. He knows it's illegal to bribe someone and offer someone money in exchange for them to drop the case.

"Have you talked to your lawyer, was your lawyer present when you talked to Mack's lawyer?" I ask.

"No," she says. "My lawyer wasn't present and I haven't talked to my lawyer about it."

"Bayley, you need to talk to your attorney and he will tell you the same thing that what he's doing is illegal. He can't offer you money to keep you quiet."

"I'm sorry, Hayden, but I'm not going through with it," she says. "That's a lot of money that I need."

"You know you could just ask for a settlement, have Mack plead guilty and he have to pay you money legally not illegally to keep you quiet. If he pleads guilty he doesn't get jailtime," I suggest I want him to suffer in jail but I also don't want him to walk away free again because she takes the money he's offering to keep her quiet. "Look, Bayley I am going to Pittsburgh next week and hopefully New York I can also make a trip to Ohio to meet with you and your lawyer so that we can discuss this. I just want you to know that Mack and his lawyer are trying to take advantage of you. So are you willing to meet next week with your lawyer to discuss this? And we can make sure that Mack's lawyer is there too."

"I guess," she says, "I just think taking the million is the easiest way to go."

"And that's what they are counting on," I say, "we'll meet next week and talk about it. I will give you a day and a time as soon as I talk to my husband. I just want to meet with you, your lawyer and Mack's lawyer to get this all straightened out, okay and if you still want to drop the case then okay but I don't want you to be silenced because they are waving money in your face. We as women need to be vocal, we can't be silenced by men. I let Mack silence me don't let him silence you," I say.

"Okay," she says. "I will meet with you next week."

"All right," I say before hanging up the phone I let out a sigh just as my doorbell rings. I open the door and see the next person on my list to talk to today. "Hey, Shea, come in."

"Hey," she says as she walks in the front door. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I say. "Tired but I'm also pregnant so it is expected I guess."

"I know I was really tired when I was pregnant too," she says as we walk to the living room. "Is Roman excited?"

"Very," I say with a smile.

"Shocking he wasn't excited for Nova and Ky," she says. "In fact he was quite upset."

"I understand that the circumstance was different," I say.

"Honey, Roman isn't that different now than he was back then. Just wait football season is coming and he is going to be married to football you, the girls and those babies are going to come in second, that's how it always was with Roman."

"Can you please stop tearing Roman down to me? I love our friendship, Shea but I do not love you tearing Roman down. I understand that you and Roman had a volatile relationship and marriage. I am sorry about that, I am sorry that he didn't treat you the way he should have, I am sorry that he cheated on you with me and I am sorry that he wasn't happy when he got you pregnant. I'm sorry for his mistakes although I shouldn't have to apologize for my husband's mistakes to my best friend because you can't let it go. We have all moved on from that, Shea. You two are working great together to raise Nova and Kylynn together the best that you can but if you keep tearing Roman down to me I'm not going to be able to stay friends with you. I am sorry for everything he has done to you and I understand why you're upset I would be too but Roman doesn't treat me like that. I support his football obsession and I support his dreams. I love him and he treats me like his queen but I also understand that sometimes he has to fly out of town and sometimes he has to focus on football and all I can do is support him. I'm happy with him, I have been happy with him for 5 years now and I am not going to let anyone tear down the man that he is because he is a damn good man to me and his kids. So can we stop tearing him apart and focus on our battered women's shelter?"

"I'm sorry, Hayden, and yes, I think I found the perfect location for the shelter."

"About that," I begin, "I think we should put that on hold. Something has come up and I want to wait on the location."

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Something came up," I say, "that's all."

"The only way you wouldn't want to know the location is if you were moving, are you moving?" she asks.

"I'm not allowed to say anything," I say honestly, "but it looks like we will be moving."

"I figured as much," she says. "and I guess Roman wants me to uproot my life to follow along. I don't have to follow him anywhere," she says. "I am not married to him. I just have children with him. I don't have to disrupt my life to follow him. That's your job now."

"I get that you're heated but maybe you should talk to Roman about how you feel. I am not asking you to uproot your life or disrupt your life. I just know that us moving is a big possibility and you need to talk to Roman to figure it out. I don't want in the middle of this. I always feel like I am in the middle of your animosity toward him and I don't like it."

"Oh believe me I will be talking to Roman about this and if thinks he is getting my kids," she says standing up and I can tell she's upset. "I will take him to court for my girls." She says. "I am leaving now," she says, "I don't have anything to discuss anymore."

"All right," I say. "Have a good day." I say before she storms out of the house. I let out a breath as I hear the front door shut a few minutes after she slammed it.

"Hayden," says Roman. "What's wrong with her?"

"She found out we were moving and all I can tell you is good luck," I say. "She's on a rampage."

"Of course she is," he says rolling his eyes as he sits down next to me. "I'll take care of her," he says before kissing my temple. "You tell your parents?" he asks holding me close.

"Yes," I say. "My dad wasn't too happy but I think my mom and your mom are about to become best friends planning my baby shower." He lets out a small chuckle. "And I did tell my parents I would visit them in New York next week and I am also planning to go to Ohio to get things situated with Bayley and her lawyer," I say.

"All right," he says. "We'll work it out."

"Thanks," I say as I snuggle close to him. "I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired it's been exhausting."

"Get some rest," he says getting up from the couch. He throws a blanket over me and kisses my cheek softly before leaving me to rest for the afternoon.

 ***A/n: So what did you think? What do you think of Roman getting the head coach position? What did you think of Hayden's parents reaction to becoming grandparents? What do you think of Bayley wanting to drop the case do you think her lawyer and Hayden can change her mind? Do you think it is about helping Bayley or Hayden getting the justice she wanted back in college? What do you think of Shea and Hayden standing up to shea about Roman? Do you think she will move?How do you think the girls are going to take the news? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **ROMAN:**

"What are you up to?" I ask my beautiful wife as I walk into the living room to see her sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. This is the second day she has chosen to work from home and I am glad that her boss allows her to work from home on some occasions. She looks so beautiful, she's practically glowing from the pregnancy. She's dressed in a pair of black knit shorts and a white tank top with her dark curly hair pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head.

She lets out a sigh and says, "I'm just taking a break from work. I'm looking at birth options and stuff like that."

"Birth options?" I ask confused. "What do you mean birth options?"

She smiles at me and says, "like do I want a home birth or a hospital birth. I am thinking as long as I am able I want to have a home birth for the babies. I could have them at home and I wouldn't need to worry about them being in the hospital nursery or being bothered by a nurse. I want a natural birth as long as I am able," she says. "I could also do a tub birth. I think when we get to Pittsburgh I am going to use a mid-wife during the pregnancy and to deliver our babies. I plan to breastfeed them."

"Okay, so we're going here," I say, "do you think a home birth is safe, I mean with having twins and all?"

"I think so," she says. "If not then I'll go to the hospital but I want to try a home birth in a tub."

"All right," I say. "It's up to you and what you want to do. I'm here to support you."

"Thanks, Baby. Where are you going, you're dressed up," she says talking about me wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with my hair pulled into a low bun.

"I'm going to talk to Shea," I say, "I think it's time that I talk to Shea."

"Want me to come with you?"

"As much as I love that we are a team this is something I should probably do on my own. I don't want Shea to feel some type of way because we both show up to talk to her about moving she may feel teamed up against. I have to do this alone," I say.

"Good luck," she says. "You know she's short tempered. And you're not her favorite person."

"I know but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," I say, "I'm not going to pass it up because my ex-wife is against it. It's a lot more money and it's something I always wanted to do. I gave up coaching Georgia Tech's football team so we could be together, took the job with the Saints now I am ready for this next chapter in our lives. I have to do what's best for us," I say. "Shea can hate it all she wants but it's my life."

"I know," she says, "but are you asking her to move to Pittsburgh with us?"

I shake my head and say, "No if she chooses to move to Pittsburgh that's on her but I'm not asking her to. I don't have the right to do that but I am taking the girls with us."

"That's going to be a fight, Baby," she says.

"I know but I have some negotiating to do with her," I say. "I'll be back later then we can go out for dinner tonight, tell the girls the news and then make a post on social media about it. I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," she says with a smile. I lean down and kiss her lips softly before I make my way to the front door. I take a deep breath and let it out before I cross the street to go to Shea's house.

I walk up the front steps of her porch to the front door. I knock on the door softly so that I don't wake up Baby Dean in case he's taking a nap. I hear their dog barking before Shea appears at the door with Baby Dean on her hip. He looks exactly like Dean. "Roman, what do you want?" she asks.

"I think we should talk," I say. "Can I come in?"

"We can talk out on the porch," she says, "the house is kind of a mess. Would you like any sweet tea?"

"Yes," I say, "Please."

"All right, I will get some, can you take Dean for me?" she asks.

"Yes," I say before she hands him to me. Their husky dog runs out the door and I holler at her, "Midnight, Stop!" to keep her from running into the street.

"She's fine. She has a collar on that will stop her from running into the street there's an electric fence keeping her on our lawn." I nod and take a seat holding Dean. "I'll be right back."

Shea goes to get some sweet tea leaving me alone with her son. "Hey there, Buddy," I say as he looks at me with his deep blue eyes. I play with him making him giggle while I wait for Shea. Hearing his giggles makes me smile, I can't wait until Hayden and I have our babies hoping they are both boys but I would be fine with two girls. I cover my eyes and uncover them "Peek a boo!" I say and his laugh fills the air as Shea comes out with two glasses, a pitcher of sweet tea placing them on the table before bringing a walker out with her. She takes Dean from me and puts him in the walker before sitting down. I pour us each a glass of sweet tea. "So how are you?" I ask.

"I'm okay," she says sitting down. "How are you?"

"I'm great," I say, "Hayden and I are having twins."

"I know," she says less than thrilled. "I thought you were against having more kids?"

"I want to have more kids these two will probably be it I'm getting to be an old man. I don't want to have a baby when I'm 40. I am probably getting a vasectomy after the twins are born."

"That's what happens when you marry a young woman, you know a woman in her 20's when you're nearly 40. She's fertile as all hell," she says taking a sip of her tea.

"Does it make you feel better when you call me out for my mistakes? I know I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I don't know how many times I need to apologize to you for what I did to you. I wasn't happy in our marriage, I'm sorry. You just weren't the woman for me. I tried to be happy for so long but I couldn't pretend anymore," I say, "and I am sorry."

"So sleeping with your student was the best way to go?" she asks. She has held that grudge for over 5 years now. She never lets me live it down. I don't understand how she's supposedly best friends with my wife when she constantly blames Hayden for being the reason our marriage failed.

"I shouldn't have slept with Hayden behind your back and I am sorry that I did but I do not regret falling in love with her. Hayden has been great for me. She understands me and she makes me different. I'm sorry that I tore our marriage apart the way I did but it was inevitable. We would have divorced either way," I say.

"Because you couldn't help but stick it into her," she says with disgust. "Tell me how is she different than me?"

"She makes me feel happy, she makes me feel alive and she is my biggest supporter and she's my teammate. She never gets upset with me when it comes to me being on the road for football. I love her," I say.

"She's perfect," says Shea. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"How can you bad mouth Hayden when you claim to be her best friend?" I ask curiously before taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, Roman, I like Hayden it's you that I don't like but I'm stuck with you the rest of my life because we have kids together. I hope you treat Hayden better than you ever treated me and when that young hot, 22 year old woman comes along one night in a bar you resist the temptation to fuck her," she says bitterly. "I do hate you," she says.

"If I were you I would probably hate me too. I put you through a lot and I'm not going to keep apologizing for it. I have done it enough, it's up to you to decide if you accept my apology or not. And you're the one that tricked me into getting you pregnant by forgetting your pill and forgetting that the antibiotics will mess up the birth control even though the warning is right there on the bottle of antibiotics," I say. "Hayden didn't trick me into getting her pregnant we both knew the consequences of our actions and we were blessed."

"I'm so happy for you," she says, "so what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Well, I got a new job," I begin, "and it's as the head coach to the Pittsburgh Steelers."

"I didn't want to believe it but wow," she says. "So you're moving to Pittsburgh then?" she asks.

"Yes, we are moving to Pittsburgh we are going up in a few days to look at houses as I sign my contract."

"I'm not moving to Pittsburgh," she says. "And you can't ask me to do that we aren't married anymore, Roman."

"I'm not asking you to move to Pittsburgh," I say. "I'm just telling you that we are moving to Pittsburgh."

"You're not taking the girls with you to Pittsburgh," she says. "I uprooted their lives once for you I'm not doing it again."

"I want the girls to live with us in Pittsburgh," I say.

"Not going to happen, Roman, you're not taking MY kids to Pittsburgh."

"They are OUR kids," I say, "just hear me out. I figured I could have them during the school year in Pittsburgh September through June and you would have them June through August. And we would share them on holidays." I suggest knowing she probably won't go for it.

"You can't even make it to your daughter's preschool graduation and you expect me to give them to you for the school year? No, Roman," she says. "They're staying here in New Orleans with Dean and me you can have them over the summer."

"Fine," I say. I have no need or want to argue with her. "You want them all school year which here is August through May and I will take them May through July but I want them on Christmas break and spring break."

"I deserve them for Christmas," she protests.

"I'm giving you them for 9 months and taking three months, I think you can give me Christmas with them."

"No, Roman. No," she says. "You're not getting them for Christmas."

"Shea, we can come up with this rationally or we can go to court to have a judge figure it out," I say.

"You're asking to have the girls for Christmas that means I would NEVER have them for Christmas and that's not fair. I want child support too."

"You already get child support," I say.

"Not enough, with your new job I should be getting a lot more than I am getting, I'm talking at least $2,500 a month," she says.

"That's ridiculous," I say. "$1500 is more than enough."

"Since I will have them more often I think $1,000 more a month will be necessary."

"Are our kids just dollar signs to you or do you actually care about them?" I ask trying to keep my anger down.

"How dare you ask me if I care about our kids, you know that I do love them even Nova's attitude that she gets from you."

"All right," I say, "so why do you need $1,000 more a month?"

"Kids are expensive, Roman and I am sure that's not breaking the bank."

"I think you're being ridiculous," I say.

"Roman, I can take you to court to get more money for the girls," she says.

"You want to go to court? This is how you want to play it?" I ask.

"If you're not willing to compromise then yes I want to go to court," she says smugly. It's happening again she's starting to bring out the worst in me, Shea could always do that to me.

"You know what," I say as I stand up. "I try to be civilized with you, I try to compromise with you but like it has always been with Shea it always comes down to the money. Our kids are more important than money they always have been and will always be. You're selfish. You have ALWAYS been selfish that's why I was never happy with you. I didn't want to take this to court but I'm willing to so that our girls end up at a place they will be loved and taken care of not just dollar signs."

"Whatever you say, Roman I am going to win this battle children belong with their mother not their father," she says infuriating me more.

"First of all, I wouldn't even be a father if you didn't trick me but those two little girls are the best things I have ever done in my life and they are the best things to come out of our piece of shit marriage. Second of all, I have taken more care of those girls than you ever have. You were too tired or you couldn't handle Nova newsflash, Nova is a child she's not the boss. It was ALWAYS me."

"Oh when you were fucking Hayden? Or when you were coaching football is that when you were taking care of them? I'm so glad you and Hayden have the perfect life together but you're not getting my kids besides you are having two babies that you want with the woman you always wanted so what do you need Nova and Ky for?" she asks.

"You are such a miserable person, I'll make sure Hayden knows how you feel about her," I say. "Have a good day."

I storm across the street, up my porch and into my front door slamming the front door behind me. I make my way to the living room where Hayden is working. She looks up from her papers and says, "I'm going to guess that didn't go well?" I don't say anything and walk over to her, taking her lips and kissing her deep with so much love, appreciation and gratitude. "Whoa," she says with a smile, "what was that for?"

"I was just reminded of how amazing you are and how awesome of a wife you are. I am so happy to have you in my life. I love you, Hayden and I can't wait until our babies are here. I'm glad I get to do life with you," I say making her smile.

"Well, you're kind of stuck with me so," she smiles.

"Like glue," I smile before I scoop her up in my arms, kissing her again.

"I have work to do!" she protests.

"Work can wait," I say with a smile as I start to carry her up to our bedroom. "I want to make love to my wife."

She lets out a soft breath and smiles, "Okay." I smile back at her and take her to our bedroom where we spend some time making love to each other, enjoying each other grateful for each other. I love my wife and I take time to show her nice and slow, enjoying her.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Hayden, Nova, Ky and I arrive at the Asian restaurant that we love here in New Orleans. I am definitely going to miss this place when we move to Pittsburgh but I am sure I will find an Asian restaurant up in Pittsburgh. We are seated right away with our reservation and have our drink orders taken. "How was school today?" I ask Nova.

"It was good," she says. "I'm glad that tomorrow is the last day. I am ready for summer."

"I'm ready for summer too," says Hayden with a smile. "Your dad and I were thinking of going to Florida for a week to visit your grandma."

"We were?" I ask with surprise.

"I talked to your mom earlier when she found out we were going to see my parents in New York she couldn't resist not having us visit Pensacola for a week. I told her we would. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm fine with that," I smile at her. "I want to see my mom and I think it will be great to take the girls to Pensacola to see where I grew up and enjoy that beach."

"That sounds like fun," says Nova with a smile.

"Ky, do you want to go to the beach?" I ask.

"Yes!" she says.

"All right, I will talk to your mom," I say knowing that's going to be another explosive conversation.

"Dad, are you moving?" asks Nova.

"Who said we were moving?" I ask.

"I heard mama and Dean talking about you and Hayden moving," she says. "Are you moving?"

This wasn't how I was planning to have this conversation or where, "Well, I did get a new job as the head coach for the Steelers which is requiring me to move to Pittsburgh," I say.

"That's great, Dad!" she says with an excited smile. "I can't wait to move to Pittsburgh."

"I don't know if you are we have to work things out legally. I would love for you to move to Pittsburgh with us but it all depends on certain things."

"Oh," she says, "I want to move to Pittsburgh with you. I want to live with you and not mama."

"Me too," says Ky and I wish they had a choice but since Shea is making it so difficult the decision lies in the hands of the judge.

"I would love that but we have to see what happens," I say. I look at Hayden and she takes my hand squeezing it softly for show of support. I would love the girls to come live with us. I don't have anything against Dean but Shea is always in it for herself and I know that Nova and Ky are just pawns in her games. She will use them as money makers and leverage makers. They are more than that and will always be more than that.

The waiter comes with our drinks and takes our food orders before walking away. "Hayden and I have something for both of you," I say.

"What is it?" asks Nova.

"Hold on," says Hayden as she pulls two boxes out from under the table. "I hope that you like it."

"Pretty," says Ky. "Can we open them?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

I watch the girls tear the wrapping paper off their gifts and then watch them open the box. Nova and Ky look at the ultrasound picture of the twins on top of their shirts. Nova pulls her shirt out and says, "Big sister again. Big sister?" she asks.

"Big sister again," I smile, "and Ky your shirt says Big sister. Hayden and I are having babies, we're having twins!" Nova lets out a squeal of excitement as does Kylynn. They both go over and hug Hayden before they hug me. "Are you happy?"

"Yes!" says Nova, "I want baby sisters!"

"Me too," says Kylynn.

"I could use some boys," I say with a smile as I hug them grateful with how happy they are to get getting baby sisters or baby brothers.

Later that night after we have dinner and go to get ice-cream to celebrate the babies, the move to Pittsburgh and the start of summer vacation, the girls put on their shirts, Kylynn sits at the desk in the playroom while Nova stands at the chalkboard that says "Big Sister Training 101, Exam 2-1-20." I take the picture with my cellphone and with Hayden's cellphone before we each post it onto our social medias announcing that we are expecting twins and our family is growing. I couldn't be any more grateful to become a father again but definitely more grateful to have a wife that loves me and supports me no matter what I do. I never knew life could be this great until Hayden came into my life.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? What did you think about Shea? Do you truly believe she likes Hayden? What did you think of Roman's response to Shea? What about them going to court? What did you think of the girls' reaction to them having baby brothers or sisters? Do you think Roman has been humbled since being married to Shea? Does he seem happier and have a better life now with Hayden? What did you think of their announcement? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A couple days after we announced the pregnancy on social media Roman and I flew in his private jet to Pittsburgh, PA so that we could find a house and so that he could sign his NFL head coaching contract. I have never been more proud of Roman as I am when we arrive to meet the owner of the Steelers and the board. We take a tour of Heinz Field before Roman signs the contract. He has waited his whole life for the moment when he signed his 3 year contract head coaching the Steelers. The pride in his eyes as the pen signed the contract discussing what his responsibilities are as the head coach, the $5.5 million dollar salary not including endorsements, commercials and speaking engagements. I can't believe he was just once a young boy playing football in Pensacola, Florida, that got a football scholarship to Georgia Tech where he had a successful college football career, he went undrafted in the NFL draft but was later a player for the Vikings and the Jaguars and even played in Canada's football league but of course life had other plans for him and his football career didn't work out when he got sick at 22 years old but then he went to be a professor at Georgia Tech and went on to be the head coach of their football team but we all know what happened there, he lost his dream job because of our relationship but when he became a Defensive Coach for New Orleans it was already a better life for him and now he is the contracted head coach for the Steelers. I am proud of him, very proud of him.

"So how does it feel?" I ask taking his hand in the car as we drive to another house to meet our realtor to find something to live in. We've already looked at 4 other houses some were too small, some were too close together and the appearance was not appealing.

"It feels pretty good," he smiles at me. "I can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream come true. I can't believe a small town boy from Pensacola that started football at the age of 5 is now the head coach for the Steelers. I have come so far." I smile at him with pride, this is MY husband, MY best friend.

"I am so proud of you," I say squeezing his hand. "I hope that you're ready for some cold winters," I say, "and snow."

"I'm ready," he says with a smile. "So are you going to look for a job up here?"

"I thought about it, I want to but I think I am going to wait until after the babies are born before I do that. I'm still going to work for Bayley but that's it for now. I don't want to overwhelm myself and besides it's kind of pointless to take a job position when I am going to be out again in a few months on maternity. Plus all this time off will give me time to write my book and maybe go on some speaking engagements to colleges."

"You're writing a book?" he raises an eyebrow, "that's news to me."

"Yeah, I think it's about time I write my story and get it out there to the world tell my story about being raped in college, how I was the bad person because I ruined two football players careers and how I was offered money to stay silent and how the judge dismissed the case due to lack of evidence. I don't want to be silent anymore," I say knowing how hard it has been for me to discuss my rape publicly but I want to use my story to help others.

"That sounds like a good idea," he says with encouragement, "but it looks like Mack and Jordan made out pretty good for themselves."

"More than they deserve," I say as we pull into the drive way of a home and it's absolutely beautiful the front yard is definitely well taken care of with trees and bushes around, a brick and paneled home with a two car garage.

"What do you think?" asks Roman as we get out of the car.

"Much better than the other houses we looked at so far today," I say taking his hand as we meet with Cheryl the realtor. "How many bedrooms is this house?" I ask, "and how many bathrooms?"

"5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms," she says, "4,645 square feet," she says.

"It's nice," I say to Roman, "and we aren't downsizing, let's take a look at it."

"All right," says Cheryl. She leads us inside the home and it's already as beautiful inside as it is outside. There are so many windows giving a lot of natural light and skylights, the flooring is all wooden throughout the house. The large family room and dining area along with a formal dining room, a large kitchen with wooden flooring, granite counter tops, a bar, lots of cabinet space and stainless steel appliances. The first floor contains the family room, dining room, mud room, office, an incredible master suite for Roman and me in the master bathroom there's a stand in shower it's a little smaller than what I am used to as far as closet space and bathroom space but I think I can manage it we go upstairs to see the spacious bedrooms and the bathrooms before we go down to the basement where it's finished and a place to do laundry. We venture outside to a private fenced in backyard with a nice stone deck for a patio set and the yard surrounded by trees and bushes along with a hot tub, it's a little smaller and no room for a pool but there is also a community pool for us to use with tennis courts and a community playground. Cheryl completes the tour and says, "what do you think?"

"I think it's going to be a drive from Heinz to here but I like it," says Roman. "I mean we aren't downsizing anything, the yard isn't as big as what we have now but we have the community pool and playground to use. I like the floor plan, what do you think, Baby?" he asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I love it, of course there's some things I would change like the color of the dining room and some other rooms," I say, "but I do like the space and all the natural lighting. I think we should get it," I say.

"You want it?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "let's put in an offer," I suggest. "I think it will be a nice family home for all of us."

He nods and kisses my temple, "I agree. I think so too," he smiles. "We would like to put in an offer on the house."

"Okay," she smiles. "This house is going to go fast."

"Because it's beautiful," I say. "I'm in love with it. It's the best house we have seen all day."

"I agree," says Roman. "And I like the neighborhood the girls will have other kids to play with."

"Yeah they will," I say with a smile. "I am glad to raise our babies here."

"Me too," he smiles. "What are the private schools like around here? Are there good Catholic schools?"

"Some of the best," she says with a smile. "I can get you a couple of brochures to look at to choose the right school for your girls."

"Thank-you," says Roman, "when will we know if our offer was accepted?"

"Within 24 hours you should hear from me," she says.

"Wonderful," he says before we shake her hand. We walk to the car and he says, "I like it."

"I love it, it's so beautiful," I say with a smile as he opens the door for me. He kisses my lips softly. I feel like not only has Roman come so far in life together we have come so far since we first met in that bar in Atlanta. We went through a lot together but here we are married and having twins. "You know, I remember a certain man telling me that when we got married we would have a couple kids and a dog, we're having a couple kids where's the dog?" I ask.

"You want a dog?" he asks with a smile.

"It would be nice," I say.

"I'll tell you what," he says placing his hand on my thigh as we drive back to the Fairmont hotel where the owner of the Pittsburgh Steelers rented us out the executive suite with a city view for our stay tonight before we head to New York tomorrow to see my parents and then Ohio the next day so that I can work. "We'll get settled into the house and then we'll get a dog how does that sound?"

"It sounds good," I say with a smile. "I have always wanted a dog and I am sure that Nova and Ky would love to have a dog. My parents just never let me have a dog."

"How come?" he asks massaging my thigh.

"My dad isn't a dog person," I answer. "He just didn't like dogs and didn't want one in the house."

"I don't understand how someone can't be a dog person," he says. "what kind of dog are you looking to get?"

"A husky, German Shepherd or a Pitt Bull," I say. "I don't know."

"Okay," he nods. "I was thinking of a lab but we'll discuss it once we get settled."

"All right, do you think you're going to get the girls?" I ask knowing that he has already talked to his lawyer petitioning for primary custody of the girls.

"I hope so I don't know what I would do without them. I just feel like they will be better with us than with Shea. I feel like Shea is in it for the money not for the girls and they both want to live with us. It's just hard that Shea is choosing to stay in New Orleans instead of coming to Pittsburgh everything would work out if she wasn't stubborn."

"I don't want her to move to Pittsburgh with us, Baby," I say, "I think getting away from her is the best thing. I am not a fan of the things she said about me."

"I know," he says rubbing my thigh, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I say. "So I thought of a girl name that I like."

"What is it this time?" he smiles.

"Layla, I love the name Layla," I say, "I'm reading that book and the main character's name is Layla and I am falling in love with it. Layla Reigns, what do you think?"

"I think Layla is a beautiful name," he smiles. "I actually do like the name Layla I'm on board with it what would go with it though?"

"I don't know," I smile, "still thinking about that. Do you have any boy names? Because every time I think I like boy names I don't and I can't come up with any."

"You know what they say the sex name that you can't come up with is usually the sex you're having so maybe we're having boys," he smiles at me.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" I ask with a smile.

"I don't care as long as they are healthy that's all that matters to me, I would love sons but I would be fine with two daughters but I thought I would probably get a vasectomy after they are born."

"A vasectomy?" I am surprised.

"Yeah we talked about only having two kids together so these are our two kids. You're 25 years old, Hayden, you have a lot more life left. I'm going to be 37 tomorrow so if anything were to happen to me and you remarried I wouldn't want you not to be able to have more kids," he says, "so I figured I would get fixed."

"How about you hold off on that," I say, "I know we talked about two kids but maybe I would want another one, I think you should wait on that. Unless this is it and you don't want any more babies with me."

"No, I never said that, I am open to having as many babies as you want, I just thought we talked about 2 and I was just going to get fixed if you want more then I'll wait," he says.

"I don't know," I say, "we said 2 or 3," I say, "I think I may want 3 so after I have the babies I'll go on birth control again the one where I won't get pregnant for 3 years," I suggest, "how does that sound?"

"Okay," he says with a smile.

When we get back to the hotel suite Roman and I both watch some TV together enjoying some of the afternoon. Roman pulls me into his lap so that I am straddling him, I drape my arms over his shoulders as he wraps his arms around my waist. I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "It's a shame," he says, "we're in Pittsburgh and there's a lot to see out there but I would rather stay in this suite with you and enjoy our time alone," he says as his hands find my thighs and he kneads into them with his fingertips.

"You're committed to 3 years," I smile down at him, "we'll have plenty of time to sight see and enjoy Pittsburgh, we only have a few days to enjoy being alone."

"That's true," he says with a smile. "Come here," he says kissing my lips softly as his hands slide up my thighs, massaging them softly as we share a deep passionate kiss. I lay soft kisses on his neck, nibbling and sucking it softly my fingers work at the buttons of his shirt as I unbutton them exposing his broad chest and part of his shoulder tattoo. My kisses trail down his body kissing every inch of him before I reach the top of his black slacks. I undo his belt and unbutton his pants I look up at him and smile to see him smiling at me with ecstasy in his brown eyes. I undo the zipper and tug at his pants, he stands up helping me pull them down. He's already hard inside his briefs, I stroke him through the linen of his briefs, he grits his teeth and his breaths deepen. "Just take it, Hayden," he says making me smile. I pull his briefs down a little freeing his thick erection. I lick my lips at the sight, stroking him softly, precum beading the crown, I take my tongue over the tip, licking the precum away. "Hayden," he breathes as my mouth wraps around him, sucking him softly, making love to him with my mouth, "Hayden, you're amazing," he praises me as I take him deeper, suck him harder, "Hayden, take more," he begs, I take more of him, sucking harder with his fingers in my hair, him helping me take more of him. "I'm going to cum," he says, I keep going, keep sucking, making love to him with my mouth, I know he's close as his balls tighten, his breath deeper I let go and stroke him bringing him over the edge, his cum spurts out of his cock, the heat of his release hitting my hand, the cum on my hand as I stroke him till he's done. "Fuck, Hayden, I miss the days I could release in your mouth."

"After the babies are born, it will make me sick if I do it now," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," he says as I wipe my hand off, he's still semi hard and it does take long before he's completely hard again with a little stroking. "Let's go to the bedroom," he suggests.

"All right," I agree standing up, "but don't get naked. I want it with you dressed just like that," I say with a smile.

"The things that turn you on," he smiles as he stands up.

"You're sexy like that," I say appreciating my view of him with his shirt undone, his pants undone, his briefs pulled down with his erection curving up to his navel. "So sexy," I say licking my lips making him smile.

"Come on," he says with a smile, "and if I'm not undressing neither are you, Baby Girl," he says with promise. "I'm glad you chose to wear that skirt," he says on our way to the bedroom. He wraps me up in his arms when we reach the bedroom, his lips on mine, kissing me as I back up toward the bed. I fall back on the bed and he covers my body, kissing me deep. I undo the bun in his hair and take my fingers through his soft hair as he kisses me, his erection between my parted legs pushing against the lace of my panties. He doesn't bother undressing me, he pushes my skirt up exposing my black lace underwear, he pushes them aside placing his finger inside my sex, "you're so ready," he smiles at me before replacing his finger with his cock, sliding it into me making me moan out in pleasure as he fills me, his soft thrusts into me, his grunts of pleasure mixing with my moans of pleasure. He takes his time making love to me, hitting every spot, "you're so sexy, Hayden, just like that dressed, your panties pushed to the side," he praises as he moves. I arch my back taking more, needing more of him, his lips capture mine as he kisses me again. "I love you," he says against my lips pushing me over the edge, I fall apart beneath him, my nails digging into the linen of his shirt as he keeps going, riding me through my release, his breaths becoming deeper, his erection thicker as he lets himself go, filling me with his cum, "I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile.

He removes himself from me, laying down next to me pulling me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist. "Give me a minute and we can go again," he promises with a smile.

"Actually as much as I would love to go again we need to get a shower we have dinner reservations, I'm taking you out for your birthday," I smile.

"I'd rather stay here and enjoy you for my birthday," he smiles.

"You know for being almost 37 your sex drive and stamina is still impressive."

He shrugs, "you make me feel younger," he smiles planting a kiss on my nose. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Hyde Park Prime Steakhouse," I say with a smile.

"Fancy," he smiles. "I guess we should get a shower," he says with a smile.

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"But I'm going to need to get naked," he teases.

"I look forward to it," I smile.

"Fiend."

"I learn it from you," I smile, "come on, Roman let's go take a shower."

"I'm coming," he says before we share a soft kiss. We get up and head to the shower where we make love once again before cleaning up so we can get ready for our dinner.

After our shower I dress in a coral halter dress that comes to my mid-thigh with a pair of white heeled sandals, I put in a pair of diamond earrings, wearing the necklace Roman gave me years ago before putting my hair into a bun at the nap of my neck. I can definitely see a little baby bump in this dress and I think it's the cutest thing. I rub it softly before I meet Roman in the living room of the suite where he is dressed in a black button down shirt with khaki shorts and a pair of loafers, his hair in a bun at the crown of his head. "Look at you," he says with a smile. "My wife is hot."

"Thanks," I smile, "my husband is pretty hot."

"I try," he says, "and hello to you," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "How are you little guys doing tonight," he says making me smile. "I can't wait until you come into this world and meet your mommy. She is so beautiful," he says to the babies. "I think we're pretty lucky to have her," he says with a smile. I kiss his lips softly making him smile more before we head to dinner.

When we arrive at the restaurant we are seated in a private dining area so that we can be alone, Roman orders a glass of wine while I settle for a water before we each order the surf and turf meal of steak, lobster tail with a side of sautéed asparagus and sautéed mushrooms. It does not disappoint, "so are you ready to see your parents tomorrow?" he asks taking a sip of wine.

"I'm excited to see my mom," I say with a smile, "are you excited to see my parents tomorrow?"

"That would depend on how your dad treats me. I know I am still not his favorite person but it's been 5 years I think he should like me now, haven't I proven to him yet that I am the best man for you?" he asks.

"I think my dad is still getting over the fact you were my professor and you were married when we got together."

"So he still hates me?"

"I don't think he's fond of you and then I'm pregnant which doesn't make it any better he thought we would wait to have a baby not a month into being married," I say.

"It's not like we planned to have a baby, we were trying to prevent the best way that we could it just happened."

"We should have both known that the pullout method wouldn't be protection enough," I say with a smile, "but Roman, I don't care what my dad thinks. I think you're the best husband in the world, I love you so much and you're my best friend, you're an amazing father and I can't wait to see you as the father of our babies. My dad will grow to like you maybe you just need to talk to him and let him know how you feel," I say taking his hand for comfort.

"If you think that will work," he says, "I guess I could talk to him tomorrow, get this all straightened out. I love you, Hayden and there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. You're everything and I just want to make you happy."

"You make me happy," I say with a smile.

"I'm glad," he says, "so are we finding out the sex of the babies?"

"I didn't want to but since we are having twins I think it's better that we find out it's easier to not know when we are having one but it's twins so it's better to know. I thought we could have a gender reveal party," I say.

"What is a gender reveal party?" he asks.

"It's a party where we find out the sex of the baby," I smile.

"I don't know it seems kind of cheesy to me and with your mom and my mom possibly going over the top with a baby shower I don't think we need to have a gender reveal party."

"All right we don't need to have one," I say with a smile. "and with you coaching it would be pretty hard because you're going to be traveling a lot."

"You can travel with me," he suggests.

"No, I never did before, I don't want to start now besides I can do some work in the house if we get the house but I don't want to do a lot of traveling."

"It was just a thought," he says before his cellphone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it. "I have to take this," he says, I nod as he answers the phone. I listen to his conversation and watch his face. It's something good, he thanks the person he is on the phone with and says, "well, we got the house the owners accepted our offer!" he says with excitement, "we have a house!"

"That didn't take long," I say with a smile, "that's great news!"

"It really is," he says, "and Cheryl said we would be able to move in by the end of June which works out great because I have to be up here by July for training camp and to meet the team."

"Wow," I say, "that's quick. I guess I better hand in my resignation letter."

"Yeah, this is everything I have ever wanted in life," he says with a smile, he calls for the check. "Let's go back to the hotel and celebrate."

"All right," I smile. I pay for the meals and then we are on our way back to the hotel where we spend the night celebrating his new coaching job, the new house and after midnight the start of his birthday celebration.

 ***A/n: What did you think? Do you think Roman has come so far in his life? What kind of coach do you think he will be? What do you think of them getting the house? Do you think they should have a gender reveal party? What kind of dog do you think they should get? How do you think Roman's talk with Hayden's dad is going to go?What do you think of Hayden not going back to work until the babies are born, what about her writing a book? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Hayden and I arrived in New York City early in the afternoon to visit her parents, it's no secret that I have never been her dad's favorite person, he still holds the fact I was married and Hayden's professor over my head and has never really felt I was good enough for Hayden. I don't know what more I have to prove to him so he knows I only have the best intentions for his daughter and that I will give her the world. She is everything to me and my entire marriage with Shea was different than my relationship and marriage with Hayden. I would never hurt or cheat on Hayden the way I did to Shea. "Don't look so scared," Hayden says to me as she wraps her arms around my waist from behind. "He's not going to bite you."

"I never know," I say with a smile as I turn to face her, "why can't you go out with your father and me?"

"Because I have other stuff to do with my mom," she says looking up at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Baby shopping?" I ask.

"No not yet," she says, "just some mother daughter stuff. You'll be okay with my dad I promise. He's not as mean as you think he is. He's actually a big teddy bear."

"That's easy for you to say," I say, "he's your dad and I am the man that married his baby girl. He doesn't like me, Hayden."

"Roman," she says, "that's a moot point my dad doesn't like anyone. It's just his personality. I mean he owns a multi-million dollar electronics company he didn't get to the top by being nice."

"I know but I am the father of his grandchildren and his daughter's husband, I wish he would have some compassion toward me."

"Baby," she says taking her hand over my chest. "It will be okay and then we are meeting for dinner. You're going to have a great time."

"I doubt that," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"You will, you like to play golf so does my dad so that's two things you have in common," she says.

"Two things? Isn't it just one thing?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Well, you both love me a lot and want the best for me so it's two things," she smiles up at me. I smile and lean down to kiss her lips softly. "Vivienne," she says as I pull away.

"Vivienne?" I ask.

"If the babies are girls I like the names Layla and Vivienne."

"I do too," I smile, "that works for me if that's what you want."

"I do or maybe Scarlett and Vivienne. I don't know," she says.

"Well, we have time before we have to decide. I can't wait to find out if they are girls or boys. I am hoping for some boys," I smile. "And then we have a brand new house to decorate a nursery in."

"I know," she smiles, "we still have a few weeks to go before we find out but I am anxious to know."

"If you could guess what do you think they are?" I ask rubbing her back.

"Hmm," she says, "if I could guess I would say they were little girls, sorry Baby."

"Little girls would be perfect too," I say before I kiss her lips once more. "Well, I guess I better get going."

"It will be okay just have fun," she says. "Okay?"

"I'll try," I say before giving her a quick kiss. I am not looking forward to spending the afternoon golfing with her father. If I can be honest he kind of scares me.

I couldn't have asked for better weather to go golfing with my father in law at his prestigious country club. It's not too hot but it's not too cold, just the typical early summer weather no higher than 85 degrees but the sun shines over the golf course with a clear blue sky. It's beautiful. "So a head coaching job for the Steelers," says Mr. Castellano, "that's impressive."

"I was ready for a change," I say, "I enjoy coaching for the Saints but nothing compares to a head coaching job especially for a franchise as big as Steelernation," I say. "I have plans for the team and hopefully we make it to the superbowl."

"They are a pretty good team," he says. "So you are moving to Pittsburgh?"

"Yes," I say, "we actually got a house we will be moving soon. It's going to be different than living in the South but I'm ready."

"I see," he says. "So you plan to be faithful to my daughter or do you plan to cheat on her like you did with your last wife?"

I was waiting for it, "I would never cheat on Hayden, I would never hurt her that way," I explain. "She means too much to me. I would never cheat on her."

"You love her?" he asks.

"Of course I love her, I have loved her since the day I met her."

"You mean the day you cheated on your wife with her, you made Hayden your side chick," he says, "and she deserved more than that."

"Mr. Castellano I know I am not your favorite person and that we got off on the wrong foot but Hayden is the one with the ring, my last name and my wife, the mother of my children. I gave up my job for her and sacrificed so much for her," I explain.

"What is different between Hayden and your ex wife, why cheat on her but not on Hayden?" he asks.

I let out a breath as he sets up the tee so that he can hit the golf ball. "Things with Shea were different, I didn't love her, not the way I love Hayden. Shea and I weren't meant to be married I strongly believe that but being a kid in college that got a woman pregnant I thought marrying her was the right thing to do for our daughter, to give her a family life. I married Shea because she was pregnant nothing more. She never understood me or my career. We fought all the time and it was just a rough life with her," I explain. "Shea isn't a good person sometimes she isn't even a good mother, she was in it for herself. I married her for our daughter and I regret that decision. I didn't know true happiness until I met Hayden. Hayden is everything to me, she will always be everything to me," I say.

"Until you find another young girl to fall in love with," he says.

"I fall in love with your daughter more each day, she is everything to me. She's my biggest supporter and I am hers. We're an amazing team with one another, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. You and I just want the same thing for Hayden, we want to love her and give her the best life she can possibly have. You did that while she was growing up and now it's my turn to take care of her, give her the life she deserves. I know I'm not your favorite person and I am sorry for the way Hayden and I began but I couldn't control what my heart wanted, my heart wanted Hayden, it will always want Hayden. Life with her makes sense, it makes me happy. She makes me happy. I just wish you could understand how much I love her, Mr. Castellano. I hope you believe me."

"Roman, I think you are the best thing to happen to Hayden, I can't discredit that but I am not happy with how it all came about. I think that you should have waited until you divorced your wife before pursuing your relationship and until she wasn't your student anymore. I don't discredit your love for her. She has been so happy with you and I love to see my daughter happy. I don't doubt for a second that your intentions to give my daughter the world and the best life are false. I know you care about her but I just want to make sure you aren't going to hurt her the way you hurt your ex wife."

"I could never hurt Hayden," I say, "I promise."

"I have to be honest I didn't think this thing with you two was going to last then you asked me if you could ask her to marry you and I had no other choice but to say yes. I didn't think you two would make it this far but I am happy to see how far you've made it then the day I gave her away to you," he says with tears in his eyes, choking on his words, "she was so beautiful, the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Before I walked her down the aisle we had a little talk because I had my reservations about her marrying you. I won't tell you what she told me but her eyes, the way she talked about you, I knew that she loved you more than life itself and marrying you would be the happiest day of her life. I couldn't take that away from her then we walked down the aisle, to see you react the way you did with tears in your eyes, crying at the sight of her, I knew you were in it for her, for her heart and her soul. I knew I was giving her to the best man that I could. I'm sorry if we have had a bit of a strained relationship but I think we can change that, I want to change that."

I don't even know what to say, I am in shock at his words of course I don't want a strained relationship with my father in law but sometimes I think his relationship with Hayden is a little strained too. "I don't want us to have a strained relationship. I want to be able to get along especially with for the babies that will be here in February. I think we can get along."

"I think so too," he says, "so we're good?"

"We're good," I say with a smile. I go to shake his hand but he surprises me by pulling me in for a hug. I hug him back after a couple seconds before we get back to our game of golf. It goes pretty smooth as he talks about his business ventures how he wished Hayden would have joined in the family business but how proud he is that she is making a name for herself and helping others. I don't tell him that Hayden is planning to stay home for a little bit until after the babies are born. I am just as proud of her for making her tribulations into triumphs to help others. We talk a little bit about football and I learn that he's a Giants fan but also he's more of a baseball fan than a football fan. It isn't as bad as I expected it to be and I actually enjoy my time with my father in law.

Later that night I am getting ready to go out to dinner with Hayden and her parents to celebrate my birthday, I walk out of the bathroom in her childhood bedroom buttoning the rest of my buttons on my black button down shirt. I smile as I see her putting on make up with her long hair hanging down to the middle of her back while she wears a beautiful white halter dress that falls to her mid-thigh hugging the curves of her body but not hiding the evidence of a pregnancy. I can't believe how much she's showing at nearly 9 weeks. I don't remember Shea showing this much when she was pregnant with the girls. "How was your day with my dad?" she asks putting on mascara.

I sit on the bed to put on a pair of tan timberland boots with my dark jeans, "it was better than I expected."

"That's good," she says with a smile.

"How was your day with your mom?"

"Exhausting," she says, "she's very excited about being a grandmother almost as excited as your mom. I am pretty sure they are going to be spoiled and my mom is already coming to stay with us the week before I have the babies and for a couple weeks after I have the babies to help out."

"That's nice of her," I say although I don't know how I feel about my mother in law staying with us but we don't know when Hayden is going to have the babies, they could be born two weeks early and if my team makes it to the superbowl then it's going to be a busy couple weeks so she's going to need the extra help but if they come when they are supposed to then it won't be long till I am home with her. "You think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know yet," she says. "I think the gesture is nice but I don't know how I feel about her staying with us."

"I'm not sure either," I say. "Did you shop for the baby?"

"No but she suggested that we start a registry for the babies. I told her we still have time for all of that we don't even know what we are having. Then she said for the basics like bottles, strollers, carseats and things like that," she says. "I never realized having babies was this intense. I just thought it was as simple as having the baby, people buying you gifts and you raise them. I didn't know all this came into play."

I let out a soft chuckle and say, "well, babies are expensive and we are having two of them. It's going to be exhausting. I thought you weren't bottle feeding them?"

"I know I am planning on breastfeeding but there will be two of them so it might be hard but I'm still going to need to pump for when I go back to work."

"I get that," I say. "So where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"The best place to get sushi in New York," she smiles.

"But you can't eat sushi," I say.

"I know but I'm probably going to eat something cooked or just have a salad. The babies aren't into seafood or any of that fish smelling food."

"How is that even possible?" I smile. "You're crazy about seafood and sushi."

"I know," she says with a smile.

"I think we should blow off this dinner and celebrate my birthday here, I can order us a pizza we can relax here, what do you think?" I ask.

"I think we're going out to eat with my parents to celebrate your birthday," she says insistently, "trust me."

"Okay," I say, "but I would much rather celebrate with you."

"I know baby but I think we did enough celebrating together yesterday and last night," she says biting her lip. "It won't be bad to celebrate with my family."

"I guess you're right," I say with a smile.

When we arrive at the restaurant it looks dark inside and it doesn't look as busy as I thought it would be. Hayden takes my hand as we walk into the front door. Just as we walk in the front door the entire room lights up and people jump out yelling Surprise to me. I smile as I see my mom and my dad, Nova and Kylynn, Dean, a few of my friends from New Orleans. "A surprise party?" I ask Hayden.

"All for you, Baby," she smiles. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" says Nova with a smile.

"Thanks sweetheart," I say as I scoop her up in my arms.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" says Kylynn with a smile before I scoop her up too.

"Roman," says my mom with a smile, I kiss her cheek softly. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "You didn't have to fly all the way to New York for a birthday party."

"Well, you're my baby boy of course I did, and to find out you got a head coaching job too. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"My baby boy all grown up, I'm glad to see you this happy," she says with a smile.

"I'm glad to finally be this happy," I say grateful for Hayden in my life and having her for my wife. It's like everything is falling into place for me and this is a brand new life I wish I was living years ago but I have plenty of time to live life with Hayden, make memories with her and love her.

"Happiness looks good on you," she says.

"I think it does too," says Hayden with a smile. "Hello, Ms. Lisa," she says giving my mom a hug.

"Hayden, please call me mom, how are you doing?" she asks breaking the hug.

"Hanging in there," she says. "Just getting used to being pregnant."

"I bet," she says. "Are you both excited?"

"Very," I say.

"Me too, I can't wait to meet them," she says with a smile.

"And you're starting to show already," says my mom. "You look beautiful, Hayden, when you come down to Florida we are going to need to talk about your baby shower and things like that. I know I want to come stay with you for a couple weeks after they are born it's going to be busy."

"I appreciate that," I say with a smile looking down at Hayden.

"I appreciate it too," she says, "my mom will be staying as well."

"That's wonderful," she says, "I am going to find your mom, we have a lot to talk about."

"Have fun," says Hayden with a smile before my mom walks off to meet with Hayden's mom. "Well, that's going to be fun."

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I put the girls down. "But at least they get along."

"That's true," she says wrapping her arms around me. I look down at her and smile kissing her lips softly. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," I smile. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome, I just wanted to do something special for you."

"I appreciate it and I appreciate you," I say with a smile.

"I have a present for you," she says.

"You didn't need to get me a present," I say.

"I wanted to," she says. I let her go so she can get into her clutch. "Happy Birthday, Baby," she says handing me the card.

"Thanks," I say as I open it. I smile as I read the card wishing me a happy birthday and when I open the card two tickets come out. "Puerto Rico?" I ask.

"Yes, a baby moon. I know you're going to be busy with football soon and since my due date is so close to superbowl time I thought that at the end of July you and I could go away to Puerto Rico, celebrate a baby moon before we have the babies."

"We just went to France," I say.

"I know but who knows when we'll get away again after the babies are born and I want some time alone with you before football season gets into full swing so Puerto Rico? And you need to get a nice relaxing vacation in before you are over the top crazy football fanatic."

I smile at her and say, "we'll go to Puerto Rico and have an amazing time. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," she smiles before kissing my lips softly. "Now, go on enjoy your party and eat all the sushi till your heart's content." I smile and kiss her again before I go on to enjoy my party with my friends. She did a good job with this birthday and this is one of my favorite birthdays to this date. I am just happy with everything I ever dreamed of all thanks to Hayden.

 ***A/N: I know it was a pretty low-key, uneventful chapter but you know what they say it's just the calm before the storm which is happening in the next chapter. What did you think of Roman and Hayden's dad's conversation? What about Hayden throwing him a surprise party and getting them tickets to Puerto Rico? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

"Hayden," says Joe as we are having breakfast together in our hotel room in Ohio. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks taking a drink from his coffee cup.

"Joe, I have to do this," I say, "I hate the idea of seeing Mack but I need to do this."

"I think it's too much for you and the babies," he says. "I told you that you shouldn't get involved in stressful situations and I feel like facing your rapist is going to put way too much stress on you and the babies, Hayden. I'm not saying you shouldn't I'm just saying you shouldn't meet with Mack now it's risky you need to think about your health and the health of the babies."

"Roman, I know you're worried but everything will be all right, I promise," I say.

He shakes his head, "why do you have to be so stubborn, Hayden?"

"I'm not being stubborn," I say.

"Yes you are, you have always been stubborn," he says with a soft smile. "Not that I don't find your strong-willed personality hot but I don't find putting yourself and our babies at an unnecessary risk is not hot. Can't you wait till after the babies are born?"

"Roman, I have lived with this for over 5 years, it's eating at me, I know I forgave him but I want to forgive him to his face." I say.

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness," he scoffs. "He's a fucking animal that preys on women. I hope that these charges stick and he loses his entire football career, spends some time in jail and has to register as a sex offender. He deserves to lose everything," he says bitterly. "He should have never gotten into the NFL. He's never going to stop."

"I know," I say shaking my head. "He got lucky last time but this girl can't be the last or the only one. He hides behind his money. I remember he tried to pay me off to keep me silent. I wasn't going to stay silent and I'm still not silent about it but he wasn't charged. Could you imagine if some of the laws today were around back then I would be sitting in jail right now for false rape accusations because there wasn't enough proof that he raped me? Can you imagine? I would rather die and our abortion would have been illegal in Georgia."

"We would have found a way," he says. "I just want you to think about meeting with this girl and meeting with Mack today. With your nightmares do you think meeting with Mack is the best thing for you?" he asks.

"Maybe meeting with him will make the nightmares go away," I say.

"Or make them worse," he says. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I am worried about how all this is going to affect you."

"Roman," I say taking his hand, "I am going to be fine."

"I hope so, Hayden," he says. "I'm just worried about you and what this is going to do to you."

"I will be fine. I promise," I say with a smile stroking his hand. "I promise."

"All right," he says taking our joint hands and kissing mine. "I trust you." I squeeze his hand making him smile.

Later that day I arrive at Bayley's house first to talk with her before I go to talk to Mack. I walk up to the front porch and ring the doorbell waiting for her to answer. She comes to the door dressed in a pair of knit shorts and a pink tank top with her pregnancy belly showing just a little bit. I don't know how far she is but I know she's further along than me probably by 3 months. "Hayden," she says.

"Bayley," I say.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. "I told you I was taking the money and dropping the charges against Mack. It can't be proven that he raped me," she says.

"I think you're making a mistake," I say. "You should at least try and for them to silence you with money isn't right, Bayley. His father tried to do the same thing to me when Mack raped me. He wanted to pay me to keep quiet. If you take the money he walks away again and free to rape another girl and another girl after that. I know I wasn't the first girl he raped and I know I'm not the last just like I know you're not the last girl," I say. "He's a predator."

"Why should I go to court so they can destroy my story, destroy my character and make me look like a liar? Do you remember how that felt? To know that he violated you and then you are made out to be a liar? Do you remember how it felt?" she asks.

"I do and it was the worst feeling in the world but not as bad as seeing him walk free. That was the worst feeling in the world, to make him free to do it again. He needs to be stopped," I say. "Bayley, don't drop the case."

She lets out a breath and says, "Hayden, I'm sorry. I'm taking the money and I am dropping the case," she says. "I'm sorry."

"Bayley, I think that's a mistake," I say.

"No, Hayden, it really isn't," she says as I hear a male voice come from behind her and I recognize it instantly. "I am dropping the case."

"Baby, who is at the d…" says my biggest enemy in my life as the door opens further. "Hayden," he says with a smile coming across his lips.

"Mack," I say with confusion. "What are you doing here? Bayley?"

"I see you're surprised," he says with a sly smile he says wrapping his arms around Bayley's waist.

"I'm confused, Bayley what is he doing here?" I ask. "I thought he raped you."

"Hayden," he says, "Bayley and I are having a baby."

"Because you raped her," I say. "Bayley, is this for real?"

"Hayden, when I told Mack I was pregnant he decided he wanted to be a family, he wanted to put everything behind us so we could be together for the baby," she explains.

I shake my head, "he raped you," I say.

"Oh here we go!" he says. "Hayden, why do you assume that I raped her, because she told you I raped her? I didn't rape anyone," he says.

"She told me you raped her and I believe her but now you are together?" I ask.

"We're together," she admits. "I'm sorry, Hayden but like I said I am dropping the charges."

"Did he actually rape you or was it a game all along for both of you to play with my head because this doesn't make sense. I was and still repulsed by him after he raped me but you're in a relationship with him talking about being a family? It doesn't make sense."

"Hayden, you and I both know I didn't rape you. You wanted it, you know that you did. You never said no. You loved it," he says with a smile. "I know I gave it to you better than Professor Reigns ever did."

"You raped me, I couldn't say no because I was unconscious. And you thought you could silence me with your money, you can NEVER silence me. I will make sure the world knows you for what you truly are," I say. "I never wanted it from you. You make me sick, Mack. You walked around on campus like you were God's gift to women. You thought you could have anyone that you wanted and when I told you no you couldn't handle that so you had to drug me and make me unconscious so you could rape me, you're a disgusting human being, Mack. One day you're going to pay for your sins and don't think for one second you're going to keep me quiet. The world is going to know that you're a rapist. I don't know if you raped Bayley or not but what I do know is you raped me and you aren't going to get away with it."

He lets out a laugh as he sends Bayley away from the door, "Listen, Hayden, do you really want to go there? Do you really want to go back to 5 years ago?"

"I will do what I need to do so that you are known to be the monster you truly are. The world is going to know the truth about you. I'm taking time off when Roman and I move, taking time to write a book about what you did to me in college," I say.

"Hayden, I don't think my attorney would like that very much," he says, "and I heard you and Professor Reigns got married, how's that going? Congratulations by the way. I thought you were only sleeping with him to get good grades," he says, "I never thought you would have married him and it looks like you're pregnant too," he says reaching his hand out for my stomach and I move away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I say. "Don't ever put your hands on me."

"Hayden," he shakes his head. "Let's talk about that book."

"I'm writing the book, Mack and you can't stop me from doing so."

"See, I know you're free to write whatever you want however I don't know if your husband is going to like the bad publicity brought to his team and the scandal that's going to come out when the book is released," he says.

"What are you talking about? My husband can't stand you, almost as much as I can't stand you in fact I think he hates you more than I do for what you did to me and what you cost him."

"I didn't cost him anything, he cost himself his career as Georgia Tech's football coach and the professor at Georgia Tech, he made the choice to sleep with you one of his students, he knew what was going to happen, don't blame me for your husband's mistakes," he says.

"Yeah, he got fired because of me, I know that. I know what our relationship cost him it's a shame that when you raped me that your career wasn't over then it should have been but you got off but I'm going to make sure the world knows the truth," I say. "Everyone is going to know that you raped me and you raped Grace too, that you drugged us and that you tried to pay me off to keep me quiet but I will not be silenced."

"Like I said, do you want to cause your husband that scandal?" he asks and I am still confused on what he's talking about. "I think your husband went through enough scandal when you falsely accused me of raping you back in college, Hayden. Don't make your husband look bad again."

"I didn't falsely accuse you of anything. You raped me, Mack and you know it and soon the world is going to know my story. They heard your fabricated story but it's time for them to hear the truth," I say, "and what scandal are you talking about, nothing is going to cause my husband scandal."

"Really? I take it that you haven't heard the news yet," he says with a smile, it's so taunting I want to punch him in the face. "I don't even know if I should tell you or if Roman should tell you."

"What, Mack? Don't play games with me," I demand.

"I know how much you like to play games, Hayden," he says. "But this time I am not playing games, you're looking at the new quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers," he says proudly.

"No," I say, "that's not true," I say, "there's no way that Roman would want you on his team."

"Well, it wasn't his call," he says, "the decision was made before he took the coaching job but you know with a rape allegation things got a little messy and it was on hold but when the charges were dropped yesterday they accepted me onto the team. You don't want to do the book Hayden, what do you think the world would say about you if they found out that the man you say 'raped' you was the quarterback on your husband's football team, but you had a secret affair with him. People might start questioning things like are we still sleeping together, they might start to question who the father of your baby is and I don't think you want that, Hayden," he says. "Do you? And then people might wonder why you were sleeping with your college professor and then they might question your past to see if your grades in college were from studying or if they were from sleeping with professors, do you want to start that scandal? Then there's the time Roman punched me in the face and I didn't go after him for assault. I mean really, Hayden, I think you should think about not writing that book because your husband is going to need me especially if he wants to go to the super bowl, writing a book about how I supposedly raped you won't look good for me and then I might have to be benched and suspended and your husband's dreams of going to the superbowl are going to go POOF! Just because you had to share a fabricated story. Is that what you want, Hayden?" He smiles at me and I feel a cramping pain in my stomach, I feel like I am going to be sick. He's threatening me.

"I'm going to write the book, Mack and if you think Roman is going to allow you to be on his team, playing for him you're mistaken. He will not have it, he can't stand you."

"Hayden, I already signed the contract," he says with a shrug.

"And don't threaten me either," I say. "You have NO right to threaten me," I say. "You don't want your image to be destroyed because everyone thinks you're some hero when really you're a monster that preys on women. I don't know if you raped Bayley or not or if this is some kind of sick joke or if you're just manipulating her like you tried to do to me to keep her quiet but I'm not going to be quiet any longer. If double jeopardy didn't exist I would destroy you in a courtroom. I would file charges against you again but since I can't this is how I can make sure the world sees you for what you truly are and so that women can see they don't have to stay silent. I hope you burn in hell for everything you did and I hope that when everything is said and done that you lose your career. I forgive you for what you did to me but only for myself not for you. You truly don't deserve my forgiveness but to move on I forgive you for being the pig that you are and when the book comes out I hope that you lose everything like you should have years ago."

"Oh, Hayden," he shakes his head. "Writing that book will be the biggest mistake of your life, I warn you don't do it."

"Fuck you, Mack," I say.

"Make sure you tell Roman I can't wait to be one of his players again," he says with a smirk. "I'm sure he can't wait," he says before shutting the door.

I walk to my rental car and get in. I place my hand on my stomach as it cramps. I take a few breaths before I start the car. I can't believe Mack is on Roman's team. I don't know how that happened. If I know one thing Roman is not going to be happy not at all. All I can think about is Roman's state of mind as I drive back to the hotel. He has to know about Mack by now but maybe he knew about Mack before I left and didn't want to tell me but he wouldn't keep those things from me not something like that besides he was way too calm before I left to have known Mack was going to be his new quarterback and somehow I feel like it's my senior year of college all over again and we are in the same scenario as before.

I walk into the hotel room and see Roman watching TV, I know he's watching ESPN as I hear, "The Pittsburgh Steelers are cleaning house first the firing of Mike Tomlin with him being replaced by New Orleans Saints Defensive coach Roman Reigns and now the trade for Green Bay's Quarterback Mack Ryan, Mack Ryan will be the starting quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers this coming season, the decision was made last night by the board when they traded Roethelsberger for Ryan. It is interesting to note that Mack Ryan was bonded on a rape charge of an Ohio woman. It is unclear if the charges have been dropped or if the woman is still pursuing the charges against Ryan and what does that mean for the Steelers if Mack Ryan is convicted of rape? It is interesting to note that Mack Ryan had played for Georgia Tech in college and was suspended for a time due to rape allegations against him from Roman Reigns' now wife Hayden Reigns, we will have to see how the season goes for the Steelers after this development," says the newscaster and Roman throws the remote.

"Son of a fucking bitch! I will kill him!" he yells making jump. He realizes I am in the room and looks at me.

"Mack already told me," I say shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Roman."

"That's bullshit, Hayden and you know it," he says angrily.

"It is, I don't disagree," I say rubbing at the cramps in my stomach, I think the stress of the day has gotten to me and something isn't feeling right.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say wincing in pain. "I have pain, something's not right," I say. "I need to go to the hospital."

"All right," he says calmly, "we'll go to the hospital."

 ***A/N: I told you a storm was coming and it arrived! What did you think? Do you think Hayden was stubborn? Should she have listened to Roman? What did you think of Bayley and Mack being together is Mack manipulating her like he is Hayden? Or do you think Bayley and Mack are both manipulating Hayden to get inside her head? Should she write the book? What do you think of Mack joining the Steelers? How do you think that's going to work? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been pretty busy as of late planning a wedding, packing up to move but I promise I will be back to updating more soon. Please be patient with me.***

We arrive at the hospital not too long after we left the hotel room. I'm fuming as I drove us down the highway and to the hospital. I feel like I was blindsided by the news that my new quarterback is the same man that raped my wife in college. There is no way I can co-exist with him and respect him as a player especially when he was accused of raping another woman not too long ago. I don't know why he's not benched or not allowed to play for a while until the truth comes out that he's a serial rapist with no respect for any woman in this world. He will not be a player on my team if I have anything to say about it. "Roman," says Hayden snapping me out of my thoughts as we walk through the doors. "What if something is wrong with the babies?"

"Let's hope that there isn't anything wrong with the babies and that you're just having some normal cramping. I would hate for anything to happen to the babies," I say as I rub her back.

"I'm so sorry, Roman, this is my fault. I should have listened to you and dropped the case and shouldn't have pursued it. I am so sorry, Baby," she says apologetically. "I should have listened to you if something happens to these babies it will be my fault."

"Don't say that, Hayden," I say, "if something happens to these babies it's not your fault."

"I'm just going to blame myself," she says. I pull her close to me and wrap my arm around her shoulders. I kiss the top of her head comforting her.

"You are not going to do that," I say as we walk up to the reception desk. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," she says.

We give her information to the reception desk and they put a hospital bracelet on her. We take a seat waiting to be seen and that takes forever before they finally call us back to be checked out by a doctor. "Hayden Reigns," calls the nurse. Hayden and I stand up and make our way over to the nurse. "What brings you in today?" she asks as we make our way to the back.

"I'm pregnant and I am experiencing really bad cramps," answers Hayden.

"I see," she says. "How far along are you?" she asks.

"About 10 weeks," she answers.

"Okay," she says as she escorts us into a private room. "I'm going to hook you up to have your blood pressure checked then a doctor will come in to check you out. Are you spotting at all?" she asks.

"No," says Hayden. "I'm not spotting at all just really bad cramps."

"No spotting is a good sign," she says, "cramping is normal in pregnancy," she says getting her hooked up to the blood pressure machine.

"I know but I'm nervous about the cramping," she says as the nurse checks her blood pressure.

"Well, your blood pressure is extremely high," she says, "170/98."

"That's not good," I say rubbing her back.

"We're going to do what we can do," says the nurse. "The doctor will be in soon."

"Thank-you," I say before my cellphone starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and look to see it's the owner of the Steelers calling me. I decline the call and put it back in my pocket my wife and children are far more important than that mess with Mack. I need to make sure all three of them are okay before I focus on getting Mack off my team. "So what happened?"

"I don't know, Baby," she says, "I went to her house and she started telling me that she was dropping the charges and she couldn't go through with the case. I tried to talk her into it and told her dropping the charges would mean he would get away with raping her. She said she can't prove that he raped her and then next thing I know he shows up at the door talking about how he didn't rape her, he didn't rape me and that they were trying to be a family. Then he dropped the lovely bombshell that he is the new Quarterback for the Steelers."

"Damn it," I say. "I can't stand that son of a bitch."

"Neither can I and his smug little face today made me sick, so I guess they are together now. I don't know if it was a game or if he paid her off to keep her silent."

"I'm hoping that it wasn't a game but the whole thing seemed a little sketchy from the beginning. I'm not denying how amazing you are at your job because I know you're amazing. I'm not discrediting that but to come from Ohio all the way to Louisiana to ask you to be their advocate seemed a bit off to me. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt that maybe she thought you two could relate to one another since you both have been through the same thing technically with that animal but I just feel like this was a game. She sought you out for a reason, Hayden."

"I am thinking the same thing. I should have listened to you and just not taken the case. It's not like they don't have victim advocates up here that are far more accessible than I am. It had to be an inconvenience to fly all the way to Louisiana for help," she says. I knew since the beginning that this entire thing was a little shady but I didn't want to say anything to Hayden. I was hoping this girl wasn't playing with her but it seems like she was and I am sure Mack had everything to do with it.

"So did Mack actually rape her or was that a lie?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says. "If it was a lie she filed a false police report which is a crime so maybe he did rape her and has her brainwashed into thinking that everything will be fine between them."

"I don't know," I say, "I think she was lying."

"Like I said, the police are going to start investigating her claims now that she has chosen to drop the charges and when they find out she's living with him and with him now they are going to dig into her story, see if she was lying or not if she filed a false report she can face her own charges."

"And if she lied about being raped she deserves nothing less," I say.

"I agree," she says, "but I will never understand how a woman could lie about being raped the emotional turmoil, the pain that you go through, the fact that the memories will be with you the rest of your life and when you think you're over it a certain smell, a certain place will trigger those memories back to you and you feel that pain all over again and then you just face all that pain again. If anyone went through a rape they would understand the emotional turmoil you face the rest of your life. I will never be the same after what Mack did to me. I find it hard to trust people, I find myself scared to travel alone most places especially at night, I don't trust any drinks offered to me and nothing can be opened when given to me. I don't trust a lot of people because of Mack. I know I can't keep living in fear but after what happened to me I am constantly looking over my shoulder."

"I understand," I say kissing the top of her head. I remember the turmoil she faced shortly after her rape. She was an emotional mess, she was hurting in ways I knew I could never help her, she tried to drown it away with alcohol which made her worse. She went through a tough time dealing with the aftermath of the rape and I know lately she's been struggling with the memories. "I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too," she says. I lean down and kiss her lips softly.

The doctor comes in shortly after introducing himself as Dr. Conrad and asks Hayden questions about her symptoms. He asks if she has been spotting which thankfully she hasn't been but her blood pressure is too high for him to like. He does a vaginal exam on her making sure there are no signs of miscarriage before he decides to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is looking okay with the babies. "All right, Hayden," he says preparing the ultrasound. "I am going to do an internal exam because it's more accurate, it may be a little uncomfortable at first."

"Okay," she says as she prepares herself for the ultrasound. I take her hand as the doctor inserts the Doppler into her vagina. She squeezes my hand along with the discomfort she must feel.

"All right, let's just take a look," he says moving it around and looking at the screen. "There we go two healthy babies," he says pointing to the screen. "They look pretty good and pretty healthy," he says. "They have a good strong heartbeat so everything is looking pretty good with them. Although the next 24 hours are crucial, you did the right thing by coming here because of cramping but from what I see everything looks good but like I said the next 24 hours are crucial. I am going to give you some medicine to keep your blood pressure down and I think that it would be best if we admitted you to the hospital for the night so that I can keep monitoring you," he says.

"Okay," she says.

"And I think it would probably be best if we put you onto bed rest for a couple weeks, just lay around, take it easy stay out of stressful situations."

"Okay," she says, "but I am supposed to be traveling to Florida in a couple weeks."

"Traveling to Florida should be all right as long as you remain stress free, keep your blood pressure down."

"Okay."

"Like I said I am going to give you something to bring your blood pressure down and keep you overnight for observation to make sure it's working so we can keep those beautiful babies healthy and safe and keep them cooking till they are due."

"Sounds good to me," I say.

Once I have Hayden comfortable and settled into the hospital room she will be staying in tonight I get her something to eat from Chick-fil-A; her favorite place to eat, getting her a grilled chicken club sandwich, with waffle fries and a chocolate milkshake before I take care of business with the team. I don't want Mack to be one of my players and I am going to make sure that he isn't one of my players. "Baby, are you all right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm doing all right," she says digging into her sandwich. "The babies love some Chick-Fil-A sauce," she says with a smile.

"That's good to know," I say with a smile. "If you need anything I will be right outside. I need to make a phone call and take care of some things with Mack."

"Good luck with that, how much is he getting paid to play for the Steelers?" she asks.

"Far more than he deserves," I say shaking my head, "far too much for the scoundrel he is."

"This whole thing makes me sick, Baby," she says.

"I know it makes me sick too but please try not to think about it, we are trying to keep you out of stressful situations and get your blood pressure down."

"I know but I can't help but think about that smug look on his face today, I feel like this was a setup."

"I wouldn't be surprised," I say, "I'll be right back. I am going to go sort out this mess."

I walk out of the room and pull my cellphone out of my pocket just as my mom starts to call me. "Hey, Mom," I say answering the phone.

"Hey, Roman, is everything all right? I heard the news about that football player being contracted by the Steelers. How do you and Hayden feel about that?"

"Hayden is in the hospital because her blood pressure was pretty high, they are keeping her overnight to monitor it and then we will be heading home to New Orleans tomorrow and then she's on bedrest so she's not taking it well as for me I am ready to put my hand through a wall. This is NOT going to happen. It has taken years for Hayden to be at peace with what happened and now it's like everything is being thrown in her face again. She doesn't deserve this, not at all."

"No she doesn't, is everything okay with the babies?" she asks.

"Yes, the babies are doing great despite the fact their mother is going through hell. I am actually getting ready to call the owner and see what can be done to eliminate this issue."

"All right," she says, "I hope that you can work this out."

"I hope so too, I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," she says making me smile before I hang up the phone and get ready to dial the owner's number.

"Reigns," says the owner as he answers the phone after two rings. "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah, my wife is in the hospital with high blood pressure," I say, "so I have been a little busy."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your wife."

"What the fuck were you thinking contracting Mack to the Steelers given our history?" I ask.

"I wasn't aware there was history until everything came out this afternoon, he raped your wife?"

"In college yes, when he was one of my players on Georgia Tech. He drugged her and raped her, he denies it."

"There are no charges against him?" he says in the tone of a question.

"Because they were dropped because there was not enough evidence," I say. "That doesn't matter, what matters now is I don't want him on my team. I refuse to be his coach and he brings bad publicity. He was just accused of raping another girl, is that the kind of image you want for the Steelers, I know I don't want them. I want him off the team."

"I can't just fire him especially if there was no evidence or proof that he raped your wife. I know that you have history but you're going to need to see past that and do what you need to do as a coach."

"It's a conflict of interest," I argue. "I don't want him on my team!"

"It's MY team and we need Mack as Quarterback he has talent and he could probably take us to the superbowl this year."

"And what about the rest of the team? He's not the only player," I say, "I don't want him on my team."

"I understand that but it's not just your team," he says, "I'm not trading him, Reigns. You're going to need to bury this under the rug and move on, that's it." He says before he hangs up the phone and I find myself thinking if this job is truly worth it or not, if it's worth jeopardizing my wife and my children. I have wanted this my whole life but I don't know if it's worth the stress of my wife. I need to make a decision on whether I want to keep this job or not, it's not going to be easy.

 ***A/n: So what do you think? Should Hayden blame herself for being in the position she's in now? What do you think about the babies being so healthy? Do you think this whole thing with Bayley was a setup or do you think Mack paid her off? What do you think, is this job worth it for Roman, should he continue with the job or wait for another one to come along? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***I am officially back to updating and writing again. I am so sorry for the delay but I got married and I moved. I needed to get focused on the wedding and had to get settled into my new place. thank you for understanding and being patient. Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"How are you feeling?" Roman asks me as I am sitting on the beach in Pensacola, Florida enjoying our family vacation visiting his mom and enjoying some time with Nova and Kylynn. It's been a while since we came to Florida and a while since we enjoyed the beach my husband used to spend so much time at during his childhood.

"I'm feeling pretty good," I say with a soft smile as I rub my growing baby bump that I have exposed while wearing a black bikini. "Much better than I was in Ohio. It feels good to be here in Florida."

"I agree," he says placing his hand on my stomach and rubbing it softly. "I think we got lucky with that scare a couple weeks ago. It could have turned out a lot worse than it was."

"I know," I say, "it was a reminder for me to just take it easy and to take some time off work. I need to really take time off. I wish I had listened to you about getting involved with this whole rape case but my lesson has been learned."

"I'm just glad you're healthy and the babies are healthy," he smiles. "I can't believe how much you're starting to show. I think it's beautiful."

"I think creating life with you has been my favorite memory so far. I know at first I wasn't exactly thrilled by the thought of being pregnant and having a baby but I'm happy now and creating these lives with you has been one of my favorite memories." He leans over and kisses my stomach softly.

"I think it's one of my favorite memories too," he smiles. "So I haven't made my decision yet if I am going to keep this job with the Steelers or if I am going to stay with the Saints," he says. We haven't really talked about the Mack situation or the coaching situation because it just didn't seem like the right time or the right place to do so plus the doctor wanted me to stay stress free so we avoided the topic but we have to talk about it some time since he needs to make a decision by the end of the week.

"What is your heart telling you?" I ask him looking up at him.

"I don't know," he says. "This is something I have always wanted in my life. I have always wanted to be a head coach in the NFL. It's been my dream all my life and the Steelers franchise isn't bad it is one of the best but having Mack as my quarterback I don't know how I feel about it. I feel like I am being disloyal to you by keeping this job. The owner told me to just brush it under the rug and forget about it," he says, "but how can I do that when I know everything he's done to you, to my wife and he's part of the reason you lost it. I'm scared if I give up this opportunity another opportunity isn't going to come along and I am going to be stuck where I am forever."

I let out a deep breath and say, "this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I know this is something you have wanted all your life and I know this has always been your dream and honestly the Steelers franchise is one of the best in the NFL and you're going to be making bank as a head coach. The owner wouldn't have chosen you to be the head coach if he didn't believe that you couldn't take the Steelers to new places. I think you do a damn good job at coaching and you know your stuff. I think that you can take the Steelers to new places, you could even get them into the superbowl their last season wasn't the greatest and they were losing to teams that they shouldn't have been losing to. I think you would be a fool to give up your dream for Mack. I think you would be a fool to give up everything you worked for because of something that happened in the past." I don't like the idea of my husband having Mack on his team but I don't like the idea of my husband giving up something he's dreamed of doing for his entire life.

"Mack is an animal," he says, "I don't want him on my team, I don't respect him and if I don't respect one of my players how is that going to work out for the team, especially the quarterback."

"I understand that you don't respect him, I don't respect him either but Roman," I say rubbing his arm softly, "is he worth giving up your dream for? You don't have to like him, you don't have to love him, you don't even need to be friends with him the only thing you need to be is his coach. I know it's a sucky situation but you need to think about you, how much this job means to you. Do you want this coaching job? I mean look at all the benefits that come along with it, and with us having twins in a few months I think it is better to take this job, grit your teeth and bear it because it is a pay raise from coaching the Saints and look at the house we just purchased. I think that you should keep the job and we'll work out the rest in time," I suggest.

"Hayden, I understand what this job means to me and I know the benefits that come along with it but is it really worth working with the devil to get those benefits? I can't get over what he did to you, what he put you through and now you're asking me to work with him. I want this job more than anything but I don't want it if Mack comes along with it," he says. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl, I just can't accept this job."

"Roman, I understand and appreciate your loyalty to me but you know what it sounds like you haven't forgiven Mack for everything he's done and you're still holding a grudge against him."

"You're damn right I haven't forgiven Mack for everything he's done. He raped you, lied about it and made it seem like it was all on you then he tried to pay you off to keep you silent and he got away with everything he did. He never paid for his sins and he's an arrogant son of a bitch because of it because he can hide behind Daddy's money and now his own money. It's pathetic, how do you expect me to forgive him for what he did to you and not let go of the grudge? Do you think he deserves my forgiveness? Have you forgiven him?"

"Roman, I forgave him for everything a long time ago and not because he deserved it because he didn't and still doesn't deserve my forgiveness but holding onto the anger, the hate and holding onto the pain by not forgiving him wasn't helping me. I was angry, I hated him and I was hurt by everything but holding onto it, hating him and not forgiving him wasn't helping me to heal the way I needed to. Being angry over something I can't control wasn't helping me heal, it wasn't making me feel any better so I forgave him for everything he did so that I could move forward and move on with my life. It was to help me not him. You need to do the same because you're sitting here willing to give up your dream all because of something he has done. I know forgiveness isn't easy and forgiving him isn't going to be easy but you have to move forward you have to forget about what he's done and focus on you, focus on us and most importantly focus on our babies. Be honest is Mack worth giving up your dream for?" I ask.

"No, he's not worth it at all. I guess it is time to forgive him for what he's done and move forward. He's never going to pay for what he did and being upset about it and giving up my dream job isn't going to change that," he says, "so I guess I forgive him for raping you and trying to pay you to keep silent as well as getting away with it."

"So you're going to take the job?" I ask.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I am going to keep the job. I have worked so hard for this and I have waited years for this job to come along it may not be the team I wanted but it's a team with a good franchise and I have a pretty good chance to taking them to the super bowl and getting them another ring and I can't do it alone. I need Mack to help me with that," he says. "I'm going to take this job on one condition."

"What's the one condition?" I ask curiously.

"I want a sit down with my lawyer, Mack and his lawyer, the owner and myself to talk this out give him some expectations and to bury the hatchet between us because without that we can't work together."

I nod my head mainly because that is a good idea and it would benefit both of them. It will help take away some of the tension between them. Roman and Mack both need this sit down to overcome all the tension between them. "I think that's a great idea," I say. "I think that you both need this sit down."

"Yeah we do," he says with a smile, "so enough about this, we are having a family vacation let's go enjoy the ocean for a little bit," he suggests, "how does that sound?"

I reach up and kiss his lips with a smile, "I like that idea." I stand up and take his hand. "Let's go, Baby," he places his hand into mine and stands up. He pulls me into his arms, wrapping me up in his arms and kisses my lips softly and passionately my baby bump between us. "I love you, Roman," I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too, Hayden," he smiles before kissing my lips again.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT: ROMAN's Point of view:**

I'm sitting in my mom's living room with my cellphone in my hands as I watch Hayden putting a puzzle together with the girls. I just love watching them together, I love the bond they have created over the last few years. She has always been there for my girls, since we were first together. She stepped up and took over the mother role when Shea and I were having problems. Nova loved her the moment she met her and their relationship just grew from there. She has wanted nothing more than the best for my girls and she loves them as if they are her own. I smile at their conversation about the babies and how excited both the girls are to have new little siblings in January or February. "So, what do you want, Nova," I ask with a smile. "Do you want two brothers or two sisters?"

"I already have a baby brother and a little sister but I really want to have two little sisters. I hope that the babies are girls," she says with a smile.

"And what about you, Ky, what do you want brothers or sisters?" I ask.

"Brothers," she says with a smile making me smile. "Two little brothers."

"What about you, Daddy?" asks Nova, "do you want boys or girls?"

"The most important thing to me is that they are both healthy babies and that they know how loved and cherished they are but I could really use two boys."

"I agree," says Hayden. "I think we have your dad outnumbered with the girls," she says with a smile. "I want two healthy baby boys."

"Boys aren't going to be easy, Hayden," says my mom as she comes into the living room with banana splits for all of us. "Did I ever tell you about Roman when he was a little boy and how much work he was," she says with a laugh.

"I want to hear the story," she says with a smile.

"Roman, was a very intelligent little boy for the most part but his energy was crazy. He never really settled down. He was always on the go. He couldn't sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time and he was just a wild little boy. He is the youngest boy so of course his older brother and sisters took advantage of him and his energy. They would always send him to get things for them and tell him they were timing him and to see if he could beat his time. Of course they weren't really timing him but he thought they were so he would just run off to get whatever they asked for and to phase him they would tell him he beat his record time. He was happy they were happy but Roman eventually realized that they weren't really timing him and stopped fetching their stuff. He was just so full of energy we had to keep him busy to tire him out because it was like he would never tire out no matter what we did and no matter what he did this boy would never tire out. Honestly, if Roman would have been the first or second we probably wouldn't have had any more kids after him because he took a lot of our energy just trying to tire him out. We did sports with him everything from baseball to football he even tried basketball but he still couldn't settle but he developed a love for football and never gave up on it. He was a great football player and because he was a little on the larger size it played well to his advantage. Football got him into Georgia Tech and then instead of playing in the NFL he had his sight set on coaching. Football is his love and if it wasn't for his high energy rate he probably never would have discovered it."

"Mom," I say, "don't scare Hayden, I finally got her hoping for boys. Don't scare her into thinking that our sons are going to be wild."

"Don't kid yourself," she says, "you and I both know that you two are going to have some wild boys on your hands if you have boys."

"Nova and Ky aren't too wild," I say. "so maybe the boys wouldn't be too wild."

"Nova is JUST like you, she looks like you and has your entire personality."

"But I'm not wild, Mammaw," Nova smiles.

"I know she's just like me that's why she and Shea don't get along because she is just like me."

"I agree with that. How is everything going with Shea? How does she feel about Pittsburgh?"

"She's not thrilled with the idea and she's planning to stay in Louisiana which I'm not going to complain about because honestly I prefer it that way things between us have been tense since I told her about the move."

"So what happens with the girls?" she asks,

"I don't know. I want to take the girls to Pittsburgh but I'm not willing to give up every single holiday with them either. It would be easier if she would move with us but she already expressed that she is staying put and I don't really blame her. She did uproot her life to follow us from Atlanta to Louisiana. I don't want to split up my family either so we really need to work on that and come to some agreement on what to do with the kids." I say.

"I want to go to Pittsburgh," says Nova.

"We are going to do what we can," I say to her.

"And everything with Pittsburgh is good?" asks my mom trying not to go into too many details in front of the girls. "You're still taking the job?"

"Yes, it would be foolish for me not to take the job. When I fly out to Pittsburgh in the next few days we are going to have a sit down and talk about behavior expectations and talk about other things. I have wanted this my whole life I am not willing to give it up not for Mack."

"Who is Mack?" asks Nova.

"Mack is the quarterback for the Steelers," I say.

"Why don't you like Mack?" she asks.

"Mack did some things that daddy didn't like a long time ago so he's not my favorite person," I explain the best that I can.

"What did he do?" she asks, this girl is relentless.

"He just did something bad," I say.

"What did he do that was bad, did he steal something? Did he lie about something?" she asks.

"He lied about something," I say.

"What did he lie about?" she asks.

"Nova, he lied about something bad that he did," I say. "That's all you need to know."

"Daddy, the news said he raped Hayden in college, what does rape mean?" she asks.

I'm not even sure how to answer the question, I'm not even sure how she heard that little tidbit of news. "How did you hear that?"

"The news," she says, "the news said that Mack raped Hayden and that he was cleared from it," she says, "is that why you don't like him? And what does rape mean?"

"Ky, how about we go into the kitchen?" asks my mom.

"Okay," she shrugs. My mom and Ky head to the kitchen leaving the three of us alone. I don't even know what to say to Nova. I always knew that one day the media would have information that would get out and that I wouldn't want my children to hear or know about. It's the price to pay for living in the limelight, nothing is ever really private and nothing is really a secret. I know that Nova can google me one day and find out about how Hayden and I came to be even though we have all shielded her from the truth for the last 5 years because she doesn't need to know about that. She's still a child and the least she knows the better.

"Daddy, what's rape?" she asks again. I look at Hayden for some guidance because she is a victim advocate and she deals with child victims a lot so I am hoping that she has a child appropriate way to explain the situation to Nova after all Nova is only 8 years old almost 9 years old. Hayden gives me a nod letting me know she's going to take over the conversation.

"Nova, come here," says Hayden as she motions for her to sit next to her on the couch. Nova sits next to Hayden and looks at her with curiosity. "Nova, rape is an act where one person forces another person to do something they don't want to do for example like touching their private parts or them touching the other person's private parts. It is important to know that if anyone ever touches your private parts or asks you to touch their private parts you tell them no. No is a very important word to use if you don't want to do something. You ALWAYS have the right to say no and they have the right to respect it but sometimes they don't respect your no and do it anyway, that's rape. If someone doesn't respect your no, if a boy doesn't respect your no, you fight them however you wish with a punch, a kick, a bite whatever you need to do to fight them off. Your dad, your mom, Dean and I will never be upset if you fight someone for not respecting your no or your boundaries. In today's world you're going to hear a lot about how a boy will be a boy but a real boy treats and respects a girl 100% of the time and if the girl says no they respect it. Your daddy is that kind of boy and Dean is that kind of boy. It is about respect. If one thing you can remember is that it's okay to say no if someone tries to cross those boundaries and it's okay to fight if someone crosses those boundaries. Some people have trouble understanding no and if it ever happens to you, you need to know it's NOT YOUR FAULT, you are NEVER to blame no matter how you act, how you dress or what you do, it is NEVER your fault but the person's fault that doesn't understand no and doesn't respect your boundaries," Hayden explains.

"So Mack touched your private parts and you said no?" she asks.

"He did and I did say no," she says, "And like I said sometimes boys don't understand no or understand their boundaries. His daddy never taught him to respect girls and that's a shame for him but when you get older you need to find a boy that will respect you and treat you like a queen like your daddy does to me and like Dean does to your mom. You deserve nothing less."

"Okay," she nods. "Thank-you."

"Do you have any more questions?" she asks.

"No, not right now," she says. "Thank-you," she says hopping off the couch and running out of the room.

"Thank-you for saving me," I say. "I didn't know what to say."

"I figured," she smiles, "but honestly it's what I do for work, it was easy to explain it to her. I think it's time to start taking her out on dates so she can see how a man should treat a woman. That way when she's old enough to have a boyfriend she will know what kind of boy to look for and know how they should treat her like a queen."

"Oh not boyfriends already," I say. "I can't even think about some boy asking my little girl out on a date. She's not dating until she's 35. Books before boys is my motto."

"Is that so?" she asks with a smile, "I'm not even 30 yet and I'm married to you. I don't think that's fair to say for Nova and she's pretty smart. I think she will stick to the books before boys motto. So you're really hoping for those boys huh?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "I need some help with the boys when they come around for Nova and Ky."

"Probably," she says, "but if we do have boys while we are teaching the girls that boys need to respect their boundaries and their right to say no, we need to teach our boys to respect those same boundaries on girls and to respect the word no. We have far too many pigs in this world that don't know that I don't want our sons if we have them to be one of them."

"I'm right there with you," I smile. "I love you, Hayden. I know we started off in a not so good way but falling in love with you was the best decision I ever made."

"It was my best decision I ever made," she smiles. "Thank-you for being my king."

"Thank-you for being my queen," I smile before I kiss her lips softly.

 ***a/n: So what did you think? How do you think the sit down is going to go with Mack, do you think he and Roman will be able to co-exist with one another? And what do you think the babies are boys or girls? We are going to find out soon! Please review and thank-you for reading .**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Hello, Beautiful," I say as I am in my hotel room in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania preparing myself for my meeting with Mack and his lawyer as I see Hayden's name on my caller ID as her ringtone rings out and I answer the phone.

"Hey, Baby," she says making me smile. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," I say, "but soon you'll be up here in Pittsburgh with me. We only have two more weeks to go before you move up here."

"I know but two weeks is such a long time," she says. "It feels like forever."

"I know, I hate being away from you and the girls but training camp starts this week and I need to get them into shape for preseason and soon the regular season. It's going to be a wild ride from now until February."

"That's if the Steelers make it to the super bowl," she says, "that's not guaranteed."

"I know but I have faith in my team. I think we can get there," I say hopefully. It's my first time being a head coach for an NFL team but hopefully we can make it to the big game in February. I hope we have a pretty good season.

"I hope so for you," she says, "You're a good coach and I know you're ready to make a name for yourself. The Steelers needed you."

"I hate to say it but I think Mack and I might be what this team needed. It's a brand new team going into this season."

"Speaking of Mack, how are you feeling today about that?"

"I don't know," I say, "I'm not happy about it but we need this sit down to move forward."

"When are you meeting with him?"

"In about 30 minutes," I answer.

"Just don't get hot headed and don't let your temper get the best of you," she says. "I know how you can get."

"I'm not going to lose my temper," I say.

"I just remember a time you punched him in the mouth, you can't allow that to happen," she reminds me. "You know he likes to taunt you and push your buttons. Don't let him get away with it please. Just be the bigger person, say what you need to say and move on."

"I know," I say. "I promise, I am not going to lose my temper."

"I hope not," she says.

"I won't. So how are you feeling?" I ask. "Are you ready for your appointment today?"

"Yes," she says, "and I am doing the blood test to determine the sex of the babies."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just get an ultrasound in a few weeks rather than doing the blood test?" I ask.

"Only if the babies are cooperative," she responds, "but this is just as accurate and we find out sooner."

"Okay, and then what happens?" I ask.

"The doctor is going to mail the results to Shea and then she's going to get everything together for the gender reveal party," she says.

"Does it have to be Shea that we use to know the gender before anyone else?"

"I know but I don't want any of our family members to know first."

"Why can't you just have a baker make a cake, we take a piece and eat, see if the inside is pink or blue and voila we know the sex and then Shea doesn't have to know the sex of our children before we do."

"Well, she wants to reveal the sex in a big fireworks display and before we had a falling out she did offer to do this. I know you don't like Shea but just allow her to do this for us."

"Why does it have to be fireworks? Why can't it be something with football?" I ask.

"Because not everything in our lives has to be about football," she says.

"But you know football is everything for me," I say with a smile, "and a football gender reveal might be kind of interesting."

"How about you take a break just this once from thinking about football," she says, "let's not do football for this and if we're having boys you can go football crazy with the nursery," she says.

"And if they are girls what are we going with?"

"I don't even know," she says, "I'll think about it."

"Okay, but mark my words you're having boys," I say.

"Maybe, we'll find out in two weeks," she says making me smile. "I love you, baby. I have to go take a shower. Let me know how your meeting goes and remember keep your cool."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "I promise, I will keep my cool. Goodbye."

"Bye, Baby," she says before we kill the call.

Once I get off the phone with my wife I get myself prepared to face the man I consider my biggest enemy and the devil. I know it's not going to be easy forgiving him for what he did to my wife but I have been holding onto so much anger and so much resentment for far too long. If my wife can move on after what he did to her and forgive him for what he did to her then I can do the same thing but I will never forget it and the pain it caused Hayden and how she almost had a downfall from everything. I am not looking forward to facing this man but he's my quarterback so I need to face him regardless.

About 30 minutes later I am walking into the building I am meeting with Mack and his lawyer. I take a deep breath outside the door letting go of all the negativity before I walk into the door. I remind myself that I am going to keep calm and I am not going to lose my temper as much as I would love to punch Mack in his smug face I am going to resist the urge. I let out a deep breath as I pull on the door handle, opening the door. I swallow hard, swallow back any negative comments as I see Mack sitting nonchalantly with his lawyer. "Coach Reigns," he says with a smile. "Long time no see. How's life treating you?" he asks smugly.

"Mack," I say with a nod. "Life is pretty good."

"You know the irony of me being your quarterback is rather crazy isn't it? It's like life repeating itself. Remember when I took the Yellow Jackets all the way? I mean we had a really good season that year, remember that? Oh yeah, that's right you were fired before you could enjoy that sweetness. Was it worth losing everything for? Losing your job for a student, was it all worth it?"

"Actually, I would lose my job a thousand times over if it meant that I could be with Hayden. I'm not mad that I lost my job, I'm not mad that I lost my coaching position because I still had Hayden and then I got my job with the Saints which was a lot better than a college coaching job. I enjoyed my time as a coach for Georgia Tech but I also enjoyed my time as a defensive coach for The Saints just like I am sure I will enjoy my job as the head coach for the Steelers."

"So humble," he rolls his eyes. "So you and Hayden are still married?" he asks.

"Yes, we're married and we're having twins in February," I say.

"Interesting," he says. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that happened," he says shocking me. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of Hayden and made her life a living Hell. I'm sorry for that. She didn't deserve it and I'm sorry that I did that to her."

"You're apologizing? I thought you didn't rape her?" I ask, "now you're admitting to raping her?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders as his lawyer whispers to him.

"I didn't say I raped her, I apologized for taking advantage of her, I never said I raped her, those words didn't come out of my mouth," he says.

"It's the same thing," I say.

"No, it's not the same thing, taking advantage of someone isn't raping them and besides she didn't say no," he says, "so it wasn't rape."

"Well, whatever it is I forgive you for what you did, not because you deserve it because as far as I am concerned you deserve to burn in hell but I'm forgiving you to help me move on. If my wife can forgive you, then I shouldn't have any reason not to be able to forgive you. And with you being a member of the Steelers and me being a coach we need to work together for the good of the team."

"How noble of you," he says, "does Hayden ever think about me? Does she ever mention me?" he asks and I know what he's doing.

"Never," I say. "She never mentions you."

"Interesting," he says. "So you're forgiving me so that I can help the Steelers win?"

"I'm forgiving you to make myself feel better. It's not fair to hold this grudge against you. It's not fair to me," I say, "so I just want to move forward, forget about the past and start new. I cannot deny the fact that you're an amazing football player and you have a great talent for what you do and I admire that. I don't like you but I will tolerate you, I will be the bigger person and forgive you. So can we co-exist together for the team?"

"If that's what you want," he says.

"Look, I still think you are an arrogant, smug, scum of the Earth SOB and personally I don't like you, I can't stand you but professionally as your coach I am going to support you and cheer for you despite how I actually feel about you. So can we co-exist together or not?" I ask.

"You think I like you any more than you like me? I remember when you punched me in the mouth," he says, "I don't trust you with my career which is why I had my lawyer draw up some papers for you to sign."

"You don't trust me? You raped my wife, lied about it and used your daddy's money to get away with it and you don't trust me? I don't trust you, you're the type of person that would sell their Grandmother for a buck if you needed to."

He lets out a laugh and says, "You should really read over the paperwork," he says.

His lawyer pulls out an envelope and pulls out some papers from the envelope. I tap my fingers on the desk in front of me as I wait. "These papers just state that you cannot be biased toward my client meaning, you must play him despite your true feelings and can't let your prejudice in the way. You must treat my client fairly and not in an unjust manner. My client will be on his best behavior as long as he is on your team," he says looking at Mack and Mack nods, "and you must treat him equally like every other player on the team and if you don't, or you're in violation it will cost you a lot of money at least $50,000 to violate this contract and being prejudice toward my client," he says. I bite my lip and tap my fingers even harder as Mack glances at me with a smug look on his face. "So if you could just sign this paperwork and we will be done here," he says sliding the papers over to me with a pen.

"Not so fast," I say pulling out my own envelope of papers from my lawyer. "I have my own papers," I say, "and the owner has looked them over and my lawyer has looked them over. It clearly states that while he is a member of my team he needs to be on his best behavior if there's any air or rumor that he violated, raped or assaulted another female his NFL career will be over and he will be fired from the Steelers. He is not allowed to mention my wife's name or even converse with my wife if given the opportunity. If he violates this he will lose his job." I slide my own papers over to the lawyer. He reads them over and whispers to Mack as I look over my own papers from Mack's lawyer. I reluctantly sign them before giving them back to Mack's lawyer. "Is he going to sign those papers or not?" I ask.

"He will but I want to take them to my office to look over them just to make sure they are legitimate and there are no loopholes. My client will have these papers back to you by the beginning of training camp."

"He doesn't play unless he signs those papers," I warn.

"Do the other players have these same stipulations or just my client?"

"Given the history of your client and his actions he is the only one," I say.

"Ah, I see, then my client is not obligated to sign those papers UNLESS you reword the stipulations about talking to your wife and have other players sign similar papers about behavior otherwise you are in violation of your contract with my client," he says as Mack gives me a smug arrogant smile making my skin crawl, I grit my teeth trying to keep my cool. His lawyer hands the papers back to me, "you wouldn't want to be prejudice with my client, Mr. Reigns, it's not in your best interest to do so and it could cost you thousands of dollars."

"I will revise these papers and have everyone sign them," I say. "Training camp begins Wednesday, I'll see you then, Mack," I say knowing he has me by the balls, knowing one misconstruing could cost me thousands of dollars.

"It's going to be a pleasure, Coach Reigns," he says smugly before holding his hand out to me. I reluctantly shake it as he squeezes it, "it will be so great to play for you I can't wait to see Hayden again." He smiles before he and his lawyer take their leave. I pound my fist on the table knowing there's NOTHING I can do at this point without losing money.

 ***a/n: So what did you think? What do you think the babies will be girls or boys? We will find out in the next chapter? What did you think of Mack and Roman meeting with each other? Is Mack blackmailing Roman? Is his contract fair? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Are you at least going to talk to me today?" Roman asks me as we are getting ready for our gender reveal party, I do my best to ignore him. "I know you're not happy about it but this is my career too," he says. "I have waited for this opportunity all my life I'm not happy about it either but I don't want to give up this job, Hayden, you know that."

"Roman, he's black mailing you and he's manipulating you, he is going to use this contract and use his lawyer against you and everything you say. He could say anything is mistreatment and that's the problem and now you're telling me I can't write my book?"

"My lawyer advised me that it's not a good idea for you to write your book about what happened with Mack due to the contract and due to my job," he says. "I'm sorry, Hayden."

"Do you think what he's doing is okay, Roman? It's just like Georgia Tech all over again. He is in control, using his power against you. He's pretty much untouchable because YOU signed the contract he can do anything, say anything and you can't do anything about it because then it gets portrayed as unfair treatment towards him. He's free to go out and rape another girl and there's NOTHING you can do about it because he has you by the balls."

"Hayden, you wanted me to forgive him and I did, I wasn't expecting him to come up with some bullshit contract."

"Oh, so you agree the contract is bullshit?" I ask him. "Because it is bullshit. He is just manipulating you, that's what rapists do, they manipulate and make everyone think they're the victim. He is a narcissistic asshole," I say trying to keep my anger down. Roman came home and told me about his sit down with Mack when he arrived home yesterday, I wasn't impressed. He told me about the stipulations it's just Mack throwing his weight around and trying to control the situation putting Roman in a difficult position.

"I never said it wasn't bullshit, Hayden, because it is bullshit. It's all bullshit, Mack is an egotistical, manipulating asshole," he says.

"Yet you choose to work with him? You can't wait for another head coach position to open up? I mean honestly I think you're doing amazing with the Saints," I say, "Maybe you should stick it out with the Saints until something else becomes available," I suggest.

"So now you want me to stick with the Saints and wait for another job?" he asks.

"That would probably be the wisest decision," I say. "I just think you and Mack working together is like oil and water, then you have to walk on eggshells. I'm looking out for you, I don't want you to lose your job or you to lose money because you say one wrong thing to Mack. I would love to see you coach the Steelers but I just don't think all of this is worth it," I say.

"I hear you but today I don't want to fight about this, I don't want to talk about this. Today I want to find out the sex of our babies, that's the most important thing so can we just get along for the gender reveal party and put this away to talk about later?"

"I guess," I say.

"Why are you wearing pink?" he asks looking at my pink tank top with black leggings.

"The same reason why you have on that blue shirt," I say, "because I think and want the babies to be girls."

"I think they're boys," he says, "and are you sure this is accurate, this blood test thing?"

"For the most part they are 95% accurate," I say.

"So there's a 5% chance that the tests are wrong?" he asks.

"Yes, but it's unlikely," I say.

"I hope we aren't the 5%," he says, "because this is important."

"We will wait to buy things until the gender is confirmed on an ultrasound, does that make you feel better?" I ask.

"It would make me feel better if we just waited until the ultrasound to confirm the sex of the babies."

"Shea, did the blood test and it told her she was having a boy and she had a boy," I say, "I would say it's pretty accurate."

"We'll see," he says, "and I am glad Shea changed her mind about the fireworks reveal. That seemed to be a little hard to do."

"I know, I can't wait to see what she has planned now," I say with a smile.

"Hopefully not destroying this gender reveal," he says with a smile.

"I don't think she would do that," I say.

"I don't know, she's vindictive enough to ruin this whole thing," he says.

"Just be optimistic and trust her, I don't think she's going to do anything to ruin this for us."

"We'll see," he says.

Later that afternoon we arrive across the street to Shea's house for our gender reveal party, we walk into the backyard to be greeted by family and close friends with a lot of them wearing either blue or pink. The backyard is decorated in a football theme, which I know makes Roman smile. It's only fitting that we do a football theme with football season starting, it being Roman's favorite thing in the world besides sex and the fact I am due around the Superbowl so I talked Shea into changing our theme into a football one. A poster says, Touchdowns or Tutus in blue and pink over a three tier cake the top layer blue with a football with the Saints logo on it with the word touchdowns, the second tier white that says or and the bottom tier pink with a tutu made from fondant that says tutus. On another table there is a poster asking which team you are on team girl or team boy and footballs with people's names under each team for their guesses. On the same table there's a Saints jersey with a Saints football and next to it a Saints cheerleading outfit with pom poms beside it and a whole table with food and drinks, Shea really came through. "I thought you were against a football theme?" he asks.

"I was at first but football is kind of our lives. It only makes sense for us to have a football theme gender reveal party," I smile at him.

"Thank-you, Baby," he says with an appreciative smile before giving me a hug and a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as Shea comes up to us.

"So what do you think?" she asks with a smile, "Is everything up to your liking?"

"Shea, it's amazing," I say. "Thank-you so much."

"It's my pleasure," she smiles, "Roman," she says her smile fading.

"Shea," he says in return. I can feel the tension between the two of them. Their relationship has always had tension in it from when they were married and he cheated on her with me, till the day he told her we were moving to Pittsburgh. It's a strained relationship for sure but somehow we all make it work to co-parent the girls so that they can have the best life they deserve. "Any thoughts on moving to Pittsburgh?" he asks.

"Not today, Roman," I say rubbing his arm, "that's a discussion for another time. Today is about finding out if we are having girls or boys."

"We've got to talk about it some time," he says.

"Not today," I say, "thank-you, Shea," I smile at her.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile before walking away.

"You know we need to talk about this whole Pittsburgh thing," he says.

"I know but today isn't the day," I say.

"All right," he says, "I get it no more talking about the negative things today. Let's just enjoy this."

"Yes," I say with a smile as Nova comes running up to us dressed in pink. "Hey, Nova," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Hayden," she says with a smile and greeting me with a hug. "Daddy!" she says hugging him too.

"My little Nova Star," he says with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What's Pittsburgh like?" she asks.

"It's interesting," I say, "I'm just getting used to everything. It's a big city, and a lot different than New Orleans."

"I can't wait to go!" she says with a smile.

"We'll talk about it another time," he says, "so I see you're on team girl?"

"Yes, I want baby sisters," she says with excitement, "that would be so much fun."

"For you maybe, not so much fun for Daddy," he says making me smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason," I say with a shrug.

"Yeah okay," he says.

After eating some food and talking with a few family members and friends it's finally time for the moment we have been waiting for. "All right," says Shea, "It's the moment we've all been waiting for, the moment we find out if Roman and Hayden are having girls or boys." She hands Roman a football, "inside that football is blue or pink dust, you're going to kick the ball and it will explode releasing the pink or blue dust."

"I haven't punted a ball in years," says Roman.

"I know you haven't," she says. "But let's not act like you don't live for this," she says.

"Football is your life, Baby," I say rubbing his arm as he holds onto the football with a smile. "You got this."

"All right," he says as he goes into Coach Reigns mode, "Let's do this, let's find out if the Reigns twins are girls or if they are boys." I can hear the excitement in his voice as we move over to the side so he can kick the ball. Roman puts the football down on the ground in front of him. I stand out of harm's way as he moves back to kick the ball. I never saw Roman play football so I'm excited to see him actually kick the ball or as they call it punt the ball. Roman moves closer to the ball and kicks his foot out, he kicks the ball with all his might as it explodes exposing BLUE dust. "Hayden, we're having boys!" he says with excitement. "They are boys!"

He wraps me up in his arms, hugging me and kissing me, "Congratulations, Daddy, you got your boys," I say with a smile.

"I'm sorry that they aren't girls," he says.

"It doesn't matter," I smile, "to see you this happy makes me happy. We better start thinking of some boy names," I say with a smile before I kiss him again.

Later that evening Roman and I lie relaxing for our last night in our New Orleans home, preparing to head to Pittsburgh together in the morning. "You look so happy," I say as I am sitting on the couch.

"I am happy," he smiles as he sits down next to me. "I have wanted a son since Shea was pregnant with Kylynn but I didn't get a boy, I got another girl, then I wasn't sure I wanted to have any more kids but then you came along and changed it all. You came and changed my life. I know you're young, Hayden, but I love my life with you and I wouldn't want to live this life with anyone else but you. The moment I found out you were pregnant I hoped for a son and now you're giving me two sons. I would have been just as happy if they were girls because I created them with you. I know they came at a time when everything is crazy in life and we wanted to wait a little but God gave us these babies for a reason, for right now and I'm grateful for those two little boys, I am grateful for you. You're my entire life, and everything has evened itself out. I have two little girls and now we are going to have two little boys and I can't wait to meet them."

"Me either," I say as his cellphone starts to ring. "Ignore that," I say.

He looks at the number and says, "I am just going to take this. It will only take a minute."

"Fine," I say as he answers the phone.

"This is he," he says, "I am planning to head out to Pittsburgh tomorrow," he says, "Oh you want me to come there tomorrow? I mean that's great," he says getting a smile on his face, "Of course, I would love to. I accept no matter what the conditions," he says. "Thank you so much," he says. "I will be there tomorrow!" he hangs up the phone. "So Hayden, there's been a change of plans," he says.

"Meaning what?" I ask.

"Meaning we aren't going to Pittsburgh anymore, we are going to San Francisco," he says.

"San Francisco?" I ask, "what do you mean?"

"That was the owner of the 49ers, their coach resigned and they asked me to fill in and take the spot of their coach and be the head coach of the 49ers!" he says.

"Oh my God! That's so awesome!" I say, "Congratulations!"

"This has been the best day of my life," he says, "I'm getting two sons with the woman I love the most in the world and I am getting my dream job as the head coach of the 49ers, Baby, life is working out for us."

 ***A/N: What did you think? What do you think on Hayden and Roman having boys? Are you excited for them? What do you think of Roman getting another head coaching job? is it wise to walk away from the Steelers? Should he have taken it? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"What do you think of the name Luca?" I ask Roman as we are driving to look at a new house in the San Francisco area since we were surprised with Roman getting a head coaching job with the 49ers we were not expecting it at all it was definitely a good surprise for us. We sold the house in Pittsburgh we had purchased within a couple days and the last couple weeks Roman and I have been staying in a hotel. The 49ers owner is paying for our stay but we had nowhere else to go since we were set to move to Pittsburgh and our New Orleans house had been sold. Roman needed to report to San Francisco nearly right away so we just went to stay in a hotel here while most of our furniture and belongings are in storage.

"Luca Reigns," he says. "Roman and Luca Reigns," he says again. "Roman and Luca, I like it. Let's do the sibling test, Nova, Kylynn, Luca and Roman."

"That actually goes pretty good together," I say, "You have two names that end in an a and two names that end in a n. They all sound good together, so we are agreeing on Luca and Roman for their names?"

"For now," he says, "When Shea was pregnant with the girls we changed our mind so many times. Nova was going to be Stella, Olivia, or Gianna but then she was born and her name was Nova. Same with Kylynn I think we had chosen the name Olivia and Stella for her but then she was born and we went with Kylynn."

"How did you even come up with those names?" I ask.

"I don't know. We heard the name Nova somewhere after we had chosen Gianna for her and we both really liked it so we went with Nova Reigns and Kylynn came from Shea's mom I haven't always been a fan of it I wish we had gone with Olivia instead."

"So why did you agree to Kylynn if you didn't like it?"

"Because Olivia and Stella were too popular and we wanted something a little more original but not too original."

"I see," I nod. "I always wondered how my parents came up with Hayden it's not Italian nor is it Spanish, I just thought they would have given me a name reflecting their cultures but I like my name."

"Hayden suits you," he smiles. "And I like Hayden."

"Thank-you," I smile. "So for now Luca and Roman will be their names."

"Roman isn't going to change," he promises. "I want my junior. I'm so excited to have sons. I was wishing for boys. I'm so glad my wish came true."

"I love seeing you happy," I say. "So how is everything going with the team?"

"Pretty good, these guys really want it and I feel like it's not so tension filled as it was with the Steelers. I don't think I would have lasted too long if I had to deal with Mack and his arrogance all season. It probably would have cost me a lot of money and I battered him to a pulp."

"Yeah, and you would have gotten an assault charge too and then you would be sitting in jail missing your daughters' lives and your sons coming into the world and honestly Mack wasn't and isn't worth all that. I'm glad you got this job although I am sad that we won't be closer to my parents but this is your dream and this is something that you deserve, something you have waited for your whole life." I squeeze his thigh softly.

"I may have waited for this my whole life but I have waited for you more," he smiles.

"That was smooth," I smile.

"It's the truth," he says. "I have waited for a woman that I truly love, that makes me happy and makes me want to wake up the next day. You bring out the best in me and you make every day worth living. I have waited for you my whole life. You make me want to be a better person than I ever was. The man I used to be, the man I was is not who I want to be with you. You bring out the best in me.

"Baby," I squeeze his thigh once more before he takes my hand into his, lacing our fingers together and kissing it softly with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as my phone starts to ring.

"It's my dad," I say, "I need to take this."

"Okay, tell him I said hi."

"I will," I say as I answer the phone after our trip to New York my dad and Roman have gotten along pretty good, a lot better than before. I think my dad finally realizes that Roman is the best man for me and that he's not going to hurt me like he thought. Roman made some poor choices in his life before me and the poor choice to cheat on his wife with me but that was his choice, his freewill to make that decision but I know that he would never cheat on me with another woman or another man, he is loyal to me and we are a pretty good team. My dad sees that now and I am happy that he does because I'm happier than I have ever been because of Roman. "Hey, Dad," I say answering the phone.

"Hayden, how are you?" he asks.

"Good, busy really," I say.

"Busy? You are on leave from work," he says, "how could you be busy?"

"I know dad but we are in California and trying to find a house here to live in," I say, "Plus I am thinking about writing a book."

"California? What's in California?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, Roman got a head coaching job for the 49ers they offered him double what he was making with the Steelers and there's not as much drama with the 49ers as there was with the Steelers. He was being controlled by one of his players."

"Hmm," he says, "So he got the coaching job, I knew he would do the right thing."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that Castellano Electronics is a sponsor for the 49ers and the only way I was willing to sponsor them is if Roman was the head coach because I know Roman has talent, loves what he does and will take the 49ers where they need to be."

"You are the sponsor for the 49ers?" I ask as I look at Roman as he looks at me. "So you are the reason Roman got the job?"

"Part of the reason, Roman did the rest on his own," he says.

"I see," I say, "But how did you convince him to hire Roman?"

"I didn't I just said that I wouldn't sponsor them unless Roman was the coach and they made things happen. I didn't want Roman coaching Mack or the Steelers," he says, "why should your husband have to coach the man that raped his wife. It's not fair to Roman and it's not fair to you," he says.

"Wow," I say, "I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything at all," he says. "Roman deserves this job and you deserve to live a life of peace. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say. "And you know Roman and I are having boys right?"

"I did and I can't wait to meet my grandsons, I am sure they will be playing football in a few years just like their dad."

"Maybe we will see maybe they will be an artist instead or a scientist," I smile.

"Football is in their blood and they will grow up around football they are going to be football players."

"I know, but I was just thinking beyond the field," I smile as Roman and I pull up to the house we are looking to buy. "All right, Dad, we are going to look at a house. I will call you later."

"Okay, Principessa, good luck. I love you."

"I love you too, Ciao," I say.

"Ciao, Bella," he says before we hang up the phones.

"What was that about?" Roman asks as we get out of the car.

"Well, apparently Castellano electronics are a sponsor for the 49ers franchise and my dad wasn't willing to sponsor them unless you were the coach."

"So I didn't really earn the coaching job?"

"No, you did, my dad said that you earned it, besides do you think if you didn't deserve that position they would have given it to you just to have Castellano Electronics to sponsor them, they could just move on to another sponsor so as far as I am concerned you earned and you're going to be amazing at it."

"I hope so," he says.

"And he said it wasn't fair that you were to coach Mack, he said you deserved better and I deserve to live in peace which he's right I do."

"Yes you do," he says, "but I heard you mention the book, I thought you weren't going to write the book."

"I wasn't going to write it when you were coaching Mack but since you're not coaching him anymore I don't see an issue. I want to share my story and I am going to share my story. So many rapes occur on college campuses and so many rapes go unreported because of fear of retaliation. I'm glad you made me report my rape even if the charges were dropped without prejudice."

"I still think Mack should have paid for what he did," he says.

"Yes me too but things could have been a lot worse for me," I say. "I have been doing some research on rape cases in America. Like the woman that was raped in North Carolina and got pregnant during her rape, she chose to keep the baby but the rapist continued to harass her, she filed charges and 7 years later the case was still open and she finally moved to Georgia. 7 years later the rapist came back in her life and according to Georgia law rapists have rights to their child. It was not fair to her of course he lost but some women end up losing and have to share custodial rights with their rapists. It's so unfair, it's tying them to their rapist's for life, they already inflicted enough trauma and enough pain on their victim, to be tied to them for life is unimaginable like what if we hadn't aborted that baby all those years ago, Mack could have come back for a DNA test and if he was the father he would have had rights to the child. That would have been the worst. Georgia is such a backwards state and I can't even take it, you can't abort a child of rape, you can't abort for medical reasons, you will be charged for aborting a child, it takes away a woman's right to choose. Every woman has the right to choose what she does to her body. I'm not saying use abortion as a form of birth control BUT every woman deserves the right to choose what she does with her body. Then there was the rape case in Washington where a girl reported that she was raped by a man that broke into her house in the middle of the night, she was asked several times about the details of her rape, who she called after the rape and her story wasn't matching up so they thought she was lying about the whole thing, then they bullied her into saying she made it up, later she was charged with reporting a false rape even though it happened and had to pay $500 to the city then a couple years later in Colorado rapes were happening similar to hers but since they dismissed the case or closed the case no one knew anything about it. Three precincts teamed up to solve the case and to find the rapist. They eventually found the rapists and pictures that he had taken of his victims including the girl from Washington. The detective in Washington still said she made up the rape and that she was charged for a false police report, the detective from Colorado ended up sending him the pictures that were taken of the girl. He eventually reached out to the girl and gave her money back to her but never really apologized to her. She sued the city and settled on a settlement, it wasn't about the money for her it was more than that. She started her whole life over again. I related to her story so much because no one wanted to believe me and while there was evidence they dropped the charges. That's why rapes go unreported but I want to change that, I want to make a difference."

"Wow," he says, "you're such an advocate, I don't know how they could dismiss charges when all that evidence was there."

"We will never know," I say, "Mack will just need to answer to God at end of his life for all of his sins."

"He's going to burn in Hell," says Roman.

"Absolutely, but enough about that let's go check out this house."

"Okay," he says as we meet with the realtor to look at the house.

We spend a good bit of time looking at the house this afternoon, it's a pretty nice house with 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms a large living room and family room. There is a beautiful room for a dining room and a kitchen with beautiful white cabinets and white marble counter tops. A sliding glass door that leads to the backyard and then a nice private street for us to have a peaceful life. We ask about schools in the area with the hope that Shea and Roman can work out a custody agreement where he would have custody of the girls during the school year and she have custody over the summer. I think it's pretty fair but I can't speak for Shea. I just know she's unwilling to relocate to San Francisco but I can't blame her but there have also been talks about her possibly moving to Las Vegas with Dean which is a lot closer to California than Louisiana. Apparently the schools in the area are some of the best which is good enough for us, the house is beautiful, well over $2 million dollars but it's worth it. Roman and I put a bid on the house in hopes of getting it before we go back to the hotel for the rest of the day. "I really hope we get this house, I can't live in this hotel much longer."

"Neither can I," he says, "And I travel for my job I should be used to hotel stays but this is different. I want to live in my house!"

"Same here," I say, "so hopefully we get this house."

"I know," he says, "and the schools around here sound pretty good. So here's to hoping Shea and I can work something out."

"She's stubborn, so I don't know," I say as my phone rings. "Hold on," I say not recognizing the number. "Hello."

"Hayden Gonzales-Castellano," says the woman's voice on the phone.

"It's actually Hayden Reigns now, how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Reigns, my name is Alexandra Boyer and I am calling from Atlanta, Georgia. I am an attorney for women's rights and victims of crimes against women. I was looking over your case and saw that it had been dropped due to lack of evidence however I saw some of the evidence and I believe that you have enough evidence to start a new case, it was dismissed without prejudice which means that you are able to reopen the case and I want to represent you to get you the justice you deserve."

"Um," I say, "I don't know, if somehow he was proven to be innocent then I could face charges of my own. I don't know this is something I have tried to leave behind for the last 5 years."

"I believe that you have a good case, I can reopen the case and get you the justice you deserve. You deserve better than what they did to you."

"I'm not sure," I say, "I think I might want to let this one die."

"How about you think about it and give me a call back with your decision," she says.

"I will think about it but I can't guarantee anything," I say. "what's your number?" She gives me her number and I write it down. "All right Ms. Boyer, I will give you a call back when I make a decision."

"I really hope you pursue these charges against Mack, a man like Mack shouldn't keep getting away with his crimes, I look forward to hearing from you, have a good night," she says.

"You too," I say before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asks Roman.

"I don't know some women's right attorney from Atlanta, she wants me to reopen the case against Mack."

"How if the charges were dropped? Isn't that like double jeopardy."

"No, if it would have been dropped with Prejudice it would be double jeopardy but they dismissed the case without prejudice which means that the case could be reopened again at any time."

"I see," he says, "so why don't you go for it?"

"Because it's risky," I say, "I could get in trouble if he's found innocent."

"What happened to the voice for women, and about reporting rapes? Aren't you going against your beliefs by not pressing charges again?"

"You know I hate you sometimes," I say with a smile, "You're right but I need to think about this. This is a risky decision and I need to think if I want to actually relive it all over again. Just let me think about it before I make any decision."

"It's up to you, Hayden but whatever you choose to do know that I support you no matter what."

"Thanks, Baby," I say as I look down at the number in front of me. I don't know if reopening the case and charging Mack with rape is worth all the emotional turmoil I will face but also I would love nothing more than to get my chance to testify against that monster and see him taken to jail. I have a tough decision to make and a lot of thinking to do, this isn't going to be easy by any means.

 ***AN: What do you think of Hayden's dad having a part in Roman getting his job with the 49ers? What are your thoughts on the names Luca and Roman for the twins? Do you think Hayden should take the risk and reopen the case against Mack or should she let it rest? Also is anyone still interested in this story? Please review and thank you for reading. I know I am updating less but I am going through some personal things that I am trying to grasp and with work it's a lot and trying to be a parent makes it difficult to update as much but I am trying my hardest so please be patient with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, first thing's first I am back to updating again! I was so busy with working online for work, having zoom meetings that I needed to take a break from the computer after my work was done, now I am off for the summer and I have a couple months to get back into my writing and updating as much as I need to. Thank-you for being patient and waiting for my return. Thank-you to everyone that followed, reviewed and alerted Best Shot I always appreciate you, thank-you.**

 **Hayden:**

I sit in the hotel room holding onto the number of the women's rights activist in my hand as Roman sits next to me. Roman and I spent a good bit of the night talking about my decision to pursue opening the case against Mack again or not. I know this time it will be different because he's not just a college football star, he's a quarterback in the NFL so it's going to gain more national attention. I mean it has already been brought up in the media when Roman was named the head coach for the Steelers and if we reopen the case against him my privacy will be gone, the entire world will know every detail of what happened in my past not to mention what kind of media effect will opening the case have on Roman's career, what kind of effect will it have on my children and what effect will it have on the girls. I took it all into consideration as I made my decision. I know it's not going to be easy, there's going to be a lot of publicity surrounding it but I also feel if I don't reopen the case then I am just letting Mack get away with what he's done in his past. Roman never even hesitated to support me in this, he told me whatever I choose to do he will be there for me no matter what. I look down at the number trying to gain the courage to call Ms. Boyer back. "Hayden, the phone call isn't going to make itself," says Roman.

"I know," I sigh, "it's just is this the right thing to do?"

"If I can be honest I think it's the right thing to do, it's not about me, it's about you," he says.

"Yeah, but you know how it's going to go, everything is going to come to light. They're going to start digging up information, they're going to talk about my abortion, they're going to talk about our affair," I say, "and not to mention if Mack is found innocent I could face charges in the state of Georgia for falsely accusing him of rape," I say, "is it worth it?"

"Our affair already came to light, Hayden, that's no secret, it hasn't been a secret that his how I lost my head coach position for Georgia Tech because I was having an affair so if they bring it up then they bring it up it's no secret from the world."

"I know but what if that interferes with your custody battle with Shea?" I ask, "all of this could affect that and you getting custody of Ky and Nova," I say.

"And that's why I have a really good lawyer," he says, "don't worry about the custody thing right now, worry about doing what you need to do."

"I know but I am just worried about what could happen," I say.

"This could be what needs to happen, Mack did a lot of shit back in college and he walked away no problems. And I don't know if he raped this Bayley girl or not but he's done it once, he did it again and as long as they keep letting him get away with it he's going to keep doing it. Don't worry about what it's going to do to my football coaching career," he says, "if I lose my job over it, it wouldn't be the first time. We will be okay," he says.

"I know," I say, "it's just I don't know."

"Hayden, stop stalling," he says, "call her."

"Okay," I say as I pick up my cellphone. I hit the keypad on my phone and start to key in the numbers. My fingers shake as I hit each number, I'm taking one of the biggest risks of my life, the first risk was having an affair with Roman and that risk turned out pretty good as we are married and have two kids on the way.

I put the phone on speaker after I hit the green phone button, the ringing of the phone breaks the silence between us. It rings a couple times before the voice on the other end answers. "Alexandra Boyer," she says in her southern accent.

"Hello, Alexandra, this is Hayden Reigns calling," I say into the phone as Roman takes my hand into his.

"Hello, Hayden," she says, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I answer, "so I have been doing some thinking about your phone call yesterday. I have talked to my husband about everything."

"That's good to hear," she says.

"I just want to make sure that if I do this that I will not be held accountable if things go wrong," I say. "I am about to have two sons and I can't afford to go to jail."

"Honestly, Hayden, I have looked over your case and there is nothing that is telling me that Mack won't be indicted on rape charges. I don't know how they dismissed the case but there is no way that they can dismiss the case now," she says, "the evidence is clear."

"Okay," I say, "I want to do this, I want to reopen the case."

"Wonderful," she says. "you're just going to need to come to Atlanta and give the police your statement."

"I have to go to Atlanta?" I ask.

"Yes, they need a statement from you to reopen the case."

"All right," I say. "I guess I could come to Atlanta," I say dreading the thought of having to go back to Atlanta. There was once a time that I loved Atlanta, a time when it held all good memories for me but my memories have been tainted by rape, abortion, corruption and I dread having to go through this all again. I left Atlanta as soon as I graduated from college and I never went back.

"Wonderful, when do you plan to come to Atlanta?" she asks.

"I could probably come this weekend, I have to make a flight and make hotel reservations but I should be able to make it there this weekend."

"Wonderful," she says, "I look forward to meeting with you."

"Thank-you, I look forward to meeting you also," I say. "I will text you the details."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you, Hayden."

"Okay," I say.

"Hayden, you're doing the right thing. You deserve to have this case reopened, you deserve justice for what happened to you. I know you used to be a victim's advocate, you're still a victim," she says, "and you still deserve your peace, your justice and your closure."

"I'm not a victim," I correct her, "I am a survivor."

"That's right you're a survivor," she says, "and you still deserve justice."

"Thank-you, Alexandra," I say.

"You're welcome," she says, "Hayden, Mack is going to pay for what he's done."

"I hope so," I say, "Have a good day."

"You too," she says before we hang up the phones.

"Well," I say putting my phone down, "that's done."

"It sounds like it's just getting started," he says. "You ready to go back to Atlanta?"

"It's not my favorite place but it's what I have to do," I say, "I just hate Atlanta."

"You and me both," says Roman. "I'll book us a flight."

"Um, are you going to be able to go?" I ask.

"I wouldn't let you do it alone," he says. "We're in this together, remember when we got married we promised to be there for each other in the good and the bad times, to stand by each others' sides? The season hasn't started yet so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to fly out to Atlanta for the weekend."

"Roman, lets face it the 49ers need you, I can do this myself, I'll go to Atlanta for a day or two and then be back here," I promise him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure, Baby," I say giving him a reassuring look. "I am just going to give the police a statement I will be okay."

"Hayden," he says taking me into his arms, "you're the strongest woman I know. And I know this isn't easy for you but I honestly believe that this is what needs to be done and you're doing the right thing and I am going to support you every step of the way just like I did 5 years ago. I will keep being by your side facing whatever trials you face."

"I appreciate that," I say wrapping my arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says kissing the top of my head. "Cause when I see you smile I see the sun sink down on a coast in California, and there's no doubt because of you I'm not the man I was before you. I'm not saying that I'm perfect cause girl you know I'm not but I'll love you with everything I've got, Girl I'll give you my best shot," he says quoting the lyrics from our wedding song Best Shot. Roman is a simple man with a complex life, he was a womanizer before I met him and the fact we had an affair behind his wife's back to start our relationship off he knows he's made mistakes, I know I've made mistakes but we're not perfect, we never have been, we never claimed to be and we know we never will be but we love each other perfectly every mistake, every imperfection we love each other in a perfect way and I know that as we grow in love, grow together that we will always give each other the best shot of the best love possible. I kiss his lips softly as he kisses me back.

On Friday morning I arrive in Atlanta, Georgia after flying out from San Francisco. As soon as Roman and I were done spending the afternoon together making love after talking to Alexandra Roman booked me a first class round trip to Atlanta and booked me a hotel room. As soon as I arrive in Atlanta I am overwhelmed with emotions, I'm happy for all the good times I have had here, the time I met Roman at the bar, the place where I went to school is here, my husband proposed to me here but I'm sad and hurt over the pain this city brings as the bad memories come flooding back from Roman losing his job, being raped by Mack, finding out I was pregnant and making the decision to abort the child I was carrying out of fear of Mack being the father. Sometimes I find myself regretting that choice but also sometimes I am grateful what I did because had the baby been Mack's I don't know if I would want him in my life forever and don't know if I could love the child the same it's horrible to say but it's the truth. Roman and I made the best choice at the right time for us and our relationship as hard as it may have been. Being in Atlanta is definitely bittersweet for me. I wish I could be back in San Francisco helping Roman move our things into our new house but he said he had it all and his friends and some of his family were going to help him with everything and by the time I get back to San Francisco I will have a new house to live in.

I agreed to meet with Alexandra around noon so that we could have lunch together and get to know each other before we go to the police station together. I feel sick to my stomach all through lunch not able to eat anything nervous about what's to come next but the truth is I like Alexandra, she's just like me and wanting women's voices to be heard. I have been an advocate for victim's rights for years now and I miss working but this break is definitely needed after the Bayley and Mack situation. I need to focus on my babies and focus on my life. I will go back to working in the future but right now this is what I need to do, what I need to focus on making MY voice heard. How can I advocate for so many victims; women and children, expect them to speak up when I was hesitant to do it myself. The truth is I can't so I am doing this for ME, for MY closure, MY justice and MY peace.

Walking into the police station brings back memories as well, not very good ones so many questions like how much did I have to drink, did you say yes? What were you wearing that night come to mind, all the victim shaming questions they asked me if they could somehow turn it around to be MY fault. I was so young and so naïve about a flawed system but now I am 5 years older, 5 years wiser and 5 years stronger than I was. I can do this, I KNOW I can do this. I take a deep breath as I walk up to the front desk. "How can I help you?" asks the woman behind the desk.

"I'm here to report a rape," I say.

"Okay," she says. "When did the rape occur?" she asks.

"September 13, 2014,"I answer right away thinking back to that night, a date I will NEVER forget in my life.

"All right, Sweetheart," she says with so much sympathy in her voice, "Have a seat and Detective Peterson will be with you shortly," she says.

"Thank-you," I say as I take a seat next to Alexandra waiting to talk to a Detective, it's a different Detective than who handled the case the first time so I am feeling a little more hopeful and Roman and I also have a new lawyer as well to help in the case; not someone that's just going to give up with a bit of money thrown at them and I just hope that if it goes to trial that we have a fair judge that hasn't been corrupted by Mack's family.

"You okay?" asks Alexandra.

"My heart is racing," I say, "but I think I will be okay."

"You'll be awesome," she says, "you're a strong woman, you've got this," she says as the detective comes out. He is definitely much younger than the last detective that handled the case, he's at least in his early 30's, dark hair, dark eyes and a honey caramel skin tone dressed in a nice grey suit.

He makes his way over to us, "I'm Detective Peterson, I am looking for the woman reporting the rape."

"Hello, I'm Hayden Reigns," I say as I stand up, "I'm the woman reporting the rape."

"It's nice to meet you, Hayden, and Reigns you wouldn't happen to be related to Roman Reigns the old Georgia Tech coach would you?"

"That's my husband," I say before we shake hands.

"Oh interesting," he says, "I'm a big fan"

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before he leads me to the back.

We walk into a private room, he tells me to have a seat at the table as he shuts the door behind us. He walks over to the table and takes a seat across from me and pulls out a tablet and a pen. "So you were raped what? 5 years ago?" he asks.

"4 ½ years ago," I answer. "September 13, 2014," I say.

He writes it down on the piece of paper. "So can you tell me what happened?" he asks, "since it has been so long there is a chance we may not pursue without any evidence."

"Well, that is the thing, I pressed charges and reported it September 14, 2014 and they dismissed it without prejudice, so I wanted to reopen the case, they should still have the file and all the evidence."

"Okay," he says, "I will look into it but can you at least tell me what happened."

"Yes," I say taking a deep breath thinking back to that night. "Well, it was the day that Georgia and Georgia Tech had their annual game, the same day and the last time Georgia Tech had beaten Georgia in the game so there was a party that night to celebrate it. My friend and I went to the party to celebrate and to have fun. While at the party Mack Ryan continued to harass me, hit on me several times, I told him several times that I was not interested in him as I had a boyfriend at the time. He didn't let up but somehow I managed to get away from him but of course he found me later on in the evening when I was sitting outside with my friend, I told him once again I wasn't interested and he told me he knows and offered my friend and me a drink. I took the drink and drank it. It wasn't that long before I started to feel funny, I don't know how to describe, just I felt off, I started to feel dizzy, the drink hit me hard, something didn't feel right. I stood up to get away but I remember stumbling, losing my balance many times. Drinking never affected me that fast but for some reason I was dizzy, I couldn't catch my footing and I remember Mack coming up to my side telling me that he had me and that he would help me get home. That's what I remember before I passed out. The next morning I woke up naked, in Mack's bed, in his dorm room sore, I was bruising on my legs and on my wrists. I told him I knew he raped me and he told me that he didn't rape me, that I wanted it and that I enjoyed it. I told him I was passed out and he told me that I didn't and threatened me if I went to the police."

Detective Peterson writes down my statement, and says, "and you reported it the next day?"

"Yes," I say. "and I had a rape kit done," I explain. "They found his semen inside of me along with a number of other sperm samples inside me."

"Okay," he says. "And you told him no?"

"I was passed out, I didn't have a chance to say no but at the party I told him several times that I wasn't interested in his advances."

"Good," he says, "you said no and you were unconscious that's what matters here, you never consented and that makes it a rape case. I'm going to pursue this case, I just want to look over the file," he says. He calls for someone to bring him the file on the case from 2014. "It's okay, Hayden, Mack is going to be arrested, having the file and evidence from 2014 will be helpful in the case and making sure the charges stick."

"Thank-you," I say feeling relieved to finally be believed, finally being credible something I wasn't back in 2014 according to a flawed, corrupted system.

A few minutes later someone comes into the room with the file Detective Peterson requested. He looked over the report, looked at the circumstantial evidence they had, the toxicology report from the hospital, the rape kit, the cell phone video, the pictures, the threats from Mack and his family. It was all there in black in white in front of Detective Peterson, he shakes his head and then looks at me with his dark, sympathetic eyes and says, "Hayden, I am sorry you have to go through this again. With all this evidence you should have had a case and the charges shouldn't have been dismissed. I mean in the toxicology report they found high levels of Rohypnol and GHB which indicates that you were drugged at the time of your rape, the semen of Mack Ryan was found inside of you, there were videos and pictures of you unconscious being raped." He shakes his head again and says, "Hayden, I am so sorry. I am going to make this right, we are going to make this right," he says and I feel the tears in my eyes welling up no one has ever apologized to me for that night, for the dismissing of the case, no one has ever believed me except for Roman. It feels good to have the words said to me, to be told that THEY made a mistake and that I never did. The tears roll down my cheeks when I hear Detective Peterson ask me to sign my statement which I do with tears falling from my eyes and then he tells me they are putting a warrant out for Mack's arrest and I just break down crying, letting go of all the pain, all the angst I have felt since September 2014. And for the first time in almost 5 years I feel HOPE!

 **ROMAN:**

It's been a couple days since Hayden left to go to Atlanta, she told me that they were going to press charges against Mack and reopen the case along with a warrant out for his arrest, I am grateful for the news as I stand in my sons' nursery finishing it up with what we have to surprise Hayden when she comes home in the morning from Georgia. I took the time while she was away between coaching football and being home to move into our new house so that everything is ready for her and with the NFL season starting soon I wanted to have all of this ready, especially the nursery. I put together two white cribs, painted the walls in the nursery and put a rocking chair into the room along with other things Hayden has requested and while I was trying to get the nursery together and get the house together I have been talking to Hayden's mom and my mom planning out her baby shower. I know Hayden said she didn't need a baby shower or she didn't want one but she needs one and I want her to be surprised, my mom and Hayden's mom are handling that while I handle football, getting custody of my two kids and get the house together the only thing Hayden has to focus on is writing her book, this upcoming trial if it gets there and relaxing.

My phone starts to go off as I walk out of the nursery, rolling my eyes thinking that my mom is calling me about baby shower details and dates that work best for me, I already told her I don't have to be there it's a female thing and not to worry about me since my schedule will be so hectic from September through January. I pull my phone out ready to answer the text my mom sent to see that it wasn't a text from her at all but a text from many of my friends, my phone blowing up as the word gets out, the news alert chimes on my phone; _**MACK RYAN, Quarterback for Pittsburgh Steelers has been arrested and charged in the rape of San Francisco coach Roman Reigns' wife Hayden Reigns from September 2014.**_ "It's about time," I say to myself, relieved that he is finally being charged for his crimes and I know the media backlash is coming but I know Hayden and I will get through it just like we got through it nearly 5 years ago. We've got this, we're stronger and older now, with nothing to lose we are in this together.

 ***A/N: So what do you think about Hayden's choice to reopen the case? Do you think the charges are going to stick or do you think they will be dismissed again? What did you think of Hayden's thoughts on Atlanta? What did you think of Detective Peterson apologizing to her? Is that a long overdue apology she needed? What do you think about how Roman and Hayden have grown over the years, do you believe they are stronger together than they were when this all began? And what do you think of Roman's support for Hayden? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I arrive back to my new home after a flight back from Atlanta, everything feels so surreal knowing that Mack has been arrested on rape charges seeing the video of him being taken to jail in handcuffs was unbelievable. It was beautiful to see and the fact I know justice will be coming his way makes me happy. I have talked to our lawyer and he has a good feeling about the charges against Mack as well as all the evidence that suddenly turned up that wasn't there years ago when I pressed charges against Mack the first time but the case was dropped with a lack of evidence. I am starting to think that maybe someone was paid to hide the evidence or to make the evidence disappear. I don't want to think about back then, I want to think of now and focus on getting the charges to stick. I already know that he's a celebrity so it's going to be public news.

I pull into the driveway of my home to see a lot of paparazzi gathered on my front lawn, with a lot of reporters holding cameras and microphones. I wasn't expecting this at all. I get out of my rental car and as soon as I am out of the car I am hounded by reporters and paparazzi charging at me. "Hayden, what made you reopen the case against Mack?" asks one reporter as I try to push my way through the crowd.

"Hayden, do you think the charges will stick this time?" asks another reporter.

"Hayden, was the baby you aborted Mack's baby?" asks another reporter. I don't even know how they have all this information especially about my abortion.

"Hayden, do you believe that Mack should be fired from the NFL?"

So many questions and so many people crowding my way to my front door, it's nearly impossible to get through the crowd as Roman comes out of the house. "BACK OFF!" he yells, "You have no right to be on my property," he says forcefully, "LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"

They run toward Roman taking their attention away from me and begin to ask him questions, freeing my way to my house. Roman chooses to ignore the questions being asked, pulling me into the house and slamming our front door in their faces, locking the door and making sure the blinds are closed so they can't see into the house which is very nice, he did a great job putting everything together. "It's crazy out there," I say.

"Tell me about it," he says, "they have been out there since the day the news broke that Mack was arrested on rape charges."

"Hounds," I say. "I didn't deal with any of that in Atlanta."

"Because this is California," he smiles. "We have more paparazzi here," he says. "How was your flight?"

"It was good," I say with a smile, "I can see you were busy while I was gone."

"I did some work," he smiles proudly. "Come here," he says wrapping me up in a hug, I wrap my arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile resting my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"How do you feel about everything?" he asks.

"Hopeful," I say, "you know what the most hopeful thing was?" I say looking up at him.

"What's that?" he asks.

"When I reported it to the police, told the detective my story and he looked at the report from 5 years ago he apologized to me, he told me he was sorry that this happened to me and sorry that they didn't believe me. No one has ever apologized to me for what happened, I was always making it up and told there wasn't enough evidence, there was a video, Roman; a video of me being raped unconsciously how can I consent to having sex when I am passed out on the bed? I can't," I say.

"Baby Girl, I'm sorry that happened to you, and I am sorry no one believed you but I ALWAYS believed you and I still believe you. I hope that this works out for the best and the moment he was arrested was a relief. There's talk that he could lose his NFL contract for this."

"Why didn't he lose his NFL contract when he was accused of raping Bayley?" I ask.

"I am sure if the charges had stuck and it had been true he would have lost his contract but from what I hear there are talks of suspending him until all this is over," he says. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"So no one knows for sure if he's going to be suspended?" I ask.

"Like I said there are talks of a possible suspension but I don't think the decision has been made yet or at least made known to the public. NFL takes this kind of thing very seriously so if they don't suspend him and then fire him I would be surprised," he says.

"Oh," I say, "the paparazzi was asking so many questions."

"It's better not to answer them, the less information we give to them the better it is for us," he says.

"But if we don't give them information they won't leave us alone and I don't want to live my life like this, being attacked every time I leave my home."

"We'll talk to the lawyer and see what he recommends we do."

"That sounds like a good idea," I say, "so you've been busy," I say, "I want to see what all you've done."

"Okay," he smiles, "Let me take you on a tour."

"Sounds good," I say with a smile.

Roman takes my hand and leads me through the house taking me on a tour. We start in the foyer that leads to the staircase to take us upstairs. He put a nice table in the foyer with a vase of artificial sunflowers, pictures on the wall of him and me together, a cubby organizer to put our shoes when we enter the house, a coat hanger mounted to the wall to hold the girls' bookbags and jackets if it gets cold enough for them. He takes me to the living room which he painted a teal green color with tons of family pictures on the wall, wall quote decals and pictures of the girls, the TV mounted on the wall, the sectional sofa stretching through the living room with an entertainment center holding the blu-ray disc player and his playstation 4, with the DVD's, blu-rays and games hidden away in the shelves. He takes me to the dining room which he also painted a dark teal green, a cabinet holding our expensive and fragile fancy dishes we use for holidays and special occasions, the kitchen looks beautiful with the marble counter tops, the polished wooden cabinets and the stainless steel refrigerator, stove and oven my kitchen utensils, oven mits hung over the stove. A small wooden table by the sliding glass door in the kitchen leading out to the backyard with an in-ground pool, a trampoline for the girls and the newly built swing set for them as well. Everything so far looks perfect as he takes me upstairs to see the bedrooms, the two guest rooms decorated nicely and welcoming for our guests when they arrive, Nova's room decorated with a Paris theme like she requested, Kylynn's room decorated in a unicorn theme with ombre pastel walls in the colors pink, purple and blue. He takes me to our bedroom with pale yellow walls, pictures of us on the walls, a TV mounted onto the wall across from our bed with a sunflower comforter. It's absolutely beautiful, he really did work hard while I was away. He definitely saved me a lot of work.

"You really worked your butt off while I was away," I say with a smile.

"I try," he smiles, "it was a lot of sleepless nights, between practices and trying to get this done it was a lot of sleepless nights."

"Aww, poor baby," I smile, "I think you better get ready for some sleepless nights because with two newborn babies we won't be getting much sleep."

"I know," he says, "I did work on one more room while you were away," he says.

"You did?" I ask. "What room?"

"Follow me," he says leading me to the door connecting us to the room next door. "Close your eyes," he says. I follow his instructions and close my eyes. He takes me by the hand as he opens the door, leading me through the open space, "all right," he says, "open your eyes."

I open my eyes and I am in awe of the room I am standing in. It is absolutely beautiful, the walls painted dark blue and light blue, two white cribs set up in the room one crib with the name Luca decaled on the wall and the name Roman decaled above the other crib on the wall, each crib with ocean themed sheets with octopus, whales and fish on them, a comforter matching the sheets hanging over the side of the crib, the walls decorated with fish, whales and octopus decals through out the room, a decal on the wall saying I whale always love you and another decal that says if you want to know how much I love you, count the waves in the sea. There's a little bookshelf set up with some of my favorite children's books on the shelf and hopefully there will be more after the babies are born because I have requested as a gift for the boys to help start their book collection and gift a book instead of a card. On top of the white dresser in the room there is a frame holding the two ultrasound pictures of the boys, there are stuffed animals in the room including one of the stuffed animals I had when I was a baby that I said I wanted to pass down to my first born. Everything is perfect even the octopus night light in the outlet giving off a faint light. "Roman," I say with tears in my eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Anything for you, Baby Girl," he says with a smile, "you like it?"

"I love it," I say, "but I thought you wanted to do a football theme with their nursery?"

"Football is a major part of our lives and it is everywhere we go," he says, "it's okay to step away from the football and focus on something else. You wanted to have either a dinosaur theme or an under the sea theme so I went with one of your ideas. I like the sea theme," he says.

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I love it all, thank-you for all the hard work you put into the house while I was away."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile, "I didn't want you to have to lift a finger."

"I really appreciate it," I say, "you did such a wonderful job and you took all my ideas."

"I know," he says with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

I wrap my arms around him tightly and say, "I love it! Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," he smiles before kissing the top of my head.

Roman did such a wonderful job on the entire house, he worked so hard and I appreciate everything he did. "So have you heard from Shea?" I ask as we are sitting outside on our patio.

"Yes, I've heard from her, she's not feeling this move to California. She wants primary custody of the girls. She's blaming it on my job and now with this media circus she is really hesitant about it. She doesn't want their lives disturbed by it all."

"She has always known you were a football coach, you were married when you were a football coach for Georgia Tech. How is being an NFL coach any different not to mention the fact you coached for the Saints and still had primary custody, what's the difference now?"

"That she's unwilling to move to California," he says. "It's just a big mess with her and now she's going to use this new media attention as part of her case against me."

"I'm sorry," I say apologetically, "if I had known I would have never went ahead with reopening the case."

"No, she's just a child," he says. "Things aren't going her way so she's throwing a fit. I have never given a reason to be deemed uncapable of being the primary custodian of our children. I have always been an amazing father to our children."

"I know you have and Nova and Kylynn are very happy when they are with us. I understand it's hard for her to be away from her children just as it would be hard for you to be away from your children. I thought she wanted to move to Vegas with Dean?"

"That's what they discussed, I don't know if that's going to happen or not."

"Hmm, I see," I say. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"You don't have to apologize, I trust my lawyer and I know it will all work out somehow."

"Yes it will," I say with a smile. "Everything will work out," I say.

Roman's phone buzzes and dings alerting him that he has a new news alert and text messages. He looks at his phone and his eyes get big, "Holy shit," he says.

"What?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"Holy shit," he says again.

"Roman, what is it? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great!" he says with a smile. "NFL Commisioner has announced that Pittsburgh Steelers Quarterback Mack Ryan has been suspended from the NFL and will be benched for the season without pay amid the accusations against him. NFL takes sexual assault and violence against women seriously and there is no place for individuals who commit these heinous crimes against women here in the NFL. Jordan Thomas wide receiver for the New Orleans Saints has also been suspended and benched for the first 6 games of the season without pay due to his involvement in the rape of Hayden Gonzales-Castellano now known as Hayden Reigns the wife of the coach of the San Francisco 49ers. Decisions regarding their careers will be up to the owners and the coaches of each team but as for me I have chosen to bench and suspend both players without pay."

"Holy crap!" I say, "that's big!"

"Very big!" says Roman with a smile, "they are finally being held accountable for their actions."

"It's about time," I say with a smile. "So was Jordan arrested too?"

"Apparently he was," says Roman.

"Good," I say, "They both need to be held accountable for their actions. No more depending on Daddy to handle your problems, they both need to be held accountable. I already know this is going to be a long battle and it's going to get ugly but I am ready to fight. I need to fight not just for me but for every victim of violence against women, every survivor of rape that didn't get their justice and for all women everywhere. Violence against women needs to end. It needs to end now."

"I am so proud of you," he says with a smile, "I am happy to call you my wife and I am glad to be by your side and fight with you. I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

 ***A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading. Should I keep this story going? Are you still interested in it?**


End file.
